


Неожиданность

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Чего ждать, если ты залетела от богача, бабника, алкоголика и полнейшего придурка? И что делать, если всё принимает совершенно неожиданный, невероятный, непредсказуемый поворот?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459995) by [pontmercy44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontmercy44/pseuds/pontmercy44). 



> It was my pleasure to work on this translation.  
> 

Девушка неспешно потягивала мартини у барной стойки. Она сидела в компании друзей, но то и дело бросала в его сторону мимолетные взгляды. Красотка определённо была в его вкусе – высокая, стройная, шумная блондинка. Длинные волосы, короткая юбка. Как и многие до неё, она привлекла его внимание – томительное и безрассудное.

Бен Соло откинулся на спинку стула, задавшись вопросом, стоит ли та блондинка того, чтобы тащиться к ней через весь бар. Он пришёл всего полчаса назад, ночь только начиналась, поэтому он решил этого не делать. Если она и впрямь им заинтересовалась – а, судя по её взгляду, так и было – она сама к нему подойдёт. Бен откинул голову назад и хлебнул пива.

– Прошу прощения…

Это было даже слишком быстро.

Бен с удивлением открыл глаза. Длинноногая блондинка всё ещё сидела у барной стойки. 

Перед ним стояла худощавая брюнетка, нервно потирая руки. У неё был волевой подбородок – люди с таким характером обычно вообще не нервничают…

– Привет.

– Привет?.. – Бен поднял бровь. – Мы знакомы?

Он в этом сильно сомневался: она не была из тех девушек, к которым он обычно подкатывал в баре, или которые вообще могли заинтересовать его в принципе. Одета она была слишком скромно: вместо туфель на шпильках и юбки – кеды и джинсы. Не было даже лёгкого макияжа. На секунду Бен задумался, как вышибалы вообще её пропустили? Нет, она не выглядела плохо, однако явно была белой вороной среди этих кокеток в сексапильных нарядах.

Уголки её губ чуть дрогнули:

– Я надеялась, что ты вспомнишь. Мы уже встречались.

*** 

_– Вон ту? Нет, – Бен выпрямился и быстро замотал головой. – Не обижай, это будет слишком просто. Брось мне настоящий вызов._

_Он играл в эту игру только когда напивался, а если конкретнее – когда напивался со своим финансовым директором и главой совета. Хакс тоже участвовал, но его успехи и рядом не стояли с достижениями Бена. Фазма – только когда ей хотелось. Но тем вечером ей хотелось просто валяться на белом кожаном диване в этом уютном уголке ночного клуба и указывать пальцем на девушек. Она вглядывалась в толпу, пропуская бессчетное число длинноногих блондинок и моделей, прежде чем нашла ту самую._

_– Вон ту._

_– Брюнетку с маленькими сиськами? – Бен заёрзал на стуле и наморщил нос. Хакс фыркнул и пропустил рюмку водки, но промолчал._

_– Она миленькая, – Фазма посмотрела на девушку. – Приземлённая. Как девчонка с соседнего двора. И за последний час отшила уже шестерых._

_– И впрямь._

_К удивлению самого Бена, ему стало интересно. Он постоянно посматривал в её сторону. Девушка в чёрном платье сидела у барной стойки и водила кончиком пальца по краю бокала. В отличие от большинства красоток в баре, она не стреляла глазками в поисках парня на одну ночь или, того гляди, богатого холостяка. В ней не было ничего особенного, более того – она и не пыталась привлечь внимание, как какой-нибудь павлин, или искать себе жертву, словно хищник. Она то переписывалась с кем-то в телефоне, то брала в руку почти опустевший бокал или теребила в руках салфетку, поджав губы._

_Бен посчитал, что девушка и впрямь была милой, а тот факт, что она отвергла уже шестерых в этом баре, полном богатых и влиятельных мужчин, только заинтриговал его._

_– Ты сказал, что хочешь настоящий вызов, – Фазма приподняла свои идеально выщипанные брови, – так давай. Ставлю пятьсот баксов, что у тебя ничего не выйдет._

_Бен шутливо отдал коллеге честь, осушил свой бокал, отобрал рюмку у Хакса, несмотря на протесты рыжего, и направился прямиком к барной стойке. Брюнетка даже не взглянула на него, когда Бен подвинул соседний стул ближе к ней, сел рядом и посмотрел прямо на неё._

_– Что пьёшь? – он облокотился на мраморную барную стойку и оказался совсем близко к девушке, вторгнувшись в её личное пространство. Она чуть отодвинулась._

_– Нет, – брюнетка даже не повернулась к нему лицом. Девушка подняла свой бокал и сделала небольшой глоток. Почти ничего не осталось._

_– Но ты же пьёшь, – немного обескуражено констатировал Бен._

_– В смысле «нет, ты не можешь меня чем-нибудь угостить», – она повернулась к нему и сделала ещё один, такой же маленький глоток. Ему показалось, что по её губам скользнула мимолётная улыбка._

_– Я не предлагал тебя угостить. Я спросил, что ты пьёшь._

_– Джин-тоник, – прищурилась девушка, глядя на него._

_Бен поднял руку и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена:_

_– Джин-тоник._

_– Я сказала, что ты не можешь ничем меня угостить, – в её голосе слышался лёгкий британский акцент, и он подумал, сработает ли, если сделать этому комплимент. Это звучало сексуально – по крайней мере, компенсировало отсутствие нормальной груди. Немного рассерженный тон, как ни странно, придал акценту ещё большую пикантность._

_– Кто сказал, что это тебе? – он выпил водку из отнятой у Хакса рюмки, и, когда бармен налил джин-тоник, Бен поднял бокал и сделал глоток. Девушка смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди – совершенно не впечатлённая._

_– Тебе нравится джин-тоник?_

_– Мне нравится всё, что нравится тебе, – он снова выпил, а затем пригнулся к ней и задал двусмысленный вопрос, – что бы ты предпочла?_

_– Чтобы меня оставили в покое._

_– Это неправда, – возразил он._

_– Да ладно? – в голосе был сарказм._

_– Ага, – ему вдруг стало хорошо от выпитого алкоголя и от нового, необычного чувства: впервые это он должен был завоевать чьё-то расположение. Очень многие девушки видели его дорогие костюмы, часы, туфли, и давали ему то, чего он хотел. Да, это было приятно, но он всегда чувствовал, что не прилагал особых усилий. – Если бы ты этого хотела – уже давно бы ушла из бара. Но ты всё ещё здесь._

_Она долго на него смотрела, а потом спросила, максимально серьёзно:_

_– Девушки и впрямь ведутся на это? Эти… замашки очаровательного придурка?_

_– Ещё как, – ответ был быстрым и честным. Он и впрямь не лгал. – Сработало?_

_– Нет, – сказала она, но её улыбка говорила_ «да». _Сработало._

_Не без усилий, Бен сполз с высокого барного стула. Перед его глазами всё вокруг поплыло, но вскоре пришло в норму._

_– Честно говоря, ненавижу джин-тоник. Хочешь, уйдём отсюда?_

*** 

– Я… эмм… – Бен смотрел на девушку, но ничего не припоминал. Она глядела так, словно знала его, и было что-то, _что-то_ знакомое в её лице. Обычно в подобных случаях он разыгрывал сцену и быстро смывался, но эта девушка была слишком трезвой, да и неглупой, чтобы поверить в какую-нибудь нелепую отговорку. К тому же, она _не выглядела_ как одна из его бывших мимолётных подружек. У неё было миленькое личико, невинное, и на секунду он задумался, совершеннолетняя ли она, и можно ли ей вообще находиться в ночном клубе. – Я не помню тебя. Подскажи.

*** 

_Она была на вкус как джин, и он действительно ненавидел джин, но её губы были тёплыми и мягкими. После того как дверь на крышу захлопнулась, они оба сумбурно пытались расстегнуть ремень его брюк. Это была жаркая августовская ночь. Влажное дыхание девушки обжигало его шею, когда та целовала его и оставляла на коже едва видневшиеся отметины._

_Неуклюже опустившись на колени, Бен провёл ладонями по её ногам от самых лодыжек наверх, под юбку. Он нащупал её мокрые трусики и спустил их вниз. И хотя Бен был пьян, как-то ему удалось освободить от этого ненужного атрибута ноги девушки – сначала одну, потом другую, пока та держалась за его плечо, чтобы не упасть._

_Поднявшись, он грубо подтолкнул и прижал её к закрытой двери, ожидая, что девушка станет сопротивляться, притворяться, будто хочет, чтобы он был нежнее. Она этого не сделала. Её нога медленно поднималась к его торсу, и Бен с нетерпением прижал девушку к себе ещё крепче. Они оба стали опускаться на землю, чувствуя жар друг друга, приоткрыв губы в попытке поцеловаться._

_Девушка снова нащупала пряжку ремня и молнию на его брюках. Мучительно долго она провозилась с ними, после чего Бен, зарычав от вожделения и нетерпения, отстранил её руку и вытащил до боли набухший член. Когда он дважды провёл рукой вверх-вниз, на его пальцы стекла горячая капля. Он взял член в руку и чуть опустил его по направлению к девушке._

_Она подняла юбку выше. Её ноги были широко раздвинуты – как раз на ширину его бёдер. У него не было презерватива – пачка лежала в тумбочке у кровати, так что они у него были под рукой всякий раз, когда он приводил кого-то домой, но сейчас… Она лежала рядом, раздвинув перед ним ноги, и ему не хватило здравого смысла, чтобы сказать «нет». Бену всегда его не доставало, когда дело доходило до принятия плохих решений._

_Пристроившись у неё между ног, Бен подтолкнул только головку своего члена. Девушка вздохнула, а потом взвизгнула, когда он бесцеремонно вошёл глубже. Он воспринял это как комплимент и сделал новый мощный толчок. Она была влажная, тёплая и узкая – чего не ожидаешь от девчонки, которую подцепил в баре для мимолётного секса – и ему хотелось войти в неё до конца. Он двигался напористо, неистово – и был слишком пьян, чтобы делать это ритмично – а писклявые стоны девушки становились всё ниже, протяжнее. У неё начало перехватывать дыхание._

_Огни ночного Манхэттена мерцали вокруг них. В окнах здания напротив он видел людей, корпящих в офисах, и он задумался, немного возбудившись от этой мысли, могли ли они видеть, как он трахает эту девчонку на крыше ночного клуба._

*** 

– Мы с тобой выпили. Здесь, – она неловко покосилась в сторону бара.

– Я часто сюда прихожу, – Бен сделал пару глотков, оставил стакан на столе и опустил руки на широко расставленные колени. Он отчаянно молился, чтобы Хакс и Фазма не опоздали – а так бывало, когда они решали потрахаться – тогда бы у Бена была причина закончить этот ужасно неловкий разговор. – И выпиваю тоже часто. Не припомнишь детали?

Некоторое время она колебалась, а потом сказала:

– Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине?

*** 

_Они оделись, не глядя друг на друга. Если бы не сигналили автомобили, не выли сирены и не было типично городского шума, тишина могла стать просто убийственной._

_Этим вечером он нарушил несколько главных правил – «маленькие сиськи», «без презерватива» – так почему бы не нарушить ещё одно?_

_– Дашь свой номер?_

_Она застыла, прекратив поправлять причёску, и, казалось, задумалась. После чего категорично ответила:_

_– Нет._

_– Почему нет? – Бен не совсем понимал, почему он так хотел этого: секс был хорош, но он никогда не просил номер телефона. Встреча на одну ночь должна была остаться таковой. Взять у девушки номер – значит дать глупый повод надеяться, что он может ей позвонить. Он бы не стал этого делать. Его не интересовали отношения, и особенно отношения с девушками, которые хотели выйти замуж за генерального директора из списка богатеев «Fortune 500»._

_Но эта девушка не спрашивала, кем он работал. Едва ли она взглянула на его дорогие часы или туфли. И она сопротивлялась его попыткам соблазнить её – пусть и недолго._

_Он должен добиться её. Он_ хотел _номер этой девушки._

_– Почему нет? – упрямо повторил Бен._

_Девушка прошла прямо к двери, крикнув через плечо:_

_– Потому что ты придурок._

_– Но очаровательный придурок, да? – крикнул он в ответ. Её смех эхом отозвался на лестничной клетке, когда она скрылась за дверью._

_Бен повернулся в сторону города, всё ещё улыбаясь, вопреки своей воле. Он оставался на крыше, пока не протрезвел, после чего – отпустив водителя – пошёл домой пешком, к своему пентхаусу в Трибеке._

*** 

– Конечно, – Бен встал, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко. Он продолжал думать о том, чтобы найти отмазку и поскорее исчезнуть, но девчонка смотрела на него умоляюще, почти отчаянно, и его глубоко похороненная светлая натура победила. – Ладно, веди.

Девушка пошла к подсобке ночного клуба, и открыла неприметную дверь, о которой по идее не должна была знать. Предполагалось, что эта лестница – только для работников и техперсонала, а Бен знал о ней лишь потому, что был знаком с владельцем клуба лично.

Они прошли половину пути наверх, к крыше, когда вдруг он _вспомнил_ и внезапно остановился. Они уже делали это раньше – поднимались по этой лестнице, иногда спотыкались, смеялись громче, чем следовало, и пытались стянуть друг с друга одежду.

– Крыша, – она повернулась, стоя на две ступеньки выше него. Так её лицо оказалось на одном уровне с его. – Туда мы и идём.

– У нас был секс на крыше, – уточнил он.

– Да, – она покраснела. – Теперь ты вспомнил.

– Такое трудно забыть, – ухмыльнулся Бен, слегка наклонившись к ней. Она отличалась от других – ни платья, ни туфель на каблуках, ни макияжа – но она была той девушкой, которая трахнула его на крыше. И это в один момент сделало её весьма привлекательной. – Так когда ты сказала, что хочешь побыть где-нибудь наедине…

Она мгновенно остановила его, прижав свою небольшую ладонь к его груди, и сдержала его порыв:

– Поговорить.

– Поговорить, – он сделал шаг назад, вниз, слегка пошатнувшись, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё разочарование и презрение. – Просто поговорить?

– Просто поговорить.

Теперь он вспомнил, как она строила из себя недотрогу. Пару секунд он ждал. Он не знал, какую игру она затеяла, но его терпение было на исходе.

– …о чём?

Девушка нервно прикусила нижнюю губу. Она качнулась вперёд и назад, легко, как лист на ветру, и глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться. Встала чуть вытянувшись, и подняла подбородок.

– Я беременна.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей сама не знала, какой реакции ждать от этого человека. Злость? Недоверие? Может быть, шок? Но точно не _это_. Он пару раз перекатился с пяток на носки, выпил пива, после чего задумчиво взглянул на бутылку. Он ничего не говорил, а она не отрывала от него взгляд.

 – Не хочешь ничего сказать?

 Он поднял глаза, словно вдруг вспомнил, что она всё ещё здесь.

 – А что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

 Рей обескураженно хлопнула ресницами:

 – Об этом я не подумала.

 Он легко кивнул.

 – Ты будешь с этим разбираться?

 – С _«этим»_? – она узнала о беременности всего две недели назад, и большую часть времени провела, рыдая. Но его реакция вдруг почему-то заставила Рей встать на защиту того, кто был у неё в утробе.

 – Да, с этим, – настойчиво повторил он.

 – _«Это»_ , – её голос дрогнул, – _«это»_ – ребёнок.

 Мужчина слегка повёл плечами, будто собираясь ими пожать.

 – Если ты собираешься сделать аборт, я бы предпочёл слово «это», – он шагнул назад, на ступень ниже, и оценивающе взглянул на неё. – Я оплачу расходы. И за причинённые неудобства тоже заплачу.

 – Что… – Рей стало плохо. Она бы солгала, сказав, что сама не думала об этом. Но это было её решение – давшееся ей тяжело, после долгих мучительных раздумий. Эта первая мысль, пришедшая инстинктивно, напугала её, и ещё долго после этого Рей размышляла, будет ли это единственно правильным решением. От этого грубого, делового тона, совершенно безэмоционального, у неё заныло в животе. – Что с тобой не так?

 Он не ответил. И внезапно для неё всё прояснилось: она получила ответ на вопрос, терзавший её уже две недели, с того злополучного дня. Тогда Рей перестала притворяться, будто не замечает, что задержка длится уже слишком долго, и стыдливо попросила в аптеке самый дешёвый тест на беременность. Она сделала тест дома – в однушке на пятом этаже, располагавшейся в самом неблагополучном районе Нью-Йорка – в своей крошечной ванной. И тест оказался положительным. Она с самого начала это знала. Чего она до сих пор _не_ знала – что теперь с этим делать.

 Но их разговор всё изменил.

 – Я не пойду на аборт.

 – Ещё бы ты пошла, – мужчина выдохнул через нос и потёр его, будто собирался чихнуть. – Это же твой билет в безбедное будущее.

 – _Чего?.._

– Ой, да брось, – он скрестил руки на груди. – Ты меня выследила и явилась, чтобы сообщить _радостную новость_. На аборт ты не пойдёшь, значит это что-то типа проверки, всё ли в порядке, и можно ли переходить в атаку. Очевидно, ты знаешь, кто я. И хочешь от меня денег.

 – Да я вообще _не знаю_ , кто ты такой, высокомерный ублюдок! – гневно воскликнула она. – И не нужны мне твои деньги. Я просто подумала, что у тебя есть право знать.

 Они долго переглядывались, совершенно не доверяя словам друг друга, после чего мужчина сказал вкрадчиво:

 – Я хочу тест на отцовство. Тогда и узнаем.

 – Будет тебе тест, – холодно ответила Рей. – Но поспешу тебя разочаровать: отец – ты. В последние три месяца я ни с кем кроме тебя не спала.

 Он смотрел на неё, словно пытался понять, правда ли это, после чего резко развернулся и бросил вниз с лестницы пустую пивную бутылку. Та с грохотом разбилась. Ему стало трудно дышать, плечи нервно поднимались и опускались.

 Когда он, наконец, обернулся – от беспокойства не осталось и следа. Из внутреннего кармана пиджака Бен достал маленькую прямоугольную карточку.

 – Позвони моему ассистенту, – пренебрежительно бросил он, отдав ей визитку. Та была тонкой и чёрной, с очень минималистическим дизайном. На ней красовалось имя, отпечатанное элегантным шрифтом – _Бенджамин Соло_. – Он сообщит, на когда назначат встречу с врачом. Когда придёт результат, он свяжется с тобой, чтобы ты оформила бумаги.

 Рей глядела на визитку. _«Оформила бумаги»._ Она даже не представляла, что это вообще должно было значить. Рей думала, что он может сбежать от неё куда подальше, или сказать, что не собирается иметь ничего общего с ней или с ребёнком, была готова даже к требованию провести тест на отцовство. Но услышать этот холодный, бесстрастный тон, как на деловых переговорах, она и не предполагала.

 – На этом всё? – вопрос вернул её на землю.

 Рей замахнулась и отвесила ему звонкую пощёчину. Он вздрогнул, но не ответил. Его пальцы потянулись к маленькой красной отметине, появившейся в уголке рта.

 – Теперь всё.

 ***

 Рей наматывала круги по своей крошечной квартире, считая шаги. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть. Поворот. Заново. До неё вдруг дошло – здесь не найдётся места даже для кроватки, не говоря уже о пеленальном столике, игрушках и всём остальном, что покупают к рождению ребёнка. Да и денег у неё совсем не было.

  _«Очевидно, ты знаешь, кто я»._

Ну теперь-то она знает. Она нашла его в клубе чисто случайно: её друг По работал там барменом, и когда она описала парня, от которого залетела, тот усмехнулся: «Наш завсегдатай». Теперь у неё была визитка, Рей знала имя, и даже пару десятков раз его загуглила. С неохотой она признала, что у него были причины требовать тест на отцовство.

 Коленки подкашивались, и она бухнулась на мягкий диван. Визитка лежала на облезлом деревянном ящике, служившем у Рей вместо прикроватной тумбочки. Девушка столько раз крутила визитку в руках, что та уже выглядела потрёпанной.

 Когда она набрала номер, ей ответил приятный и хорошо поставленный мужской голос:

 – Вы дозвонились в офис Бенджамина Соло. С кем Вас соединить?

 – Это Рей Кеноби.

 Последовала пауза, после чего секретарь тактично ответил:

 – Мистер Соло не ждёт звонка от Рей Кеноби. Могу ли я Вам чем-то помочь?

 – Он... Он ждёт моего звонка. Ну… Он сказал мне позвонить Вам. Я… по поводу встречи.

 – С мистером Соло? – голос секретаря оживился, и он продолжил с лёгкой усмешкой. – Боюсь, у него всё расписано до ноября.

 – Не с мистером Соло, – отчего-то ей было смешно называть его так, – а… с доктором.

 – Ах да-а, – тон голоса снова изменился, – я понял. Больница Ленокс Хилл, отделение гинекологии. Когда подойдёте в регистратуру, скажите, что Вы от мистера Соло к доктору Чуидэри, она встретится с Вами. Мистер Соло просил её принять Вас сегодня и сразу же после этого начать анализ, поэтому результат мы должны узнать уже завтра, – секретарь говорил бодро и со знанием дела, словно сообщать такое девушкам по телефону было его рутиной.

 Рей проморгалась. И приём, и тест для неё были организованы в рекордно короткие сроки. Она задумалась, какую неприлично большую сумму Бенджамин Соло пообещал врачам? И что важнее, _заплатил ли_ он? Сердце ёкнуло при мысли, что нет, ведь тогда она утонет в счетах, которые оплатить не в состоянии. Ей хотелось спросить об этом секретаря Бена, но гордость не позволила задать вопрос. Вместо этого Рей лишь тихо добавила:

 – Ему тоже надо сдать кровь.

 – Да, мэм. Я уже внёс это в его расписание. Могу ещё чем-то помочь? – в этом аристократическом тоне слышалась нотка жалости, и Рей задумалась, со сколькими девушками до неё ассистенту Бена уже приходилось иметь дело.

 – Нет, это всё, – её голос жалобно дрогнул. Секретарь колебался, прежде чем повесил трубку, словно ему и впрямь было жаль эту девчонку.

 ***

 Рей подходила к больнице Ленокс Хилл. Мысль об оплате счёта за приём отбила у неё охоту брать такси, хотя она ужасно устала и мучилась от ноющей головной боли. Девушка шла через Центральный парк. Это было словно попасть в другой мир – она покинула тесный и грязный Харлем, зашла в зелёный парк и направилась к Верхнему Ист-Сайду. Проходя мимо величественных особняков, ей казалось, что вокруг слишком много детей с няньками или матерями. Она избегала взглядов этих счастливых женщин и их детишек.

 Ленокс Хилл возвышался над низенькими кирпичными домами. Рей ненадолго задержалась у входа в нерешительности, пытаясь заставить себя переступить через порог, как вдруг чуть не столкнулась нос к носу с Бенджамином Соло. Он смотрел себе под ноги и поправлял манжету на левом рукаве. Они избежали этого столкновения, весьма изящно. И когда их взгляды встретились, Рей подумала, не должна ли она что-то сказать.

 Бен не дал ей такой возможности и неловко кивнул, после чего нырнул на заднее сидение своего чёрного мерседеса.

 ***

 Секретарь перезвонил ей на следующий день в восемь вечера. Рей как раз собиралась уходить с работы, уже протёрла барную стойку и приготовила холодное пиво на завтра. Ей ужасно хотелось выпить хоть кружку, чтобы расслабиться, но вместо этого она лишь с тоской глядела на напиток, снимая рабочий фартук. Телефон настойчиво завибрировал, когда она закрывала кафе. Идя по улице, она взглянула на неизвестный номер, высветившийся на экране её старенького телефона, рассеяно подумав, кто бы мог звонить ей так поздно.

 – Мисс Кеноби?

 – Кто это?

 – Дофельд Митака, – последовала пауза. – Секретарь мистера Соло.

 – А… – она решила, что бедняга застрял в офисе в такой поздний час, нарушая покой других людей, потому что нужно было подчищать за Соло. Затем она поинтересовалась, почему он звонил _ей_ в такой поздний час.

 – Я звоню сказать, что пришли результаты теста.

 У неё появилось неприятное чувство внизу живота. Словно доктор Чуидари и Митака бесцеремонно вторглись в её личное дело.

 – Не знала, что кто-то кроме меня увидит результаты заключения.

 Дофельд промолчал, после чего аккуратно напомнил:

 – Вы подписали документ о том, что отец ребёнка может увидеть заключение.

 – О… – конечно, она знала, что Соло был отцом ребёнка, но услышать это от кого-то другого было для неё в новинку. Слова Митаки заставили её приблизиться к осознанию этого факта. – Понятно, – прохрипела она в ответ и почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Бенджамин Соло увидел заключение, а раз так – он должен был позвонить и извиниться за то, что сомневался в её словах. Или признать, что из них двоих только он трахается со всеми подряд. Но он поручил грязную работу своему подчинённому.

 – Адвокаты мистера Соло подготовили кое-какие бумаги на подпись, – он сделал паузу, будто слышал её плач. – Желательно, чтобы Вы пришли на встречу завтра.

 – Я думала, что у мистера Соло всё расписано до ноября, – шмыгнув носом, пошутила Рей, надеясь так справиться с обидой. – Я как раз буду на четвёртом месяце.

 Митака не оценил юмора.

 – Мистер Соло – занятой человек, мисс Кеноби. Но _этот_ вопрос он бы хотел решить в ближайшее время.

 ***

 Здание компании «First Order Investments» возвышалось над Уолл-Стрит. Это был шикарный высоченный небоскрёб, и чтобы добраться до офиса на верхнем этаже, ей пришлось получить разрешение от трёх охранников, секретарши приёмной, и, наконец, самого Дофельда Митаки. Ей казалось, что все они смотрели ей вслед с большим подозрением.

 Её пригласили в остеклённый конференц-зал и усадили в конце длинного дубового стола. Помощник промямлил что-то о чае или кофе, и исчез, оставив девушку наедине со внушительной стопкой документов.

 Рей взяла бумаги и взглянула сквозь стеклянную стену. Двое мужчин в дорогих костюмах говорили о чём-то вполголоса. Адвокаты. Они вдруг засмеялись, и девушка вновь посмотрела на документ и начала читать.

 Она ждала увидеть план, расписанный по пунктам: сумма денег, неразглашение, отсутствие претензий к Бенджамину Соло, отказ от попыток найти его после рождения ребёнка… Она была готова подписать такой документ, и сделала бы это с облегчением. Её совесть чиста: она нашла его, сказала о беременности, дала ему шанс поступить как достойный человек. Она взяла тяжёлую чернильную ручку и провела по ней пальцем. Она была готова подписать бумаги и покончить с Бенджамином Соло раз и навсегда. Рей посмотрела на скрепленные края листов и подумала, может ли она всё подписать, не утруждая адвокатов разъяснением деталей. Три слова в тексте зацепили её взгляд, и к горлу подкатила волна тошноты.

 Рей была готова почти ко всему. Но подписание соглашения о совместной опеке совсем не входило в её планы.


	3. Chapter 3

Бен аккуратно взболтнул стакан с виски. На часах было всего одиннадцать утра, но ему уже нужно было выпить, чтобы успокоить нервы. Дальше по коридору, в конференц-зале, _она_ подписывала то длинное соглашение. Адвокаты приступили к подготовке документов ещё до того, как пришли результаты теста. Ведь Бен помнил взгляд девчонки и с самого начала знал, каково будет заключение.

 Теперь у девчонки появилось имя. Её звали Рей Кеноби, и Бен понимал, что связывает себя с ней на ближайшие восемнадцать лет и восемь месяцев.

 Он хлебал виски и ждал.

 Он мог просто оборвать связь. Она бы наверняка приняла чек на внушительную сумму и исчезла, растворилась в этом тёмном, многолюдном городе. Он мог попросить адвокатов подготовить соответствующие бумаги, и даже почти решился на это в момент слабости, как последний трус. Но когда он собрался дать добро, к горлу подкатил ком, и он не смог вымолвить и слова.

Бен промямлил нелепую отговорку, поставил вызов адвоката на удержание, и стал что-то нервно выискивать в ящике стола, пока не достал помятую, выцветшую фотографию. Бен сидел на руках у матери. Ему было около шести – ещё совсем маленький мальчуган. Рука отца лежала у него на плече, губы обоих вытянулись в хитроватой улыбке – семейное сходство было на лицо. Многие бы хранили такую фотографию дома в рамке, где-нибудь на видном месте. Бен хранил её, смятую, сложенную вдвое, под кучей хлама в ящике стола. Только держа эту фотографию в руках, он мог сказать отцу: _«Взгляни на меня – кем я стал, сколько всего создал. Ты никогда не был мне нужен»_.

Он снял звонок с удержания и сказал адвокату подготовить соглашение о совместной опеке. Сейчас у него появилось пугающее чувство – что это решение было ошибкой, глупым порывом доказать, что он может быть лучше своего отца. Бен наполнил стакан снова.

Дверь резко распахнулась и ударилась об стену. Бен чуть не подавился.

Рей ворвалась в его кабинет, держа соглашение об опеке за смятый край. Лицо её было красным, а под глазами прорисовывались тёмные круги. Бен растеряно вскочил со своего кожаного кресла и обогнул стол. Рей набросилась на него и впечатала ладонью бумажку ему в грудь. Было не больно, но он всё равно вышел из себя:

– Какого хрена?! Что с тобой не так?

– Что не так _со мной_? – прошипела она и повысила голос. Рей ударила его кулаком в грудь ещё раз, и он сделал шаг назад. – Ты хотел, чтобы я сделала аборт, а теперь просишь о совместной опеке?

Бен не сказал то, о чём действительно думал: «Часть меня всё ещё предпочла бы аборт». Когда она замахнулась ударить его снова, Бен остановил её кулак ладонью. Его рука была больше и почти без усилий сдерживала этот маленький кулачок. Бен медленно стал опускать её руку.

– Прекрати. Просто прекрати.

Она разжала кулак, тяжело дыша. Бен обошёл её и закрыл дверь в кабинет, послышался щелчок. Он хотел, чтобы это оставалось между ними двумя, но Рей сорвала его планы. Бен не сомневался, что адвокаты, секретарши и вообще все на этаже, если не во всём здании, слышали её крик.

Когда дверь была закрыта, он повернулся к ней и заговорил низким голосом – как всегда, когда ему не хотелось спорить.

– Я не прошу о совместной опеке. Я даю выбор: либо ты подписываешь документ, либо я подаю на тебя в суд и требую единоличной опеки.

Рей взглянула на него недоверчиво:

– Ты… Ты не имеешь права.

– Имею, ещё как, – он подошёл ближе. – Ты думаешь, я просто так решил сделать тест на отцовство?

Рей вдруг всё осознала – это читалось на её лице. Он знал, требуя ДНК тест, что она спишет это на недоверие к самому факту его отцовства, и даст добро. В действительности это был лишь предлог – он _с самого начала_ планировал отнять у неё ребёнка. Теперь она поняла. После долгих минут молчания, она с трудом сглотнула.

– Я просто хотела поступить правильно, – её подбородок дрогнул. – Я не хотела, чтобы… чтобы ты…

По её щекам потекли тихие слёзы, и Бен почувствовал себя виноватым.

– Не хотелось бы доводить дело до суда, – он пригладил рукой свои волосы, поправил галстук и прокашлялся. – Но знай: я могу засудить тебя. Это не пустые слова.

Вновь тишина. Девушка пыталась привести себя в порядок, расправляла рукава и убирала растрепанные волосы за уши. Она выглядела такой маленькой, такой наивной, но когда их взгляды встретились вновь, стало ясно, что так просто её не сломить.

– Ни один судья в мире не даст тебе единоличную опеку, – ей хотелось, чтобы слова звучали убедительно и уверенно, но в голосе проступала дрожь.

Бен раскрыл ещё пару карт, но на деле лишь озвучивал очевидное:

– Ты бариста. Нормального образования нет. Живёшь в однушке в неблагополучном районе. Ни средств к существованию, ни семьи. Даже страховки нет.

У Рей отвисла челюсть:

– Откуда… откуда ты знаешь?

– Я всегда собираю информацию, прежде чем заключать сделки. Это и привело меня к успеху, – он скрестил руки на груди и уточнил. – Если конкретнее, я нанял частного детектива.

– Ты… чёртов манипулятор! – она выглядела злой и побитой.

– Да, – он подошёл к ней вплотную. Другой способ запугать её – вторгнуться в личное пространство. – Ещё я – псих с манией контроля, самоуверенный и очень богатый. Ты и впрямь хочешь судиться со мной? – он смотрел вкрадчиво, и чтобы окончательно поставить точку, продолжил. – У меня три адвоката. У тебя хватит денег хоть на одного?

Снова покатились слёзы.

– Нет, – только и смогла вымолвить она.

– Тогда подпиши бумаги.

– Не стану, – на её заплаканном лице появилось неповиновение. – Ты думаешь, что можешь купить всё что хочешь, или запугивать людей, чтобы добиваться своего. Это _несправедливо_.

– Жизнь несправедлива, – он не хотел, чтобы это звучало жёстко, но вышло почему-то именно так. – Чем раньше ты это поймёшь, тем лучше.

– Зачем тебе это? – её пальцы сжались в кулачки, будто она снова собралась его колотить. – Ты мог просто не вмешиваться.

– И ты могла не вмешивать меня, – он старался не терять самообладание. – Но знаешь, что? Нельзя просто явиться, объявить о беременности, после чего со спокойной совестью развернуться и уйти, ведь ты «поступила правильно», и на этом всё. Почему ты удивляешься, что я тоже пытаюсь правильно поступить?

– Так _это_ , по-твоему, правильно? – она рассердилась, и её щеки снова покраснели. – Я просто подумала, что тебе следует знать. Я же не подозревала, что ты окажешься таким придурком и соберешь команду юристов, секретарей, врачей, наймёшь частного детектива и захочешь сделать мою жизнь жалкой на ближайшие восемнадцать лет.

– Можешь не верить, но ты тут вообще ни при чём, – Бен вернулся за стол и посмотрел в открытый ящик, на фотографию. Ему так и хотелось взять её в руки…

Рей долго молчала. Вдруг он услышал её тихий, подавленный голос:

– У меня есть пара дней, чтобы изучить документы?

– Это обычное соглашение о совместной опеке, – он повернулся к ней, – Одни выходные с матерью, другие с отцом, одну неделю с матерью, одну неделю…

– Неделю? – Рей побледнела. – Семь дней подряд? Ты хочешь проводить _с ребёнком_ целые _недели_?

– Этот ребёнок такой же мой, как и твой, – Бен осознал, что впервые назвал зародыш «ребёнком». Раньше даже в своих мыслях он называл его в лучшем случае _«это»_. – И вообще, я довольно щедр. Я не собираюсь платить тебе в месяц меньше, чем должен. Все расходы на мне. И я хочу только половину времени с ним.

– Лучше бы ты подумал о том, что будет лучше для ребёнка, – в её взгляде читалось удивление: она не думала, что он настолько эгоистичен. – Это _человек_ , а не…

– По-твоему, для ребёнка лучше расти в бедности, с работающей матерью-одиночкой и отцом, которого он видит раз в месяц, и то, если повезёт? – перебил её Бен.

Рей выглядела так, будто снова собралась его ударить.

– Вообще-то, да.

– Значит ты дура, – резко ответил он, достал новую визитку и стал что-то писать на ней чернильной ручкой. – Это мой личный номер. Позвони, когда будешь готова подписать бумаги. Не нужно назначать встречу.

– И даже не придётся общаться с твоим ассистентом? – съязвила Рей.

– Учитывая, что ты сейчас тут устроила – нет.

Бен снова провёл рукой по своим волосам. Девушка фыркнула и забрала визитку.

Она развернулась и направилась к двери, обхватив руками предплечья.

– Рей. – Она неохотно обернулась. Выражение её лица почти заставило его почувствовать себя виноватым. Почти. – Я не монстр. Я готов всё обсудить, если ты будешь вести себя здраво.

– Ой, да пошёл ты.

***

– Ты? – Хакс поперхнулся кофе, услышав новость. – Отцом? У тебя даже хомячка никогда не было, – он вытер рот рукой тыльной стороной ладони. – Ребёнок с тобой и дня не протянет. Ты вообще в курсе, как воспитывать детей?

Бен мог честно ответить, что даже _и близко_ _нет_ , но не стал. Просто пожал плечами.

– Мои родители тоже ничерта в воспитании не смыслили, но глянь, каким красавчиком я вырос. Это не должно быть так уж трудно.

Хакс недоверчиво на него взглянул:

– Так вот в чём всё дело. В твоих родителях.

Бен никогда бы этого не признал сам, но Хакс был его старым другом. Они постоянно собачились, однако он был единственным, с кем Бен мог посмотреть хоккей или напиться. Хакс _знал_ его. И всё же, Бен это отрицал.

– Нет.

– Ну-ну, – ответ не убедил рыжего. Он положил ногу на ногу и пригнулся, задумчиво. – И что за леди…

– Не леди, а полнейшая… Помяни чёрта, – телефон завибрировал, не дав ему выругаться. – Это она.

Глядя на незнакомый номер, он подумал, что девчонка сдалась раньше, чем он предполагал. Она была одной из немногих, кто знал его личный телефон, и наверняка единственной, кого ещё не было у него в списке контактов. Он пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что это она. Обдумала всё как следует.

– Алло.

– Это Рей.

– Я в курсе.

–Детектив и номер телефона мой тебе сообщил? – прозвучал недовольный женский голос.

– Нет, – Бен вдруг подумал о том, о чём давно не вспоминал – как она отказалась дать ему свой номер после того безумного свидания на крыше. Она отказалась, рассмеявшись. Казалось, это было очень давно – давнее, чем полтора месяца назад. – Я знал, что ты позвонишь.

Хакс закатил глаза. Бен почти был уверен, что на том конце провода девчонка сделала то же самое.

– Я прочла договор.

– Хорошо.

– И я не собираюсь его подписывать.

Бен резко выдохнул.

– Ты совершаешь ошибку.

Хакс поднял брови и сказал одними губами: «Не запугивай». Бен махнул на него рукой, и рыжий встал, закатил глаза снова для пущего эффекта, и вышел из кабинета.

– Ты сказал, что готов всё обсудить, если я буду вести себя здраво, – девушка проигнорировала его угрозу и перешла в наступление. – Да, ребёнок такой же твой, как и мой. Ты прав. Пусть я не могу получить всё, что хочу, но и ты не получишь.

– Я даже не знаю, чего ты хочешь, Рей, – ответил он хриплым голосом.

– Просто встретиться. Не в офисе. Без адвокатов. Без договоров, – он услышал, как она глубоко вздохнула. – Только ты, я, ручка и блокнот. Мы поговорим как нормальные люди и может найдём способ дожить до совершеннолетия ребёнка, не поубивав друг друга.

Он ответил не сразу.

– Бен?

Он вздрогнул. Раньше она не называла его по имени, и он осознал, что они оба погрязли во всём этом, будучи совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Оба – к счастью, или к сожалению.

– Да, – кашлянул он. – Да, давай всё обсудим.


	4. Chapter 4

В ту ночь за ней заехал водитель Бенджамина Соло. Рей не сообщала свой адрес, поэтому у неё опять возникло неприятное чувство, что в её жизнь бесцеремонно влезли. Она накрасила ресницы и надела красивый свитер вместо серой растянутой футболки, в которой ходила весь день. Рей пыталась игнорировать внутренний голос, шептавший: _«Какого чёрта тебе не всё равно, что он подумает?»_ Машина подъехала как раз когда она собралась.

 Мерседес, припаркованный у её дома, явно выделялся на фоне стареньких машин и выглядел неуместно. Забравшись на заднее сидение, Рей даже не стала спрашивать, куда они едут. Они двигались на юг, почти неслышно гудел мотор. Она обвела пальцем контуры кожаного сидения рядом с собой и представила на этом месте детское кресло. Рей нервно усмехнулась. Водитель мельком взглянул на пассажирку в зеркало заднего вида.

 Поездка через центр Манхэттена ощущалась как нечто невероятное – как полёт в космос. Из окна машины город и напоминал ей космос – безмолвный, полный мерцающих огней. Она переехала в Нью-Йорк из провинциального городка в Англии, когда ей было девятнадцать, но никогда прежде мегаполис не казался ей таким тихим.

 Машина остановилась перед невысоким зданием в Трибеке. Пару минут Рей стояла на тротуаре, глядя наверх. По отделке походило на небоскрёб, в котором был офис Бена, но здесь у дверей стоял швейцар. Тут и жил Соло. Привыкнуть ходить сюда, соответствовать… было бы сложно.

 – Извините, – она робко подошла к швейцару, – в какой квартире живёт мистер Соло?

 Мужчина по-доброму усмехнулся её наивности.

 – У него здесь нет квартиры.

 – Ой… – Рей посмотрела по сторонам. – Его водитель…

 – У него пентхаус на последнем этаже, – пояснил швейцар. – Направо, второй лифт, внутри только одна кнопка, не ошибётесь. Он ждёт вас.

 – Ну конечно, – Рей почти скривилась при мысли, скольких девушек швейцар должен был встречать и выпроваживать всякий раз, когда Соло приспичит перепихнуться. – Спасибо.

  ***

  – Привет, – Соло долго стоял в дверях и таращился на неё, пока вдруг не вспомнил, что сам пригласил её прийти, и отскочил в сторону.

 Рей вошла, озираясь по сторонам. Это место тоже казалось ей каким-то невероятным, будто она попала в параллельный мир. Ни у кого в Нью-Йорке не могло быть такой огромной квартиры.

 – А иметь свой собственный лифт – это не перебор? – глупо было спрашивать, но у Рей вопрос вырвался сам собой.

 Он странно на неё посмотрел.

 – Может ты обожаешь ходить по лестницам, но я – определённо нет. Выпьешь чего-нибудь? – в ответ Рей подняла брови, и он скривился. – А… ну да.

 Как назло, желудок Рей тихо заурчал. За целый день она почти ничего не съела. Утренняя тошнота перешла в обеденную – то-ли из-за беременности, то-ли из-за нервов, она так и не поняла. И прямо сейчас, почему-то, она подумала о шоколадном молоке – было бы очень, очень здорово попить его прямо сейчас.

 – Вообще… У тебя есть шоколадное молоко?

 Он покосился куда-то в сторону и медленно перевёл на неё взгляд.

 – Нет…

 – Просто молоко? – это бы тоже сгодилось.

 – Нет.

 – У тебя нет молока? – она едва не сказала: _«В доме, где есть дети, должно быть молоко или хоть что-то такое»,_ но это и не требовалось. Он всё понял. На его лице вдруг появилась уверенность:

 – Я могу купить.

 И снова, Рей хотела съязвить на тему того, что не всё на свете можно купить, но не стала. Он пригласил её к себе домой. Они были одни. Одет он был не в строгий костюм. Он явно старался – пусть и глупо было предлагать ей спиртное – проявить гостеприимство. Она тоже могла быть паинькой.

 – Стакан воды сойдёт.

 Она последовала за ним на кухню, пройдя мимо большой и блестящей барной стойки, и смотрела, как он наливает ей воду. Между кухней и гостиной не было стены – как, казалось, не было стен между гостиной и самим городом. Окна с одной стороны выходили на огни Манхэттена, с другой –  была только холодная, чёрная пустота реки Гудзон. Вид был прекрасен, и на минуту Рей перестала ненавидеть этот пентхаус за весь его модернизм, пустую трату места и дороговизну.

 Бен кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание, молча поставил стакан на идеально ровную, сияющую столешницу и толкнул его в сторону Рей. Она сделала пару глотков. В комнате было так тихо, что эти глотки казались слишком громкими.

 – Итак… – он скрестил руки на груди.

 – Итак, – повторила она. – С чего начнём?

 ***

 – Мой ребёнок не будет жить в однушке размером десять на десять…

 – Двенадцать на двенадцать.

 – …в каком-то грязном Харлеме.

 – Мой ребёнок не будет жить в твоей… _холостяцкой берлоге_ в Трибеке.

 – Ой, не начинай. Будто я один трахаюсь с кем попало по барам, – Соло издевался. Рей нахмурилась, но не нашла, что ответить. Уголки его губ приподнялись в усмешке. – Думаю, я смогу продержаться пару недель и никого сюда не тащить, пока ребёнок живёт со мной.

 Они сидели в гостиной, между ними был кофейный столик. Рей настойчиво продолжала:

 – Я никуда не перееду. У меня нет на это денег.

 – Я подумывал о Верхнем Ист-Сайде, – он гнул свою линию, игнорируя её недовольство. – Хорошие школы. Спокойный район.

 Рей фыркнула.

 – На Верхний Ист-Сайд уж точно не хватит.

 Бен откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в сторону, думая, как бы получше сформулировать свой посыл.

 – Моя работа как раз… инвестировать в недвижимость.

 Рей мгновенно ответила:

 – Я не хочу переезжать. Всё равно работа в Харлеме.

 – Но когда родится ребёнок, ты…

 – У барист не бывает отпусков по беременностям и родам, – огрызнулась Рей. Казалось, она знает, какой будет его следующая категоричная просьба. Да, она пахала за копейки, заваривая кофе всяким грубиянам, спешащим на работу и с работы. Но она была слишком гордой, чтобы даже позволить Бену попросить её уволиться. Да и эти полгода ей бы просто не на что было жить.

 Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

 – Ты хотя бы подумаешь о переезде?

 Рей неодобрительно на него взглянула, неохотно наклонилась к кофейному столику и нацарапала в колонке «Б» фразу: _«Возможный переезд Рей»_. Слово _«возможный»_ она подчеркнула три раза. Лист блокнота был разделен на две колонки: в одной они решили записывать его требования, в другой – её. В колонке Бена не осталось свободного места – всё было исписано. Некоторые пункты были разумны, об исполнении других он мог только мечтать. Её колонка пустовала.

 – Я хочу, чтобы он ходил в частную школу.

 – Обычная школа _ничем не хуже_ , – Рей раздражённо на него посмотрела. – И это может быть девочка.

 Бен проигнорировал последнее замечание.

 – Если он будет жить неделю у тебя, а неделю у меня, в какую государственную школу он пойдёт? – возразил Бен. – Частная школа лучше. Мы можем найти что-нибудь равноудалённое от твоей квартиры и моего офиса, – когда он увидел, что Рей задумалась, решил забросить удочку, – но если бы ты переехала в более благополучный район, я бы подумал о государственной школе.

 Это была война, и Рей не хотела проигрывать ни на одном из фронтов, поэтому сменила тему.

 – Я только на втором месяце. Ты не можешь распланировать всё на десять лет вперёд.

 Соло вздохнул.

 – Хорошо. Поговорим о чём-то более скором: и вот чего я хочу. Я хочу ходить с тобой на каждый приём к врачу. И я хочу выбрать для нас больницу. И акушера-гинеколога.

 – Для _нас_?

 – Я буду ходить с тобой на курсы подготовки к родам.

 – Куда? – хрипнула Рей. – Я не… Я не собираюсь заниматься перинатальной йогой, или как там её.

 Он не улыбался.

 – Курсы подготовки к родам, занятия по уходу за новорождёнными, всё это. И я хочу быть там, когда родится ребёнок. В палате.

 – Чего ещё изволите? – ехидно спросила Рей. Некоторые из его требований – пусть и абсурдные – имели место быть. Но пока его запросы росли, терпения у Рей оставалось всё меньше.

 – Да, – если он и уловил раздражение в её голосе, то наплевал на это. Бен встретился с ней взглядом и сказал тоном, не терпящим возражений, – дважды в неделю. Каждую неделю. Мы втроём проводим по два часа вместе.

 – Что? – Рей перестала записывать.

 – Я… – он подвигал челюстью. – Я не помню, когда в последний раз мои родители находились в одной комнате. Не хочу, чтобы с моим ребёнком было так же, – должно быть, он заметил тень недоверия на её лице, поэтому добавил, избавившись ото всех проступивших в его голосе эмоций, – и это не обсуждается.

 – Как и всё остальное, – краткая вспышка сочувствия к нему исчезла. Рей положила карандаш, подавляя порыв швырнуть его в до ужаса ухоженную шевелюру Бена.

 – Это не так.

 – Это так, – она подняла блокнот и ткнула в него пальцем. – Глянь сюда: здесь всё, чего хочешь ты. И ничего из того, что хотела бы я.

 Бен выглядел почти удивлённым. Он открыл рот и, будто это стоило ему титанических усилий, спросил:

 – Чего хочешь _ты_?

 – Медицинскую страховку.

 – Будет, – казалось, его это совсем не впечатлило.

 – Няню.

 Теперь он не мог смолчать в ответ. Он хорошо понимал, сколько это будет стоить.

 – Я бы хотел, чтобы ребёнка растила мать.

 – А я бы хотела не умереть с голоду.

 – Я бы этого не допустил, – он выглядел сердитым. – Сколько ты зарабатываешь в год, тридцать пять тысяч?

 – _Погоди_ , – Рей резко выпрямилась и не позволила ему начать лекцию о том, что ему придётся больше платить няне, чем заплатят ей самой за работу в кафе. – Какой же ты, чёрт подери, лицемер. Ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня была няня, а что сам-то будешь делать, когда ребёнок остаётся у тебя? Возьмёшь его с собой в офис _на фондовую биржу_?

 – Моя мать за ним присмотрит, – Бен потянулся к столу, чтобы записать это, но она схватила блокнот и отодвинула подальше. Он решил задеть её чувства в ответ. – У тебя в Нью-Йорке семьи нет. Поэтому моя мать – очевидный выбор.

 Щёки Рей покраснели.

 – Ну ты и придурок.

 – Ты часто это говоришь, – спокойно заметил он. – Есть ещё пожелания?

 – Я хочу три недели в месяц, – Рей знала, что он начнёт торговаться, и не прогадала.

 – Две.

 – Три.

 – Ладно, три, но тогда я буду видеться с ребёнком ещё два дня из твоей третьей недели.

 – Ладно, – Рей скрестила руки на груди, злорадствуя, что одержала маленькую победу. – Три недели.

 – Чего ещё изволите? – передразнил он её. – И пока ты не попросила больше денег – даже не начинай. Я могу давать тебе кредитку, или выписывать чек каждый месяц на расходы на ребёнка, пока он у тебя твои две недели.

 Он сказал это почти самодовольно: теперь она уже не могла обвинить его в том, что ему плевать на её желания.

 – Я не собиралась просить денег, – Рей улыбнулась его самонадеянности, и сказала твёрдо, – я хочу, чтобы ты относился ко мне, как к _равной_ , а не как к _ходячему инкубатору_. Понимаю, что я для тебя недостаточно хороша. Но я не собираюсь переезжать в Верхний Ист-Сайд и водить ребёнка в частную школу. И, чёрт бы тебя побрал, я не собираюсь увольняться со своей низкооплачиваемой _дерьмовой_ работы просто потому, что она, по твоему мнению, недостаточно хороша. Это моя работа, моя квартира, и это _моя_ жизнь!

 Она тяжело дышала, а он оценивающе на неё глядел. Когда её молчание затянулось, он спокойно спросил:

 – Ты закончила?

 – Я могла бы продолжить. Или ты мог бы извиниться за то, что ведёшь себя как придурок с манией тотального контроля.

 Бен громко усмехнулся и осознал, к чему всё идёт.

 – Прежде чем развестись, мои родители постоянно ругались – буквально из-за всего, – его голос звучал низко, как гул вдалеке. – Терпеть это не мог. Я хочу, чтобы мы договорились. Ради ребёнка.

 Они долго смотрели друг на друга, после чего Рей тяжело вздохнула. Она предложила поднять белый флаг.

 – У нас впереди целая жизнь, чтобы обсудить детали. Буквально, целая жизнь.

 Он кивнул, медленно, поддержав идею перемирия. С одной стороны, она наконец смогла выдохнуть и повалиться на этот неприлично дорогой диван в гостиной его пентхауса. С другой – она начала думать о том, что её слова в действительности были правдой – причём неизбежной.

 В конце концов, Бен Соло был последним человеком на свете, с кем бы она хотела провести остаток своих дней.


	5. Chapter 5

Бен встретил Рей в комнате ожидания в одной из лучших больниц Челси. Быстро вручил ей новенькое, заламинированное свидетельство о страховке, и промямлил что-то в оправдание за опоздание. Их пригласили в смотровую почти сразу, стоило им подойти. Медсестра прощебетала Рей, что нужно переодеться в халат для гинекологического осмотра, и оставила их с Беном наедине, отрезав тому путь к отступлению.

 Стоило медсестре выйти, как Рей прижала к груди голубой шершавый халат и с беспокойством взглянула на Бена.

 – Я не буду подглядывать, – он отвернулся к стене, – обещаю.

 Бен стал рассматривать плакаты. На них была изображена утроба матери с эмбрионом внутри – с первого по последний месяц. Он нашёл второй месяц и внимательно изучил его. На таком сроке плод был совсем крошечный, скрюченный, по размеру не больше фасолинки, в ещё плоском животе матери.

 – Они всё ещё такие маленькие.

 – Прошу прощения? – прошипела Рей. – Чтоб ты знал, за прошедший месяц моя грудь увеличилась на целый размер.

 – Да господи, я про детей! Дети маленькие. На втором месяце беременности, – Бен повернулся, понял, что она была голая, и тут же уставился в потолок. – Я не имел в виду твою грудь. Да я даже на неё не смотрел.

 – Ты _только что_ посмотрел.

 – Я ничего не видел, – соврал Бен, скрестив руки на груди. Он сосредоточился на галечной плитке на потолке и рассеяно подумал, нет ли там асбеста. – И не будь такой _обидчивой_. Твоя грудь вполне себе ничего.

 – Болван. Ты же сказал, что не смотрел, – Бен расценил это как обиду на его _«вполне себе ничего»,_ а не на сам факт того, что он мельком увидел её грудь.

 – Один раз я всё же видел, – убедившись, что опасность миновала, Бен взглянул на Рей. – Ну, помнишь, в тот раз, когда ты от меня забеременела.

 Та нахмурилась и покраснела, но дверь в смотровую открылась прежде, чем она успела что-то ответить.

 Акушером-гинекологом, которого они выбрали после нескольких дней споров, стала миниатюрная женщина лет шестидесяти по имени доктор Каната. Она поздоровалась, обратившись к ним как к мистеру и миссис Соло, и осталась совершенно невозмутимой, когда Рей поспешила уточнить: «Он мне _не_ муж».

 – Ну мы же в двадцать первом веке живём, что в этом такого? – мягко ответила доктор Каната. Поправив огромные очки на носу, она села на низкий стул и начала задавать Бену и Рей кучу вопросов.

 Были ли у неё заболевания, передающиеся половым путём? А у него? Это её первая беременность? Регулярный ли у неё цикл? Когда началась её последняя менструация? Принимала ли она какие-то препараты? Есть ли аллергия? Были ли психические расстройства? Что насчёт курения? Алкоголизма?

 От этого бесконечного потока вопросов у Бена закружилась голова. Всякий раз, когда он отвечал на вопрос, адресованный ему, он добавлял «хм-м…» или «эээ…» Рей тоже была перегружена информацией. Иногда она смущённо поглядывала на него, прежде чем отвечать. Бен осознал, что за последние полчаса узнал о ней больше, чем за всё предшествующее время. Это немного заставило его почувствовать себя виноватым и вспомнить определение, которое Рей дала себе во время их первой попытки обсудить будущее – ночью, в его квартире. _«Инкубатор»._

– Утреннее недомогание?

 – Тошнит, – скривилась Рей, – постоянно. Где-то до одиннадцати утра.

 – Усталость, боль в пояснице, частое мочеиспускание?

 – Да, да и ещё раз да, – Рей с облегчением вздохнула, словно наконец-то смогла выговориться кому-то, кому было не всё равно. Бену пришло в голову, что он ни разу не спрашивал её об этом. – И я чувствую себя очень уставшей. Постоянно.

 – Во время первого триместра следует больше отдыхать. Отпроситесь с работы на пару дней, если можете. Сейчас тяжело, но потом станет легче.

 Бен бросил в её сторону взгляд из серии _«Я же говорил»_. Она нахмурилась.

 – Всё нормально. Друг подменяет меня, когда я прошу, помогает со всякими поручениями на работе. Он замечательный.

 Бен решил, что последние два слова предназначались ему. Он скосил взгляд в её сторону, намереваясь спросить, что это ещё за друг такой, но не стал. Этот вопрос окончательно бы дал понять доктору Каната, что они с Рей едва знакомы, и одна только мысль об этом ему была оскорбительна и постыдна.

 – Генетические аномалии, задержки в развитии, врождённые заболевания? У вас или у кого-то из родственников?

 – Нет, – Бену не нужно было долго думать, ведь он был единственным ребёнком в семье; его мать и отец – тоже. Он взглянул на Рей, подумав, сколько родственников она мысленно должна пересчитать, прежде чем ответить врачу.

 – Эмм… – Рей слегка покраснела. – Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю о своих биологических родителях.

 – Думаете, из-за этого стоит провести генетический анализ? – вмешался Бен.

 Доктор Каната качнулась взад-вперёд на стуле.

 – Я отдала в лабораторию мазок и кровь на анализ, но если никаких проблем не обнаружится, я бы не рекомендовала амниоцентез. При проведении этой процедуры есть риск выкидыша – примерно два процента.

 – Тогда я не хочу, – Бен не знал, откуда была такая уверенность, учитывая, что он сам поднял этот вопрос.

 – Я… Я хочу, – голос Рей звучал не так уверено. Она прикусила губу. – Я бы хотела знать, что что-то может пойти не так, раз понятия не имею, чем болели мои родственники.

 – Разве это имеет значение? Разве это хоть что-то изменит? – Бен прислонился к спинке своего неудобного пластикового стула, скрестив руки на груди.

 – Может быть, – признала она, избегая его взгляд и теребя в руках край завязочки на халате.

 Чувствуя, что в воздухе висит напряжение, доктор Каната прочистила горло:

 – Торопиться некуда. Мы не сможем провести этот анализ в ближайшие семь недель, что бы вы не решили, – она взглянула на них по очереди, – _вместе_.

 – Вы правы, – сдалась Рей. Бен подумал: «Хорошо», ему не хотелось сейчас ругаться ещё и из-за этого. Пусть лучше зовёт его придурком с манией тотального контроля.

 – Итак, – доктор Каната повернулась к ним, – готовы перейти к самому интересному?

 Рей опустилась на спинку гинекологического кресла, явно чувствуя себя неловко, и Бену вдруг подумалось, стоит ли сочинить отговорку и смыться из смотровой? Он уже чуть приподнялся на стуле, но врач успела развязать узлы на халате Рей и распахнула его. Стул противно скрипнул, стоило Бену шмыгнуть на место.

 Он заметил, что её грудь и впрямь стала больше, пусть он и старался думать только о деле. В этой маленькой комнатке было прохладно, и бугорки её сосков приподнимались под тканью халата. Это ужасно напомнило Бену один эпизод – и у него пересохло в горле.

 ***

  _Бен легонько потянул лямку её платья, проверив, получится ли снять его, не расстёгивая. Вышло. Он опустил левую бретельку и обнажил грудь девушки. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть, но когда он коснулся рукой её кожи – почувствовал бугорок, выступивший из-за холодного ночного воздуха. Его ладонь была достаточно большой, чтобы накрыть её левую грудь полностью и жадно сжать, но он сдержался и медленно провёл большим пальцем под упругим холмиком её груди._

_Вторую бретельку девушка опустила сама. Её чёрное платье окутало талию, чуть ниже его рук, цепко державших её между своим телом и холодной стеной._

_Бен оторвал руку от её груди, вызвав вздох неодобрения, и опёрся ладонью на кирпичную стену. Он подался вперёд, прижимаясь к ней своими бёдрами, и опустил голову к ложбинке между грудей. Девушка приятно пахла. Он мог попробовать на вкус солёную капельку её пота, чувствовал губами биение её сердца._

***

 – Ай! – вздрогнула Рей, когда пальцы врача в латексных перчатках коснулись её груди. – Простите. Больно.

 – Слышали? – доктор Каната взглянула на Бена. – И Вам следует быть нежнее.

 Рей отвернулась, густо покраснев. Бен задался вопросом, что бы она подумала, узнав, где только что витали его мысли. Он уставился в пол – чтобы лишний раз не ставить её в неловкое положение и заодно избежать новых неуместных воспоминаний. Бен даже не понял – он просто вспомнил об этом или представил в деталях? Так или иначе, это казалось ему неправильным.

 Доктор Каната не предлагала Бену покинуть их перед началом гинекологического осмотра. Он сидел ближе к спинке кресла Рей, благодаря высшие силы за то, что их от врача отделяла перегородка из простыни, и он точно не мог ничего увидеть. Бен сложил руки в замок и пялился на них, пока доктор Каната не вышла из смотровой, чтобы дать Рей время переодеться, и Бен с облегчением поднял глаза.

 – Ты уверен, что и впрямь хочешь приходить на каждый осмотр? – Рей сидела, положив руки на предплечья, будто защищаясь.

 – Тебя и впрямь тошнит каждое утро? – он проигнорировал её вопрос.

 Она презрительно на него взглянула.

 – Да.

 – И собираешься продолжать работать?

 – Я беременна, а не при смерти, – усмехнулась Рей. – Отвернись. Всё равно мой друг Финн часто меня подменяет. Он потрясающий. Может примчаться посреди ночи с клубничным мороженым, если я попрошу, и всё такое.

 – Знаешь, могла бы и мне позвонить, – это прозвучало будто с обидой, к неудовольствию самого Бена.

 – Зачем? Просить тебя потратить два часа на дорогу до Харлема, чтобы привезти мне мороженое и подержать волосы, пока я блюю в туалете?

 Бен не мог скрыть раздражение – её тон начинал выводить его из себя.

 – Ты просто голодная, или это гормоны? Я просидел здесь с тобой всего два часа, а ты ведёшь себя так, будто я опять в чём-то виноват.

 – Я тебя сюда _не приглашала_ , – Рей перестала шелестеть одеждой, и Бен повернулся. Она была мрачнее тучи. – Идём.

 ***

 Водитель Бена подбросил Рей домой, прежде чем отвести его в офис. Они сидели вместе на заднем сидении, в абсолютной тишине, оба слишком гордые, чтобы выяснять отношения при постороннем человеке. Когда машина остановилась, Бен проигнорировал все возражения Рей и поднялся с ней на пятый этаж в её квартиру.

 – Как ты вообще собираешься уместить здесь кроватку? – Бен стоял в центре комнаты, раскинув руки в стороны. – Я почти дотягиваюсь до двух противоположных стен сразу.

 – Сама разберусь, – бросила она, разматывая шарф.

 – Значит, ты и не думала о переезде.

 – Нет, – прищурилась Рей. – Я сказала: сама разберусь.

 – У меня иногда такое чувство, что один я серьёзно ко всему отношусь, – тембр собственного голоса напомнил Бену отцовский, когда тот злился на мать. – Я один всё планирую, а ты ставишь мне палки в колёса на каждом шагу. И не потому, что ты и впрямь не согласна, а потому что тебе нравится быть стервой.

 Рей скомкала шарф и кинула его на диван в другой угол комнаты, едва не попав Бену в голову. Комната была такой маленькой, что нельзя было сказать наверняка, нарочно ли.

 – Ах прости, что не выбираю, каким грёбаным _цветом_ покрасить стены в несуществующей детской. Я не _планировала_ этого ребёнка.

 – Я тоже, но, в отличие от тебя, я хотя бы не притворяюсь, что ничего не происходит.

 Бен встал прямо перед ней, чтобы она и не пыталась его игнорировать.

 – Притворяюсь, что ничего не происходит?! – Рей со всей силы ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. – Меня тошнит каждый день, я валюсь с ног от усталости, я совершенно сломлена, и бегаю в туалет каждые пять минут. Это всё происходит со мной! А всё, что делаешь ты – швыряешь мне в лицо деньги.

 – Нет, – Бен вскинул руками, – это несправедливо, и ты это знаешь. Разговор окончен, – он сделал два шага к двери и потянул за ручку сильнее, чем следовало. – Увидимся на УЗИ на следующей неделе.

 ***

 Когда на выходных Бен позвонил Хаксу – тот придумал отговорку. Когда он позвонил Фазме – отговорка была той же. С неудовольствием он признал, что они избегали только его, но никак не друг друга, и выбрался в город один. Когда рядом не было Хакса и Фазмы, он не превращал флирт в игру. Он подцепил первую попавшуюся красотку, сказавшую, что видела его фото в журнале «Форбс», и они поехали к нему.

 Сейчас они сидели у него на диване, и она шептала ему что-то о том, что хочет, чтоб он её как следует оттрахал. Идея не особо его вдохновляла – слишком много работы для него одного, а он уже изрядно напился. Вместо этого он положил руки ей на плечи и начал потихоньку на них давить, пока девушка не опустилась перед ним на колени.

 На мгновение её лицо вспыхнуло от негодования, но уже через секунду она расстёгивала ремень его брюк. Бен устроился на диване поудобнее и томно вздохнул, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как она спускает с него штаны. С притворным энтузиазмом девушка обхватила губами головку и принялась за дело.

 Внезапно его телефон завибрировал в кармане брюк, прямо напротив её щеки. Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности.

 – Извини, – пробормотал Бен и потянулся за мобильником, грубо прервавшим их. Он собирался включить беззвучный режим и позволить девушке продолжить ублажать его, как вдруг увидел, кто ему звонит. – Прости, но я должен ответить.

 – Работаешь и по ночам? – обидчиво спросила та, глядя на него снизу вверх.

 – Это не по работе, это моя… не важно. Я на минуту.

 Бен почти оттолкнул её от своих ног и стал одеваться. Почему-то разговаривать с Рей по телефону, когда у него стояк, а на коленях перед ним стоит девица из клуба, показалось ему неправильным.

 – Рей? – он приложил телефон к уху. – Если ты мне звонишь, чтобы я привёз тебе мороженое, богом клянусь, я…

 – Бен… – её голос дрожал. Этот тон вмиг заставил его заткнуться, а его сердце – замереть. – Меня увезли в больницу.


	6. Chapter 6

– И почему ты выбрал этот маршрут? – Бен наклонился вперёд к таксисту, сидя на заднем сидении машины. Вместо того, чтобы позвонить своему личному водителю и подождать, он выбежал на улицу, волоча за собой девицу, дал ей двадцатку на следующее такси и прыгнул в первую попавшуюся машину.

 – Что поделать? Пробки, приятель, – ответил таксист, уныло постукивая пальцами по рулю.

 Пробурчав пару нецензурных словечек, Бен взглянул на стикер, приклеенный к стеклянной перегородке: _«Нападение на водителя грозит лишением свободы сроком до двадцати пяти лет»._

Оно того не стоило. Бен открыл приложение с картой города на телефоне, нервно дёрнув ногой и ударив кресло водителя, так что тот обернулся. Одиннадцать кварталов до больницы Бет-Изрейел.

 Они остановились на светофоре. Бен пошарил в карманах, нашёл два чека на двадцать долларов, смял их и кинул водителю через перегородку.

 – Сдачи не надо.

 Он выскочил из салона, едва не попав под проезжавшую мимо машину, и неуклюже бросился к тротуару. Семь кварталов на север, четыре квартала на запад. Он побежал.

 ***

 – Что произошло?

 – Бен? – Рей привстала на больничной койке. Её лицо было ужасно бледным.

 – Что произошло? – повторил он, оказавшись подле неё в три шага.

 – Кто-то оставил детскую кроватку на обочине, где забирают мусор, – Рей едва не начала плакать. – Я хотела поднять её на пятый этаж… и упала.

 – Господи, _блять_ , боже мой, – Бен сжал кулаки и обошёл кровать. – О чём ты вообще думала?!

 – Мистер Кеноби, это сейчас не поможет, – в разговор встрял врач, оказавшийся на другом конце приёмной.

 – Мы не женаты, – огрызнулась Рей.

 – А… – врач поднял бровь. – Тогда Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

 – Я отец ребёнка.

 – Только родственники пациентки мо...

 – Пусть останется, – прервала его Рей, к удивлению самого Бена. – Я хочу, чтобы он остался.

 – Хорошо, – врач с подозрением уставился на Бена. – Без криков.

 Бен окатил его убийственным взглядом и бросился к стулу у больничной койки. Он не собирался кричать – Бен чувствовал, что Рей вот-вот расплачется, и это точно произойдёт, если он продолжит в том же духе, поэтому он сдержался.

 Когда врач вышел, Рей спросила его, почти шёпотом:

 – Ты выпил?

 – Да, – бросил он, – но я не пьян, если ты об этом.

 Её подбородок дёрнулся.

 – Может, не следовало звонить.

 Но во время гинекологического осмотра она как-то дотянулась до его бедра и вцепилась в него пальцами, которые в тот момент показались Бену железными когтями. Бен почти взял её за руку, но одумался – но это было бы слишком интимно.

 – Кровотечения нет, – врач отодвинулся от ног Рей и опустил нижнюю часть её кресла. Бен молчал – казалось, даже не выдохнул. – Давайте проведём ультразвук.

 Гель, который нанесли на живот Рей, был прозрачным и вязким. Выглядело нелепо на её всё ещё плоском животе. Но когда на экране появилась картинка, Бен увидел – посреди статичного изображения утробы – что-то чёрное, похоже на мешочек, а внутри него – нечто белое, походившее на скрученного слизняка и двигавшееся, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть.

 – Вот это? – Рей повысила голос, глядя на экран во все глаза. – Это ребёнок? Выглядит как надо?

 Врач прищурился. У Бена дико пересохло в горле.

 – Хмм-хмм… – два этих звука, ничего не выражавших, почти убили его. Врач продолжал смотреть на экран и осторожно двигать прибором по животу Рей кругами. Он вытер большую часть геля и приложил к коже доплер, после чего слушал, казалось, целую вечность. Наконец, он выпрямился. – Сердцебиение плода в норме. Движения в норме. И кровотечения нет, – врач повернулся. – Ваш ребёнок в порядке. Вам очень повезло.

 Бен слышал, будто вдалеке, чьи-то сдавленные, хриплые вздохи – вздохи того, кто пытается не расплакаться. Он чувствовал, что ему щиплет глаза. Вздохи становились всё короче и короче, стали походить на отчаянные всхлипы. Пока Рей не обернулась и не взглянула на него – он так и не осознал, что это _не она_ так тяжело дышала.

 – Бен… – в её взгляде была нежность, которая, он мог поклясться, была материнской нежностью. И вдруг ему стало просто необходимо побыть одному.

 – Мне нужно… Я сейчас приду, – он чуть не перевернул стул, вставая. Рей не пыталась его остановить, склонив голову и взглянув на свой липкий от геля живот, а потом опять на монитор.

 Оставшись наедине с собой, в коридоре, Бен зашёл за угол и, закрыв лицо руками, заплакал.

 ***

 – Мам?.. – он чувствовал себя шестилеткой, забравшейся на кровать к родителям – нет, к матери – в поисках утешения после чудовищного ночного кошмара.

 – Бен? – голос матери на другом конце провода звучал сонливо. – Почти час ночи.

 – Знаю. Мне просто нужно с тобой поговорить.

 – Тебя арестовали? – с подозрением спросила она.

 Должно быть, она сейчас была в Хамптонсе, наслаждалась там последними тёплыми деньками, пока зима не вынудила её вернуться на Манхэттен. Бен представил её сидящей на кровати, с включённой лампой на тумбочке, готовой в любой момент сорваться с места и примчаться к нему на помощь. Такое случалось дважды, когда он учился в университете.

 – Нет, – он бы, наверно, даже рассмеялся, если бы не плакал за минуту до этого. – Просто хотел услышать твой голос.

 – Ты уже давно обходишься без этого.

 – Сейчас в моей жизни очень много всего происходит, – Бен тяжело вздохнул.

 Мать ждала, когда он продолжит, но он молчал. Тогда она осторожно спросила:

 – Хочешь поделиться со мной?

 Отчасти он хотел. Его мать могла найти выход из любой ситуации. Не всегда могла найти правильные слова – на самом деле, почти никогда, бестактность Бен унаследовал от неё – но она была человеком действия.

 – Возвращайся ко сну, мам.

 – Ладно, – она колебалась. – Люблю тебя, сынок.

 – Мам…

 – Да? – она зевнула.

 – Когда ты поняла, что любишь меня?

 С минуту она молчала.

 – Уверен, что не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?

 – Просто ответь.

 Она ненадолго задумалась, лишь на мгновение, после чего сказала с теплотой – той, что Бен редко слышал в её голосе.

 – Как только увидела тебя – на ультразвуке.

 ***

 Когда Бен вернулся, Рей глядела в потолок, уже переодетая, держа руки на своём плоском животе.

 Она посмотрела на Бена, нахмурившись.

 – Всё хорошо?

 – Ты прокатилась по целому лестничному пролёту. Это я должен спрашивать.

 Бен знал, что было видно – он плакал. Его глаза покраснели, и ему пришлось умыться холодной водой. Он проигнорировал вопрос. На самом деле, Бен не смущался самого факта, но по определённым причинам он не плакал у неё на глазах.

 На её губах мелькнула почти мечтательная улыбка.

 – Я сломала запястье.

 – Что? – Бен уставился на неё, потом на её руку. Та была перебинтована, и он мог поклясться, что всё было в порядке, когда делали УЗИ. Ведь это была та рука, которой она вцепилась в его бедро.

 – Я не чувствовала боль, когда увидела, что ребёнок в порядке, – она мягко, забавно усмехнулась. – Но потом адски заболело.

 – Они дали тебе обезболивающее? – Бен подошёл к стулу у больничной койки и сел – медленно и грузно.

 – Нет, оставили страдать, – скривилась Рей. – Жить буду.

 – Рей, ты меня сегодня напугала, – сказал он, глядя на свои сложенные в замок руки.

 – Знаю, – еле слышно ответила Рей. – Глупо было… Прости.

 Бен кивнул, медленно.

 – Тебе нельзя таскать что попало по этим лестницам туда-сюда.

 – Знаю.

 Несколько минут они молчали. Рей выглядела виноватой, и Бен решил не упускать возможность.

 – Мой друг собирается продавать квартиру, – он пошарил в карманах. – Это в Вест-Виллидж. Не такой претенциозный район, как Верхний Ист-Сайд. Считай, что это компромисс.

 Рей недоверчиво на него взглянула.

 – Это довольно далеко от Харлема.

 – Думаю, тебе понравится, – он сделал паузу. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассмотрела этот вариант.

 ***

 Когда на следующей неделе Бен привёл Рей к дому, он мог бы сказать, что ей понравилось. Деревья на улице, ведущей к дому, росли по обеим сторонам дороги и образовывали зелёную арку. В трёх кварталах была река Гудзон. Зайдя в квартиру, Рей молча обошла прихожую, внимательно изучала книжные полки, встроенные прямо в стены, глядела на паркетные полы и высокие потолки.

 – И как тебе? – Бен прошёл следом за ней из кухни в гостиную.

 – Миленько. Но совсем не похоже на твой стиль, – она взглянула на него и подняла бровь.

 – Так и есть, – засмеялся Бен. – Я бы поселил тебя в квартире где-нибудь на верхнем этаже, в доме с лифтом и швейцаром. И с мягкими стенами, – она сверкнула глазами, но он знал, что на самом деле она не злится. Он всё лучше и лучше начинал разбираться, когда она действительно злится, а когда лишь протестует ему назло. – Это скорее в твоём стиле, – он прислонился к дверному проёму между кухней и гостиной. – Я прав?

 – Да, – признала Рей. Она выглянула в окно, во двор. – Я бы там рисовала. Ну, когда рука заживёт.

 – Отлично, – Бен поглядел на свои ногти и мимоходом добавил, – я уже внёс залог.

 – Что? – она тут же обернулась. – Я сказала, что тут миленько, а не дала добро, – она повысила голос, и звучал он почти обижено.

 – Пожалуйста, только не психуй.

 – И во сколько это обошлось? – прищурилась она, и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

 – Это было хорошее вложение, – юлил он.

 – Сколько? – произнесла Рей почти по слогам.

 – Одна целая, четыре десятых…

 – Миллиона? – побледнела она. – И во сколько мне обойдётся аренда?

 – Рей, я не позволю тебе платить мне за аренду, – Бен старался говорить спокойно, но получалось скорее нервозно. У него были на то причины – её нельзя было волновать, а она уже выглядела так, будто впала в ступор. – Я не твой арендодатель, я твой… – он замолчал. – Я просто хочу, чтобы нам обоим было проще, – она всё ещё и слова не сказала, тогда Бен решил использовать ещё один довод. Он всё так же не желал, чтобы она работала, но должен был уступить хоть в чём-то. – Мой водитель будет возить тебя на работу и обратно. Я знаю, отсюда далеко до…

 – Меня уволили.

 – Что?

 – Я слишком часто бегала в туалет из-за тошноты, – сказала она и подняла перебинтованную руку, – а потом сломала запястье. Знаешь, как медленно и неудобно варить латте одной рукой? – Бен знал, что ему бы следовало посочувствовать, но он не мог даже притвориться, что ему жаль. Он ничего не сказал. Рей шмыгнула носом. – Я собиралась переехать к другу, пока мне не станет лучше.

 – Переезжай сюда, – Бен пересёк гостиную. – Ты можешь найти работу рядом с домом, если действительно захочешь. Знаешь, сколько дорогущих кофешопов в Вест-Виллидж?

 Рей тихонько усмехнулась.

 – Почему ты так сильно хочешь мне помочь?

 – Это не ради тебя, – безобидная ложь, но отчасти и правда. – Этот дом в миле от моего, и еще ближе к моему офису. Я много работаю, иногда допоздна. Если бы ты жила здесь, я бы смог чаще видеться с ребёнком. Это ради меня – законченного эгоиста.

 Глаза Рей покраснели. Она отвернулась, медленно прошла по коридору и завернула в одну из спален. Бен последовал за ней.

 – Рей?

 Она стояла в центре комнаты, по размеру ничем не уступавшей всей её квартире в Харлеме. Увидев Бена у дверей, она быстро вытерла слёзы рукавом.

 – Я просто подумала... Можно устроить здесь детскую.


	7. Chapter 7

Входную дверь открыла не Рей.

 – Ты, должно быть, тот козёл, от которого Рей забеременела.

 – Ты кто такой? – Бен сделал шаг назад, оценивающе взглянув на парня.

 – Финн.

 Ему было знакомо это имя. Финн, который подменял её на работе. Финн, который привозил ей клубничное мороженое, когда её тянуло на сладкое.

 – Финн.

 – Ага.

 – Я бы спросил разрешения войти, но это мой дом.

 Финн не сдвинулся с места.

 – Ты же знаешь, почему она не хотела переезжать? Потому что не хотела, чтобы её дом принадлежал тебе. И _сама_ не хотела принадлежать тебе.

 Бен не знал, что больше его разозлило – тон этого парня или зерно истины в его словах. Поспорить было бы трудно – Рей и впрямь не хотела переезжать, и одной из главных причины было её недоверие к нему.

 Вместо ответа Бен отпихнул парня, протиснувшись в дверь боком, и зашёл внутрь. Утреннее субботнее солнце осветило своими лучами пустые комнаты. В гостиной почти не было мебели, один только маленький столик у подоконника. Когда на той неделе они привезли кроватку, пеленальный столик и кресло-качалку, Рей пошутила, что детская будет единственной меблированной комнатой в доме. Бен не подозревал, что она серьёзно. Но так и было – всё, что заполоняло её однушку в Харлеме, здесь умещалось в углу.

 – Где Рей?

 Не успел Финн ответить, как из ванной в холле донёсся уже знакомый шум. Утренняя тошнота. Бен едва сделал шаг по направлению к двери, как парень схватил его за локоть.

 – Отвали от неё.

 – Чего-чего? – Бен отдернул руку, но приблизился к Финну и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

 – Я сказал: отвали. Ты ей не парень.

 – А ты – не отец её ребёнка, – Бен смотрел на него пару секунд и, пока тот стоял как вкопанный, оттолкнул его в сторону плечом, едва применив силу. Это было ничто в сравнении с тем, на что этот паренёк, по мнению Бена, серьёзно напрашивался. Он открыл дверь.

 Рей взглянула на него через отражение в зеркале. Она стояла, наклонившись над раковиной.

 – Бен?

 – Я думал, тебе нужна помощь, чтобы собрать кроватку, – он закрыл за собой дверь в ванную. – Я же не знал, что тут будет твой парень. Я вообще не знал, что у тебя есть парень.

 Рей медленно выпрямилась.

 – Он не мой парень.

 – Но очень хотел бы им стать.

 Она не поднимала головы, предпочтя разглядывать слив раковины, так что он не увидел её свирепый взгляд в отражении зеркала.

 – Наверное.

 – Ты, должно быть, очень ему нравишься, раз он впутывается во всё это, – прямо сказал Бен. Она немного вздрогнула, а затем повернулась, скрестив руки. На ней была бесформенная футболка, раскрашенная, видимо, вручную. Её яркий, солнечно-жёлтый цвет только придавал лицу Рей ещё большую серьёзность.

 – Когда-нибудь у меня может появиться парень. Не обязательно Финн. Может, я даже выйду замуж.

 – Знаю.

 – Ты тоже, может быть, женишься.

 – Нет, – мгновенно ответил Бен, – уж поверь.

 – Может и нет, – согласилась она, вспомнив про его многочисленные интрижки и про его характер. – Но в один прекрасный день может появиться другой мужчина, который захочет играть важную роль в жизни этого ребёнка.

 – Я на такое не согласен, – Бену было плевать, что это звучало эгоистично и мелочно. – Ты заставляешь меня сражаться, чтобы играть в жизни этого ребёнка хоть какую-то роль. И я не готов делиться.

 Рей посмотрела на него жалостливо – не в лучшем значении этого слова. Он ненавидел этот взгляд. Будто она смотрела на нечто сломленное и с любопытством гадала, что может окончательно его растоптать.

 – Финн уже помог мне собрать кроватку.

 Его кровь закипела. Бен старался успокоиться и не подавать вида – он не хотел, чтобы Рей снова бросила в его сторону тот самый взгляд. Вместо этого он сказал два слова – коротко, напряжённо, почти уязвлённо:

 – Ну конечно.

 – Умеешь обращаться с кистью? – она посмотрела на него, смягчившись.

 – Я не особо хорошо рисую, – ответил Бен честно. Он задался вопросом, будет ли ребёнок талантлив и верить в высшие идеалы, как она, или будет мыслить аналитически и хорошо разбираться в математике, как он.

 Она мяла в руках край своей жёлтой раскрашенной футболки.

 – Это лишь стены, Бен. Ты мог бы докрасить везде, где я не дотянусь.

 ***

 Когда Бен предложил пойти на уроки сородительства, Рей лишь посмеялась. Но он говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Он сказал, что уже внёс это в своё расписание – так что уже в пять вечера в следующий четверг Рей спустилась в метро и ехала к нему в офис. Гордость не дала ей позвонить водителю, хотя Бен уже забил нужный номер в её телефон, а ходить пешком она уставала.

 Рей уже настроилась, что в офисе её примут с холодком, но Дофельд Митака встретил её с почти дружеской улыбкой.

 – Позволите повесить Ваше пальто, мэм?

 Она отдала ему верхнюю одежду.

 – Спасибо.

 – Вам назначено? – только спустя пару секунд Рей поняла, что секретарь пошутил. – Это шутка, мисс Кеноби. Вам не нужно согласовывать визит заранее.

 – А… – она неловко засмеялась. – Так мило с Вашей стороны.

 – Оу, я тут ни при чём. Мистер Соло внёс Вас в список.

 – Какой список?

 Дофельд понизил голос и ответил, почти заговорщически:

 – Список тех, кто может приходить без приглашения.

 – Ого… – Рей почти засмеялась при мысли, что у Бена есть маленький чёрный блокнотик. – И много людей в этом списке?

 – Всего двое, – загадочно ответил Митака, но не стал уточнять. – Можете войти.

 Его кабинет выглядел безупречно, как на фотографии для какого-нибудь журнала по дизайну интерьеров. На столе лежали очки, и это её заинтриговало. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Рей прошла к столу мимо шкафов и взяла в руки очки.

 Книга, на которой они лежали, резко выделялась на фоне всего, что было в кабинете. Потрёпанная обложка, яркая, но немного поблекшая от времени. Даже шрифт названия был весёлым и миленьким: _«Чего ждать, когда ждёшь ребёнка»_.

 Рей почти засмеялась, насколько абсурдно было видеть эту книгу на столе Бена Соло – среди таблиц, налоговых отчётов и стикеров с памятками. Она осторожно сдвинула очки и открыла книгу одним пальцем.

 Она поняла, что закладкой был вовсе не кусок бумаги. Фотографии с УЗИ. Врач отдал им копии, когда они ушли из больницы около трёх ночи. Свои Бен использовал как закладку. Её – лежали в ящике, в надёжном месте, но Рей не доставала и не разглядывала их каждый день.

 – Прости, что опоздал, – Бен шаркал чёрными лакированными туфлями, что выдало Рей его приближение ещё до того, как он вошёл.

 Когда она выпрямилась и обошла стол, Бен как-то странно на неё взглянул.

 – Что?

 – Что «что»?

 – Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

 Он неловко указал пальцем куда-то на неё.

 – Живот… стал больше.

 – Нет, не стал, – Рей почти обиделась. – Всего одиннадцать недель. Ребёнок размером со… _сливу_. По крайней мере, если верить твоей книге.

 Она могла поклясться, что видела, как его торчащие из тёмных волос уши покраснели.

 – Серьёзно. У тебя уже живот.

 Рей усмехнулась.

 – Не-а. Это всё мороженое.

 – Взгляни, – он отвёл её к застеклённой стене и, стоя позади, натянул её рубашку, так что ткань облегала живот. Они стояли и вместе смотрели на её отражение.

 Он был прав: её живот и впрямь выглядел как-то по-другому. Снизу появилась небольшая округлость, похожая – за неимением лучшего определения – на _пузырь_. Её грудь увеличилась – и, видимо, следом за ней и живот. Рей носила зимние куртки и бесформенные футболки, говоря себе, что она просто чуть располнела, но живот уже был. Маленький, даже чуть-чуть милый, но он был.

 – Нет, – она запнулась, – ребёнок ведь… должен быть размером со сливу!

 Бен громко рассмеялся при виде её вытаращенных глаз.

 – Рей, слушай. Этот ребёнок вырастет огроменным…

 – Это всё из-за тебя! – воскликнула она, глядя на свой едва заметный животик и представляя, как он будет расти, и расти, и расти… – Я стану жирной!

 Бен лишь рассмеялся ещё громче.

 ***

 – В течение многих веков, – женщина средних лет расхаживала по рядам в кабинете. Её голос был успокаивающим, обволакивающим разум. Среди всех этих парочек, улыбавшихся и державшихся за руки, Рей чувствовала себя совершенно не на своём месте, – люди женились по многим причинам, и ни одна из них не показалась бы нам романтичной. Сегодня пары женятся по любви. Но по статистике, после рождения ребёнка они уже не так счастливы и менее удовлетворены семейной жизнью.

 – Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня прийти сюда, – прошипела Рей, поймав взгляд Бена. К несчастью, они сидели далеко – слишком далеко – от выхода, и ей оставалось лишь с тоской глядеть на дверь.

 – Извини, – шепнул Бен.

 Женщина столкнулась с ним взглядом и нахмурилась.

 – Всю свою любовь и заботу родители отдают ребёнку: так рьяно, что забывают друг о друге. Им больше не о чем поговорить, кроме как о ребёнке. У них нет ничего общего, кроме ребёнка.

 Идею прийти сюда подал Хакс – тоже переживший развод родителей. Это называлось _«Сородительство 101»_ , и у Бена сложилось впечатление, что придумана была вся эта система исключительно в целях улучшения демографической ситуации. Уроки предназначались для пар, которые собирались вместе растить детей, но сами при этом были не… _вместе_. Хотя все остальные, кроме них двоих, явно были, что называется, _очень_ вместе.

 – Первое занятие будет посвящено отношениям между матерью и отцом, – женщина встала позади них и положила одну руку на плечо Бена, другую – на плечо Рей. – Ведь это – фундамент крепкой семьи и залог счастья ребёнка. Сегодня мы в первую очередь сосредоточимся на важности сохранения физической и эмоциональной близости в ваших отношениях. Начнём с упражнения, которое будет связано с ожиданиями. Вы будете спрашивать, что Ваш партнёр ожидает от семейной жизни, будучи родителем. Повернитесь лицом друг к другу.

 – Убейте меня кто-нибудь, – процедила Рей сквозь зубы, подгибая ноги и поворачиваясь к Бену. Тот подавил смешок, чем заслужил ещё один неодобрительный взгляд психолога.

 – Сколько часов Вы планируете спать ночью? – женщина задала первый из списка вопросов, всё тем же убаюкивающим голосом.

 – Зависит от того, с тобой ребёнок или со мной, – ответ Бена был прагматичным. Рей пожала плечами. Вокруг них загудели десятки голосов.

 – Кто будет вставать к ребёнку ночью?

 – Я.

 – Я.

 Они ответили одновременно, после чего Рей уточнила:

 – С каких пор у тебя есть грудь?

 – Я думал, мы за искусственное вскармливание.

 – А я думала, мы за грудное, – она сощурилась.

 Тем временем уже прозвучал следующий вопрос, и им пришлось переключиться на него, как и остальным. Держались они не так уверенно.

 – Собираетесь ли вы заниматься религиозным воспитанием ребёнка?

 – Нет.

 – Ну, я бы хотел, чтобы его крестили.

 – _Ты религиозный?_ – недоверчиво взглянула на него Рей.

 – Мы это потом обсудим.

 – Да нам _много чего_ придётся потом обсудить.

 – Будет ли семья посещать богослужения вместе?

 – Нет, – ответила Рей за них обоих, сурово глядя на Бена. Он не возразил.

 – Будете ли вы выяснять отношения на глазах у ребёнка?

 – Нет, – сразу ответил Бен.

 – Да, – когда он взглянул на Рей, та саркастично добавила, – я просто реально смотрю на вещи.

 – Вы будете ходить к семейному психологу? – они проигнорировали этот вопрос. – Как часто вы планируете заниматься сексом после рождения ребёнка?

 Бен открыл рот, но тут же передумал что-либо отвечать и захлопнул его, на что Рей рассмеялась:

 – Даже знать не хочу, как часто ты занимаешься сексом. Не хочу завидовать.

 Он странно на неё посмотрел, но комментировать не стал.

 – Считаете ли Вы, что после рождения ребёнка секс останется прежним?

 – В смысле, его в моей жизни как не было, так и не будет? Да, – Рей отвечала легко, честно и саркастично. Она заметила, что губы Бена дрогнули в усмешке.

 – Без понятия, как на это отвечать, – добавил он. – Да?..

 – Останется ли Ваш партнёр для Вас сексуально привлекательным? – психолог подозрительно на них смотрела и стала подходить ближе, будто знала, что они не воспринимают её вопросы всерьёз.

 – О да, – Рей замерла. – Девочки в клубах просто без ума от папочек.

 Бен усмехнулся. Он тоже мог придумать в ответ что-нибудь остроумное, хотя всё это звучало ужасно глупо.

 – Ты останешься секси и на девятом месяце, когда будешь ходить вперевалку, как утка. Сексапильная такая утка.

 Рей фыркнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.

 – Хорошо, – женщина одобрительно кивнула. – Юмор – это хорошо. Смеяться вместе – тоже хорошо.

 Бен изо всех сил старался громко не рассмеяться из-за всей нелепости происходящего на этих занятиях и их личной ситуации. Рей ухмыльнулась, взглянув на него.

 Ведь им было над чем посмеяться.


	8. Chapter 8

– Спасибо, что позвала встретиться здесь, а не ворвалась в мой кабинет, – Бен сел напротив своей матери за накрытый белой скатертью стол в бистро в Гринвич-Виллидж. – А я всё гадал, как скоро любопытство возьмёт над тобой верх.

 – Итак, кто она? – Лея Органа не ходила вокруг да около. Она и не притронулась к чаю – что было не похоже на неё – и хотя старалась не повышать голос, Бен знал, что она вот-вот взорвётся.

 – Она… – Бен замолчал. Два с половиной месяца назад, когда Рей нашла его в баре, он не мог ответить на этот вопрос, потому что ничего о ней не знал. Сейчас – потому что знал слишком много, и объяснить в двух словах было бы слишком трудно. – Она интересная.

 – И в интересном положении.

 – Очень смешно, – сухо ответил Бен. – Как ты догадалась?

 – Ты совсем не умеешь врать, – она, наконец, выдохнула и сделала глоток чая: теперь, когда её подозрения подтвердились, она могла позволить себе расслабиться.

 – Рано или поздно я бы тебе рассказал, – он вертел в руках вилку. – Просто не знал, как.

 – Ты думал, я разочаруюсь? – мягко спросила она.

 – Может, – признался Бен. Это было правдой: ему было всё равно, что думают о его личной жизни другие; но по определённым причинам мысль о том, что его мать – водившая его в церковь каждое воскресенье и в своё время давшая ему презервативы с настоятельным советом использовать их по назначению – разочаруется, пугала его.

 – Бен, – его мать шумно вздохнула и продолжила, ласково, – я не сержусь. Я уже начала терять надежду на то, что когда-нибудь обзаведусь внуками. Я могу с ней увидеться?

 – Не думаю, что она к этому готова, – Бен подумал, что на самом-то деле и _он сам к этому не готов_.

 – О чём это ты? – Лея выглядела оскорблённой.

 – Мы не… мы не вместе, – увиливал он.

 – Но вы же можете опять сойтись, – Лея взглянула, ожидая его положительного ответа. Очевидно, она подумала, что они расстались до того как девушка узнала о том, что беременна.

 – Мы никогда и _не были_ вместе.

 – Бен, – выдохнула она.

 – Ты же сказала, что не сердишься, – сказал он в свою защиту.

 – Так и есть, – сощурилась Лея.

 – Ага, конечно, – фыркнул он.

 Они замолчали, когда официант подал им ланч. Лея сделала заказ ещё до того, как пришёл сын, всё ещё помня его любимые блюда – стейк, брюссельская капуста, пшеничный хлеб и немного масла.

 Чтобы хоть немного её успокоить, он, наконец, сказал:

 – Её зовут Рей. Она бы тебе понравилась.

 – Какая она?

 – Звиздец какая упрямая. Прости, – он поспешил извиниться за выражение, увидев, что Лея нахмурилась. – С ума меня сводит. Она умная и весёлая, но с ней так сложно.

 – Ты же можешь на ней жениться, – это звучало больше как совет, чем шутка.

 – Ужасная идея, – Бен громко усмехнулся, представив лицо Рей, если он вдруг встанет на одно колено.

 Лея пожала плечами.

 – В подобных случаях обычно так и поступают. Так я сама и поступила.

 – Я не знал.

 Лея снова пожала плечами, на этот раз почти беспомощно.

 – Я думала, так будет лучше для тебя.

 Бен боролся с собой пару секунд.

 – Не думаю, что это было правильное решение.

 Он видел, что ранил её. У неё в горле встал ком, она прокашлялась и взяла себя в руки. Бен стыдливо ковырялся вилкой в тарелке.

 Наконец она спросила, максимально тактично:

 – И как ты переживаешь всю эту ситуацию?

 – Я напуган, – он пытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. – Не уверен, что ребёнку пойдёт на пользу жить на два дома, таскаться от одного родителя к другому… Не уверен, что справлюсь.

 – Если ты уже волнуешься, что не справишься – ты обязательно справишься. Волнение – это девяносто процентов родительских обязанностей, – она понимала, что он ей не верит, и продолжила. – Бен, ты всегда обо всём волновался. Мне кажется, даже слишком много. Я знаю, что я и твой отец…

 – Мам, – он перебил её и серьёзно взглянул. – Давай не будем о папе, ладно?

 – Хорошо, – она прислонилась к спинке стула. – Дата родов уже известна?

 – Восемнадцатое мая, – декабрь только начался, и до этой даты, казалось, ещё много времени. Бен осознал, впав в ступор на пару минут, что это Рождество будет последним, которое он отметит, выпивая с Хаксом, и поехав после этого на ужин к матери. В следующий раз он будет прятать игрушки под ёлку. Осознание этого пришло совершенно внезапно. – Она на семнадцатой неделе.

 – У вас с Рей ещё куча времени во всём разобраться. Всё будет хорошо, – они встали, чтобы одеться, как вдруг Лея крепко обняла его. – И я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь.

 – Спасибо, – ему пришлось согнуться почти вдвое, чтобы она дотянулась, и всё же, он не отпускал её чуть дольше обычного.

 Она потрепала его по щеке.

 – Мне-то легко, дорогой. Моя задача – просто любить тебя и малыша. Вся тяжёлая работа – на вас двоих.

 ***

 – Как занятия по сородительству?

 – Отъебись, Хакс, – скривился Бен. Они вытащились в бар после напряжённой рабочей недели. На следующий день в календаре Бена значился очередной визит к врачу с Рей – запланированное УЗИ, потом нужно было записаться на уроки по грудному вскармливанию, потому что – _само собой_ – этот вопрос они решили так, как хотела она. Из-за всего этого Бену просто необходимо было выпить.

 – Всё настолько плохо? – зубоскалил Хакс.

 – Не то чтобы, – размыслил Бен, поболтав свой напиток в бокале. На этой неделе занятия были посвящены планам на десятилетнюю перспективу. Он выяснил, что их планы кардинально отличались. Она хотела обзавестись собственной картинной галереей и работать учительницей рисования для детей из малообеспеченных семей. Он хотел составить конкуренцию банковскому холдингу «Морган Стэнли» и добиться двух миллионов чистой прибыли. Ни тот, ни другой план не учитывали ребёнка, и это единственное, что было между ними общим. – Мы много узнаём друг о друге. Например, что ни о чём не можем договориться.

 – Например?

 – Рей не хочет узнавать пол нашего ребёнка.

 – И что?

 – А я хочу знать. Мне нужно строить планы. И моё терпение не безгранично.

 – Я в курсе, – заметил Хакс и стащил оливку из мартини Бена. – Кстати о терпении. Я наконец-то уговорил Фаз переехать ко мне.

 – Что? – Бен чуть не подавился. Он знал, что они временами спят друг с другом – месяцы, может даже годы, но был уверен, что для них это обычное дело, ничего не значащее. – Тебе бы об этом не мне рассказывать, а менеджеру отдела кадров.

 – Я подумал, тебе следует знать. Как другу, – Хакс выглядел почти нервозным.

 – Верно, – Бен выпил, задавшись вопросом, в реальность чего верится больше: этих отношений или его предстоящего отцовства? Вместе с Хаксом они шатались пьяные по городу и не пропускали ни одной юбки. Бен должен был заметить, что друг уже несколько месяцев как потерял к этому интерес, но не заметил – слишком его поглотили перемены в собственной жизни. – Я рад за вас обоих, – после недолгой паузы Бен добавил, – тогда тебе, наверное, пора домой к ней.

 – Ещё по одной, – Хакс хлопнул его по плечу. На его бледном лице появилась печальная, но светлая улыбка. – За старые добрые времена.

 ***

 – Хотите узнать пол? – доктор Каната остановила прибор на животе Рей. Оба родителя смотрели на экран – на ребёнка, который, согласно книге Бена, был размером с маленькую репку – поэтому они не сразу поняли, что им задали вопрос.

 Бен постарался смолчать и ничего не говорить, пока не ответит Рей, но и она молчала. Тогда он ответил то, что, как думал, было у неё на уме:

 – Нет.

 – Да.

 Бен тут же на неё уставился. Она хитро ему улыбнулась. Рей лежала на кушетке – её рубашка была задрана до груди, округлый семнадцати недельный животик был липким от геля, и на него светила люминесцентная лампа прибора. Живот был едва заметен во время первого триместра; сейчас, на втором, вместо утренней тошноты Рей страдала от боли в спине.

 – Вы уверены?

 – Нет, – она прикусила губу. – Но думаю, мне это нужно. Чтобы вполне осознать всё происходящее.

 – Хорошо, – Бен повернулся к доктору Каната. – Да, мы хотим знать.

 ***

 Не спросив, Бен решил угостить девушку в баре. Она приняла напиток с лёгкой улыбкой. По какой-то причине эта брюнетка атлетического телосложения ему приглянулась. Бен не был пьян. Он заказал ещё пару коктейлей и слушал её болтовню про учёбу в магистратуре и недавнее расставание с парнем.

 Девушка поцеловала его, когда они оказались на кухне у него дома. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они дошли до спальни и упали на кровать. Она стала расстёгивать его рубашку.

 – Погоди, погоди, – вырвалось у него. Бен даже не был уверен, что произнёс это. Когда она остановилась, не понимая, что он имеет в виду, он обронил, – я не могу.

 Девушка – как её звали, Рейчел? Нервно хихикнула.

 – Всё слишком быстро?

 – Нет, я просто… – путано говорил Бен. – Я не ищу себе девушку.

 – Хорошо, – она всё ещё смеялась, – это не проблема.

 Бен взглянул на неё, поняв, что не помнит ни одну из девушек, с которыми спал. Единственным исключением была, конечно, Рей. Совершенно ясно, что через пару дней он не вспомнит, как выглядит и эта девчонка. Не вспомнит, чем она отличалась от других – именем, болтовнёй, что её смешило. Он снова выпалил, не понимая, что говорит:

 – Сегодня я узнал, что у меня родится дочь.

 – У тебя… есть девушка? Жена? – она вмиг перестала смеяться.

 – Ни то, ни другое, – Бен сел на край своей кровати.

 – А… – брюнетка удивилась, будто после его признания можно было вообще чему-то удивляться. Она подобралась к Бену ближе и коснулась его плеча. – Тогда поздравляю, наверное.

 – Спасибо, – он безнадёжно усмехнулся. – Я ещё не до конца это осознал, как видишь.

 Он опёрся локтями на колени и уставился в пол.

 – Эй. Я всё ещё здесь, – она намотала его галстук себе на пальцы и попыталась притянуть Бена к себе.

 – Извини, я не могу, – он забрал у неё галстук. – Ты тоже чья-то дочь, – Бен добавил, почти сам себе, – поверить не могу, что только что сказал.

 Какое-то время они сидели на разных сторонах кровати. Девушка шумно вздохнула и начала обуваться. Бен проводил её к двери, не вытаскивая рук из карманов.

 – Мне действительно жаль, – он вытащил мобильный. – Я позвоню своему водителю, он отвезёт тебя домой.

 – Я пешком пройдусь.

 – Уже поздно, – отчаянно настаивал Бен. – Дай хотя бы вызвать тебе такси.

 Они ехали в лифте в полной тишине. Когда Бен открыл перед девушкой дверь в такси, она остановилась и озадачено на него взглянула.

 – Ты самый странный мужчина, который мне попадался в жизни, – после чего добавила, смягчившись, – но это скорее комплимент.

 ***

 Его телефон зазвонил в час ночи – Бен всё ещё не спал, переключая каналы один за другим, уже не по первому кругу.

 – Рей?

 – Привет, – она сделала паузу, будто вспомнив о чём-то. – Ты один?

 – Да, – он не стал говорить ей, что остался один лишь недавно. Бен ещё пытался понять, что произошло. Он не понимал, чем руководствовался, знал только, что чувствовал себя виноватым, когда та девушка лежала у него на кровати. – Всё хорошо?

 – Ага. Просто хотела тебе сказать, – Бен понял, что она улыбается. – Я почувствовала, как малышка шевелится.

 – Правда? – и девица, и муки совести в секунду были позабыты. – И на что это похоже?

 Рей колебалась, но потом сказала:

 – Можешь приехать, если хочешь. Потрогаешь сам.

 – Это не… слишком странно? – спросил Бен после недолгой паузы.

 – В нашей ситуации – уже ничего не странно, – усмехнулась Рей. – Приходи. Не хочу, чтобы ты такое пропустил.


	9. Chapter 9

– Я здесь! – крикнула Рей, услышав, что он пришёл.

Из тёмного холла доносились его тяжёлые шаги.

– Не хотела вставать, – пояснила она, когда Бен вошёл в спальню, держа руки в карманах. Его что-то смущало, но Рей не могла понять, в чём дело. – Вдруг она бы перестала шевелиться, если б я встала.

– Да, – он приподнялся на носках и поднял глаза к потолку. Она могла поклясться, что у него покраснели щёки. – На тебе нет штанов.

– А… – Рей посмотрела на свои ноги. Скомканное одеяло лежало рядом – ночью ей стало жарко. Живот был наполовину голый, и выделялся между чёрной полоской её нижнего белья снизу и чуть задранной выцветшей футболкой сверху. – Я забыла.

Его взгляд – она видела, как он мельком посмотрел на её бельё – устремился к животу.

– Она ещё шевелится?

– Да, – Рей положила ладонь на живот, будто надеясь, что это подскажет малышке подвигаться ещё немного. Она увидела, что Бен сглотнул. – Хочешь потрогать? – спросила она осторожно.

Он нервно вытер ладонь о брюки и сделал робкий шаг вперёд. Бен выглядел словно восьмиклассник, который никогда не оставался в комнате наедине с девочкой. Когда он ответил, его голос надломился:

– Да.

– Ну так иди сюда, – Рей закатила глаза и погладила свой живот.

Бен присел на кровать, подогнув под себя свою длинную ногу. Он осторожно положил ладонь на её живот – нижняя его часть легко бы полностью уместилась под его большой ладонью. Пару секунд он ждал, но ничего не происходило. Тогда вдруг – по какому-то наитию – Рей взяла его руку и направила к себе под футболку, и он коснулся её кожи. Его ладонь была тёплая, сверху выступали вены. Рей затаила дыхание.

Он нахмурил брови, будто сосредотачиваясь, и Рей уже собиралась сказать, что это не заставит ребёнка опять пошевелиться, как вдруг это произошло – стало чуть-чуть щекотно внутри, шевеление было лёгким, словно трепетание крыльев бабочки.

– Это оно? – он взглянул на Рей, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Оно, – подтвердила та. – Я сходила в ванную, а когда вернулась в постель, малышка вдруг начала шевелиться. Не думала, что это случится до двадцатой недели.

– Я знал, что она из тех, кто быстро учится, – Бен выглядел самодовольно.

Он нежно погладил девятнадцати недельный живот, вырисовывая круги большим пальцем. Малышка снова шевельнулась. Выражение лица Бена можно было бы описать лишь одним словом – благоговение.

– Не против, если я ненадолго останусь? Можешь лечь спать, если хочешь.

– Не могу, – Рей немного потянулась. Боль в спине не утихала. – Она не спит, значит и я не могу.

– Привыкай, – поддразнил Бен. Рей издала жалобный стон и опустила голову на подушку.

– К такому сложно привыкнуть, – в её словах оказалось больше смысла, чем она в них закладывала. Они оба замолчали при мысли, сколько бессонных ночей их ждёт в будущем.

Бен тяжело вздохнул и оперся на локоть, вытянув свои длинные ноги. Они свисали с кровати едва ли не на полметра, и Рей поняла, насколько эта кровать до смешного мала для них двоих. Не убирая руку с живота Рей, он серьёзно на неё взглянул:

– Ты ведь привыкаешь к этому? К мысли, что станешь матерью?

– О чём ты?

– Я знаю, это не входило в твои планы.

– Как и в твои, – сухо подчеркнула она, памятуя занятие по сородительству две недели назад. Бен пожал плечами, хоть это и было неудобно сделать в позе, в которой он лежал.

– Это другое. Знаешь, почему? – его голос стал суровее, хотя он продолжал водить пальцами по животу Рей и не отрывал от него взгляд. – Для тебя – это не нечто абстрактное. Ты беременна ею. Ты – уже мать.

– Тебе не нужно так стараться, правда, – мягко ответила Рей. – Ты полюбишь её, когда она родится, и это главное.

– Я не беспокоюсь о том, полюблю ли её, – Рей это прекрасно знала. Его тёплая рука на её животе доказывала ей, что он _уже любит_ малышку. Рей помнила, как он примчался к ней в больницу. Она видела, как он смотрит на неё. Точнее – Рей напомнила сама себе – на её живот. – Я боюсь, что не стану хорошим отцом.

– Почему?

– Мой папа не был хорошим отцом, – Бен нарисовал пальцем круг и, не отрывая руки, задрал футболку Рей выше, чтобы видеть её живот. – Не потому что не любил меня и не потому что напивался. Просто не пытался. Его не было рядом. А потом, знаешь, стало слишком поздно.

– Мне жаль, – Рей почти протянула руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в его волосы и погладить по голове – нежно и успокаивающе – но одумалась. Вместо этого она тихо опустила руку на его плечо. – Когда его не стало?

– Он за городом, – поправил её Бен, после чего добавил, заметив её непонимающий взгляд, – в тюрьме.

– О… – Рей пыталась не выдавать своих эмоций, но не вышло.

– Ничего. Я понимаю, что ты в шоке, – сухо сказал он. – Это хорошо охраняемая семейная тайна.

 Рей едва не прокомментировала, что она – не его семья, и ему было необязательно открывать ей семейные тайны, но прикусила язык. Ей было немного любопытно – Бен отчасти уже перестал быть для неё чужим. Рей хотелось знать, что подвигло его рассказать ей об отце, и она решила не менять тему:

– За что его посадили?

– На этот раз – за бандитизм, – он хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали обыденно, но вместо этого голос сорвался. – Его то сажали, то выпускали, сколько себя помню. Но на этот раз, думаю, всё к лучшему. У него рак.

– Мне жаль.

– Ты опять это говоришь. Мне – нет, – Бен лёг на спину рядом с Рей и тяжело вздохнул. – Я просто хочу быть лучше него. Хочу быть рядом. И чтобы ничто не имело большее значение, чем мой ребёнок.

Какое-то время они лежали и смотрели в потолок. Не глядя, Рей нащупала его руку и сжала.

– Бен, ты будешь хорошим отцом, – её захлестнули эмоции. Она прокашлялась и решила пошутить, чтобы успокоиться. – Даже если мы поубиваем друг друга, ты всё равно останешься хорошим отцом.

Он повернулся лицом к Рей, не отпуская её руки. В его взгляде была нежность – совершенно необъяснимая.

– Знаешь, хоть ты и действуешь иногда мне на нервы, я бы хотел, чтобы наша дочь была похожа на тебя, а не на меня. Ты самодостаточная. Такая, какая есть.

– Потому что мне не с кем себя сравнивать, – ответила Рей, повернувшись к потолку, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, будучи так близко. – У меня не было родителей.

– Знаю.

– Ну конечно знаешь, – Рей скривилась. – Чёртов частный детектив!

– Прости, – прозвучало искренне. – Всё, что он выяснил, говорило о том, что из тебя не выйдет хорошей матери. Я ошибался.

– Ты и сейчас не знаешь, стану ли я хорошей матерью. Я и сама не знаю, – Рей сжала его пальцы, после чего отпустила руку. – Но я и впрямь верю, что если мы оба любим её, всё остальное приложится. Это всё, что ей действительно нужно. Это всё, чего я сама хотела.

– Моя мама сказала бы примерно то же самое, – задумчиво сказал Бен, глядя в потолок. – Знаешь, вы с ней похожи.

– Это ведь хорошо? – усмехнулась Рей.

– Да, – Бен перевернулся на бок и положил голову на грудь Рей, нежно обвив руку вокруг её живота. Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не оттолкнуть его, насколько это было неожиданно. Она понимала, что эта нежность предназначалась ребёнку, а не ей. Но всё же, с тех пор как они расстались на крыше того самого бара, они почти не касались друг друга. За исключением случаев, когда Рей пыталась его бить. Было непривычно, почти нереально вновь чувствовать прикосновение его рук, и она хотела было отстраниться. Но не стала. Бен продолжал гладить её живот. – Она была упрямой, независимой; для многих – настоящей занозой в заднице; но она всегда старалась изо всех сил, даже когда никого не было рядом. Она стала отличной матерью.

***

Рей проснулась по вполне обычной для неё теперь причине – необходимость сходить в ванную. Но что-то было не так, будто она была укутана – но не в одеяла. Её обнимали чьи-то руки. Она открыла глаза и с подозрением взглянула вниз – как обычно – на свой живот.

Бен лежал у неё на груди – кожей она чувствовала его тихое и тёплое дыхание сквозь футболку. Его руки обнимали её живот. Их ноги сплелись – её голые ноги, и его – всё в тех же чёрных брюках и лакированных туфлях. Каким-то чудесным образом она заснула, хотя уже несколько недель как не могла нормально выспаться.

Ранним утром её улица была обычно тихой, но сейчас Рей слышала шум проезжавших машин. Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь полоски жалюзи.

– Бен, – она вытащила руку, придавленную его телом, и почувствовала, как к ней приливает кровь. Рей беспокойно опустила руку на макушку его головы и запустила пальцы в его растрёпанные волосы. – Бен…

– Ммм? – сонно проворчал он и устроился поудобнее у неё на груди, зарываясь носом в футболку.

– Бен! – на этот раз она дала ему лёгкий подзатыльник вместо того, чтобы гладить. Он поднял голову, испуганно взглянув на Рей.

– Что? – его растрёпанные волосы торчали во все стороны. Бен сонно глядел на неё, будто забыл, кто она. – Что такое?

– Кажется, я не поставила будильник, – Рей старалась высвободиться из-под его веса, но Бен не двигался. Он глядел на неё как на сумасшедшую. – Уже утро.

– Вот дерьмо, я не поставил будильник, – повторил её слова Бен, будто не слышал их. Он перекатился на другой бок и встал с постели. – Я уже должен быть в офисе. – Он потянулся, после чего выругался и схватился за поясницу. – Господи, теперь ясно, почему у тебя всегда болит спина. Эта кровать просто ужасна.

– У меня болит спина, потому что у меня внутри растёт человек, – ответила Рей, поддразнивая его и сбивая голыми ногами простынь на кучу. – И не смей занимать ванную, беременная тут я.

Он нетерпеливо ждал, пока она выйдет, после чего они вместе стояли перед зеркалом в ванной. Обоим было неловко. Рей чистила зубы, Бен позаимствовал жидкость для полоскания рта и одновременно пытался привести в порядок смятую рубашку, брюки и растрёпанные волосы.

Он был ещё сонный, но это чувство быстро прошло, стоило ему увидеть кое-что на шкафчике.

– Это что, вибратор? – Бен взял его двумя пальцами и качнул туда-сюда.

Рей покраснела и тут же попыталась вырвать его из рук Бена.

– Прекрати!

– Беременность и гормоны сделали своё дело, да? – Бен был беспощаден и держал его высоко над головой Рей, так что та не могла дотянуться.

– Да, чтоб ты знал, – она вырвала его из рук Бена, нахмурившись. – Я не могу заниматься сексом, и _это ты виноват_ , так что у тебя нет права надо мной смеяться.

– Почему ты не можешь заниматься сексом? – Бен выглядел озадачено.

– Потому что у меня теперь есть _живот_ , – подбоченилась Рей. – Мужчин это отпугивает. Ну может есть мужчины, которым такое нравится, но это фетишисты, и я побаиваюсь иметь с ними дело.

Его губы изогнулись в коварной усмешке.

– Меня это не отпугивает.

– Чего? – Рей непонимающе на него взглянула. Бен поиграл бровями.

– Это мой ребёнок. Живот меня не отпугивает.

Понадобилось пару минут, чтобы до неё дошло, о чём он. Вдруг Рей осознала, что на ней нет ничего кроме футболки и трусиков, а он – всё ещё мужчина. Мужчина, с которым она спала. У неё отвисла челюсть.

– Ты что… ко мне подкатываешь?

– Я просто сказал, – он явно не жалел о своих словах. – Если твои гормоны и впрямь бушуют, то…

– Вон. Сейчас же, – Рей указала на дверь. – Убирайся!

Её возмущение было искренним лишь отчасти, и она знала, что он это прекрасно понял. Отчасти это потешило её самолюбие – её живот вырос, что-то постоянно болело, и это заставляло её чувствовать себя менее желанной. И хотя ей было совершенно всё равно, вожделеет ли её Бен Соло, совсем немного ей даже нравились его подтрунивания. И он тоже это знал. Бен немного ухмыльнулся и капитулировал, подняв руки вверх.


	10. Chapter 10

– Теперь я не смогу смотреть на вагины как прежде.

– Ой, не драматизируй, – нахмурилась Рей.

Только что у них было первое занятие из курса подготовки к родам. Стояло холодное январское утро. Рей была на двадцать пятой неделе беременности, и её старое зимнее пальто уже было ей мало. Она категорически отказалась покупать одежду для беременных – слишком дорогую, на её взгляд – поэтому носила старую куртку, взятую взаймы у Финна. Та была огромной, и выглядела нелепо, зато застёгивалась на её уже далеко не маленьком животе. Рей начала ходить немного вперевалку, и стало трудно поспевать за Беном, особенно когда тот подбегал к дороге и ловил такси.

– Я не драматизирую. Это было _чудовищно_ , – Бен открыл дверь такси, пригласив Рей забраться на заднее сидение первой. – Угол пятой и двадцать шестой, пожалуйста.

Рей вспомнила то видео, объяснявшее природу схваток, потом вспомнила кадры эпизиотомии и нервно рассмеялась. Почему-то она надеялась, что им расскажут про метод Ламаза или о чём-то другом, что могло бы её обнадёжить. Но нет.

– Ладно, это было чудовищно. Напомни мне сказать доктору Каната, что я передумала насчёт эпидуральной анестезии.

Бен замер и повернулся к ней, в отчаянной попытке усесться поудобнее. Заднее сидение такси казалось до смешного тесным, чтобы вместить и его длинные ноги, и её большой живот.

– Ты уверена? Ты говорила, никаких препара…

– Не начинай, – категорично отрезала Рей. – Моя вагина. Мне и решать.

– Как скажешь, – он знал, что лучше с этим не спорить.

Но Рей не могла отказать себе в удовольствии подчеркнуть:

– Сам виноват, это ты хотел туда пойти. _Фильм ужасов_ , а не занятие.

– Оно не было ужаснее урока по грудному вскармливанию, – фыркнул Бен.

– Грудное вскармливание – это прекрасная естественная связь матери и ребёнка, – Рей обиженно на него взглянула.

– Но слушать всё то, о чём они говорили, было _безумно_ неловко, – Бен скривился, вспомнив словосочетания _«удобно держать»_ и _«зацепиться ртом как следует»_.

– Единственно потому, что ты воспринимаешь грудь как сексуальный объект, – хмыкнула Рей.

– Эм-м, да. Именно так.

– Грудь предназначена для того, чтобы кормить ребёнка, – Рей проигнорировала недоумённый взгляд таксиста.

– А ещё она мягкая, упругая, – невозмутимо добавил Бен, – и так здорово мять её в руках.

– Ну ты и дикарь.

– Думаю, я вполне себе образованный, – теперь наступила его очередь обижаться. – И я уже говорил, что живот – не помеха, если ты вдруг захочешь решить парочку своих абсолютно очевидных проблем, связанных с потерей радости жизни.

– Ты неисправим, – пробормотала Рей и отвернулась к окну, чтобы он не увидел её порозовевших щёк.

С тех пор как шесть недель назад Бен заснул у неё на кровати и впервые пошутил на эту тему, а она от него отмахнулась, новых предложений не поступало. Хотя в последнее время он всё чаще стал шутить всё по тому же поводу. Иногда ей казалось, что он это делал лишь затем, чтобы вогнать её в краску.

– Почему мы едем на угол двадцать шестой и пятой?

– Поздний завтрак с Хаксом и Фазмой, – он побарабанил пальцами и добавил, – знаешь, они спрашивали, не хотела ли бы ты присоединиться.

– Зачем? – Рей наморщила нос.

– Им любопытно узнать о тебе, – пожал плечами Бен. – Ну, Фазма просто как всегда хочет всё обо всех знать, – он на секунду замолчал, после чего аккуратно продолжил. – Я хотел попросить их стать крёстными ребёнка, поэтому, наверное, тебе бы следовало…

– Ты ещё не победил в споре по поводу крещения, – перебила его Рей. – Я не особо хочу крестить нашего ребёнка в религию, догматам которой ни ты, ни я не следую. Особенно учитывая то, что мы не женаты.

– Это бы многое значило для моей матери, – Бен глядел на неё умоляюще. Она поняла, что ей конец, если их дочь унаследует эти большие выразительные глаза, способные заставить её смягчиться в один момент.

Рей вскинула подбородок.

– Тогда пусть скажет мне об этом сама.

– Хочешь встретить мою мать? – Бен встретил это предложение с большим скептицизмом.

– Если собираешься оставлять ребёнка с ней, пока ты на работе, значит да. Я хочу с ней встретиться и убедиться, что меня это устраивает.

– Она вырастила меня, – заметил он.

– Бен, это меня вообще не обнадёживает.

Рей сказала это всерьёз, но лишь отчасти. Бен обладал качествами, которые, как она надеялась, унаследует их дочь – амбиции, ум, щедрость… Лишь бы не эти глаза.

Бен горько усмехнулся, и это отвлекло Рей от размышлений.

– Туше.

***

Когда все, кроме Рей, уже заказали по второму коктейлю, ей пришло в голову, что Хакс и Фазма – странная пара. Оба высокие, но Фазма – статная, Хакс – худощавый; она – беспардонная, он – сдержанный. Её голос был глубоким и мелодичным, его – резкий, с каким-то акцентом.

– Бен говорил, что ты – художница, – Хакс сделал первую попытку заговорить с Рей. До этого момента она вежливо улыбалась, пила воду из трубочки, и в разговор особо не вмешивалась. Будучи беременной, да к тому же, совершенно не стильно одетой, она чувствовала себя нелепо в окружении этих богачей, пьющих шампанское с апельсиновым соком и болтавших о фондовой бирже. – Ты ведёшь занятия по скульптуре?

Рей взглянула на Бена – тот не отрывал глаз от своего бокала и делал вид, что его здесь нет.

– Ну… На самом деле я не такая продвинутая, как вам могло показаться с его слов. Я просто преподаю в детском кружке, как волонтёр.

– Разве ты не закончила институт Пратта?

– А… да, – на секунду Рей задалась вопросом, почему он говорил о ней со своими друзьями. Она явно принадлежала другому миру, и это было очевидно. Как и то, что с ними он проводил время по своему желанию, а с ней – из-за обязательств.

– Должно быть, ты очень талантлива, – Хакс выбрал очень вежливый, но скупой способ похвалить её, однако Рей оценила попытку.

– Она рисует портреты. Один из моих портретов особенно… интересен, – задор в голосе Бена оттолкнул Рей: опять он её дразнил.

– Твоё лицо очень _интересно_ рисовать, – ехидно ответила Рей, прислонившись к спинке стула, – _интересное_ строение черепа.

Фазма наблюдала за их перепалкой с ухмылкой чеширского кота, и вдруг спросила, даже не пытаясь подбирать слова:

– Так значит, Рей, ты укрощаешь нашего Бена?

– Фаз, – предупредил Бен. Из его голоса вдруг исчезла насмешка. Казалось, будто он уже предостерегал её раньше. Она проигнорировала его и пошла напролом.

Фазма пригнулась к столу и сказала Рей заговорщицким тоном:

– Знаешь, он только и делает, что говорит о тебе и ребёнке. На прошлой неделе он перенёс заседание совета, чтобы пойти на занятия по грудному вскармливанию. Раньше иногда стрелял у меня сигаретку – а теперь всё, оставил меня дымить одну.

– Это вредно для ребёнка, – пробурчал Бен в свой бокал.

– Напившись в прошлый раз, он начал философскую беседу на тему того, что хочет подавать хороший пример своей дочери, – вмешался Хакс. – А потом ушёл домой. Один.

– Совсем другой человек, – кивнула Фазма.

– Ой, да пошли вы. _Вы оба_ , – Бен избежал пристального взгляда Рей, хотя это было сложно. Если он продолжал свои любовные похождения – в чём Рей до этого момента не сомневалась – только теперь в тайне от друзей, он хорошо шифровался. В действительности, его не прекращавшийся поток глупых шуточек и дурацких комментариев наводили её на мысль, что его личная жизнь оставалась весьма бурной. Отчасти ей было интересно, когда он якобы успел измениться. Она не видела разницы – но опять же, она не пыталась её увидеть. Очевидно, что его друзья, знавшие его как никто другой, заметили изменения. – Давайте сменим тему.

***

– Ах да, Бен, – Фазма остановила их, прежде чем они успели сесть в машину, и подмигнула ему. – У меня ведь и впрямь хороший вкус.

– О чём это она? – с подозрением поинтересовалась Рей, когда они уже оказались на заднем сидении мерседеса, гораздо более комфортном, чем такси, и ехали в центр.

– Не бери в голову.

– Бен.

– Правда, не бери в голову, – он смотрел в окно.

– Скажи мне.

– Ну ладно. В ту ночь, когда мы, сама знаешь… Я подошёл к тебе, потому что… потому что Фазма сказала, что ты миленькая.

– Потому что Фазма сказала, что я миленькая? – проговорила Рей. – Серьёзно? И ты думаешь, я в это поверю?

– Она поспорила, что ты меня отошьёшь, – он начал краснеть. Зрелище редкое и невероятно приятное. Он выглядел так, словно собирался открыть дверь и выброситься из машины.

– И какая была ставка?

– Какая разница?

– Сколько?

– Пятьсот баксов, – сдался Бен.

Он глядел на неё, явно ожидая, что она разозлится, но Рей уже давно перестала чему-либо удивляться. Она только ненадолго притворилась, что впала в ступор, после чего с усмешкой поинтересовалась:

– И как, мой залёт тянет на тысячу?

Бен с облегчением выдохнул.

– Спасибо, что отнеслась к этому с юмором. Я думал, ты будешь опять бить меня и называть придурком.

– Ещё не поздно, – сказала Рей, сощурившись. – Придурок.

– Признай, что это даже немного поэтично – Фазма будет крёстной нашего ребёнка.

– Почему? Потому что втянула тебя во всё это?

– Ну, если ты не забыла, мы и сами не были против, – Бен мельком взглянул на неё, и от этого взгляда у Рей сжался желудок. – Но да. Как-нибудь напомни мне её поблагодарить.

***

– Это твой муж? – девятилетний мальчик шепнул вопрос ужасно громко, стоя на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться к уху Рей поближе.

Рей обвела взглядом кабинет. Мявшийся в дверях Бен неловко ей помахал. Он выглядел совершенно не на своём месте – одетый в свой чёрный костюм и окружённый детьми, вымазанными в глине, в огромных фартуках. Фартук Рей не выглядел на ней большим – он обтянул её двадцати семи недельный живот как чехол.

– У меня нет мужа, – сказала она ученику. – Это мой… друг.

– Тогда почему Вы беременны?

– Что? – она пригнулась ниже, одной рукой опираясь на ближайшую парту; другую руку Рей положила на живот.

– Почему Вы беременны, если у Вас нет мужа? – мальчик хлопал своими большими и невинными глазами.

– Я… Я думаю, тебе лучше спросить это у своих родителей, – Рей говорила негромко и спокойно. Ученик недоверчиво на неё взглянул. – Помойте руки, пожалуйста.

– Тебе ещё не раз зададут этот вопрос, – Бен прошёл по кабинету, когда ученики повскакивали со своих мест, и услышал конец разговора. – И не только дети.

– Надеюсь, наш ребёнок этот вопрос задавать не будет, – сказала она. Рей ещё не была толком готова говорить об этом, поэтому сменила тему. – Зачем ты здесь?

– Моя мама хотела бы поужинать с нами на следующей неделе, – он качнулся с пяток на носки. – Если ты всё ещё хочешь с ней встретиться.

– Хорошо, – она была занята тем, что махала каждому из своих учеников, иногда обнимаясь на прощание, что было нелегко делать с её большим животом, здоровалась с родителями. Когда все ушли, она сняла фартук, сложила его и пошла к раковине. Она мыла кисточки. Стоя к Бену спиной, Рей решила спросить, совершенно непринуждённо. – Я тут думала… Когда твой отец встретится с ребёнком?

– Этого не будет.

– Бен, – она тяжело вздохнула и начала тереть кисточки усерднее, чем было нужно. – Единственная внучка. Я уверена, он захочет её увидеть.

– Он даже не знает, что у нас будет ребёнок.

Когда Рей повернулась – его лицо было мрачным. Она прислонилась спиной к раковине, у неё болели ноги. Но когда она увидела боль и злость в его взгляде – её сердце тоже заболело.

– Как ты можешь быть таким эгоистичным?

– Эгоистичным? – бросил Бен. – Этот человек не посчитал важным взяться за ум и быть рядом со своим сыном. Он пропускал дни рождения, выпускные… – Бен остановился, тяжело дыша через нос, но быстро собрался. – Мы не говорили уже много лет.

– Речь не о твоём отце, – Рей подошла к нему ближе. В её положении было бы трудно просто пройти ровно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы топать ногами. Поэтому она только повысила голос. – Речь о нашей _дочери_. Как ты можешь лишить её шанса познакомиться с дедушкой?

– Он едва ли был мне отцом. Он бы только разочаровал её, – взрыв эмоций прошёл. Теперь его голос звучал холодно.

– Ты так несправедлив, – Рей чувствовала, что покраснела. От гнева у неё закружилась голова, а может низкий уровень сахара в крови был тому причиной. Она еле стояла на ногах. – Ты хочешь, чтобы у неё было детство, какого не было _у тебя_ самого, поэтому ты заставил меня подписать соглашение, в котором говорится, что дважды в неделю мы будем притворяться _счастливой семьёй_. Но ты не позволяешь _мне_ дать ей то, что я считаю для неё важным. У меня _не было_ семьи. Я бы _убила_ за возможность иметь дедушку.

– Не проецируй свои проблемы на нашего ребёнка, – огрызнулся Бен. – Речь о _моей_ семье. И это, блять, не твоё дело.

Рей замахнулась, чтобы ударить его, но остановилась, прежде чем он сам мог остановить её. Бен смотрел на неё вкрадчиво. Её подбородок и губы дрожали, и ей пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы успокоиться. Голос Рей тоже дрожал, но становился твёрже с каждым словом:

– Это _наша_ семья. Ты хотел растить ребёнка вместе, поэтому не имеешь права говорить, что это _твоя_ семья. Это так не работает.

Бен долго смотрел на неё – безэмоционально, почти безучастно, после чего холодно сказал:

– Прекрасно, Рей. _Наша_ семья. Но мой отец не будет её частью.

– Бен…

– Нет. Я больше не собираюсь это обсуждать, – он сжал зубы, – поняла?

Рей вытерла предательскую слезу, катившуюся по её щеке, и глупо было бы списывать это на гормоны. Она выплюнула в ответ лишь одно слово, одолеваемая чувствами гнева и беспомощности. Она хотела убежать и больше никогда не возвращаться к нему, но не могла. Они были связаны. Он был отцом её ребёнка. Она бы никогда не смогла сбежать, не важно, насколько он её разозлит, поэтому у неё не было выбора.

– Поняла.


	11. Chapter 11

Рей представляла себе его мать совсем не такой. Во-первых, Лея Органа была невысокой. Будучи на двадцать восьмой неделе, Рей казалось, что внутри неё – свинцовый баскетбольный мяч, и временами ей снился один и тот же кошмар: как она рожает пятикилограммовую баскетболистку. Она поёжилась, увидев Бена рядом с матерью.

Ей думалось, что Лея будет не только высокой, как Бен, но и как он недружелюбной. На деле всё вышло с точностью да наоборот. Она оказалась такой же приветливой, как Бен был холодным и отстранённым – по крайней мере, казался – и почти сразу постаралась найти с ней общий язык.

– Тебе беременность идёт гораздо больше, чем мне в своё время, – прямо сказала Лея ещё до того, как представилась. – Ты, должно быть, Рей, – она обняла её, неожиданно крепко, хотя живот Рей немного мешал. Лея повернулась к сыну и поддразнила его, прежде чем поцеловать. – Молись, чтобы малышка пошла в неё.

– Я уже, – негромко ответил Бен.

Рей старалась не сталкиваться с ним взглядом. Они ехали в ресторан в полной тишине, оба таили обиду друг на друга за скандал на прошлой неделе. С того вечера они даже не разговаривали.

Впрочем, Лея болтала сполна за себя и за сына, и едва ли притронулась к еде.

– Вы уже думали над именем?

Рей взглянула на Бена краем глаза и знала, просто _знала_ , что у него обязательно есть мнение на этот счёт.

– Нет, – она положила вилку, – я хочу сначала увидеть её.

– Надеюсь, вы не против, я немного прошлась по магазинам и прикупила кое-чего, – призналась Лея. – Пара игрушек, вещей и всякое такое.

– «Немного» в её понимании – это скупить весь магазин, – заметил Бен.

– Она – моя первая внучка, – Лея едва ли смутилась, – ничего не могу с собой поделать.

– Первая и единственная, – пробурчал Бен. – После её рождения я пойду и сделаю вазэктомию.

– А я бы, пожалуй, хотела, чтоб у неё были братья или сёстры, – Рей слышала, что произносит эти слова, но не вполне понимала, почему. – Я была единственным ребёнком.

Бен нахмурился. Рей знала, что он думал о том, как однажды у его дочери появятся единоутробные братья и сёстры, а заодно и отчим. Она выдержала его тяжёлый взгляд, пока он не отвернулся, стиснув зубы.

Казалось, Лея ощутила эту напряжённую атмосферу и решила немного отклониться от темы.

– Рей, ты с кем-то встречаешься?

– Нет, – она указала на свой живот, – с этим сейчас трудно.

– С новорожденным будет не легче, – заметил Лея, будто намекая.

– Мы решили чередоваться каждую неделю, – сказал Бен, и тон его голоса был явно неодобрительным, словно он знал, что его мать собирается перейти рубеж, за который он не собирался её пускать.

Лея подняла бровь.

– Собираешься держать ребёнка у себя целую неделю, пока Рей ещё должна кормить её грудью? – скептично спросила она.

– Я могу сцеживать молоко, – неуверенно сказала Рей. Казалось, она видела, каким взглядом наградила Бена его мать. Ей самой было непонятно, почему она решила встать на его защиту, будучи совершенно неуверенной, что будет готова оставить Бена с новорождённой даже на минуту, не говоря уже о неделе, но Рей добавила, – у нас соглашение.

Лея выглядела раздражённой.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что будет проще, если ты…

– Мама, – перебил её Бен, – хватит. – Он повернулся к Рей и с ухмылкой добавил. – Мои родители поженились, потому что мама забеременела мной. И раз в итоге всё так чудесно получилось, она думает, что нам нужно последовать их примеру.

– А-а… – Рей немного покраснела. – Это… – она запнулась, не находя слов.

– Ужасная идея, – закончил Бен.

– Да, – тихо согласилась она. – Мы даже не очень-то друг другу нравимся.

В ответ на это Бен рассмеялся. Лея нахмурилась, впервые за весь вечер, и серьёзно взглянула на Бена.

– Иногда мне твой отец тоже не нравился. Но мы были католики, и любили тебя, и нам нравилось… – на секунду она замолчала. – В смысле, понятное дело, я же как-то забеременела…

– Ма-ам, – протянул Бен, – пожалуйста, хватит.

– Я просто сказала, – Лея выглядела невозмутимо, в отличие от сына. – Любовь – это выбор.

– Бросить семью – тоже выбор, – сказал Бен, глядя в бокал виски.

– В смысле?

– Ты слышала, – пробормотал он.

– Бен. Ты – не твой отец, – сейчас в голосе Леи слышалось раздражение. Она сдержалась, быстро успокоилась и обратилась к Рей, всё это время теребившей в руках край скатерти и желавшей исчезнуть вместе со своим животом. – Извини, Рей. Но ты теперь – часть этой семьи, а ругаться – это у нас почти что семейное хобби.

– О, поверь мне, – Бен выпил залпом. – Она отлично впишется.

***

Храня всё то же нелепое и напряжённое молчание, они подошли к обочине, где уже ждал мерседес. Бен открыл перед ней дверь, но садиться сам не стал.

– Водитель отвезёт тебя домой. Хочу немного прогуляться. Проветриться.

– А… Ладно, – Рей хотела было сказать, что уже поздно, идёт дождь, холодно, но передумала. Она сомневалась, что он бы её послушал. Она неуверенно скрестила руки на груди и сухо пожелала ему спокойной ночи.

– Рей, – она подняла глаза. – Моя мать права. Ребёнку лучше быть с тобой, пока ты кормишь грудью. Ты можешь… – он нервно сглотнул. – Лучше пусть наша дочь побудет с тобой. Первые полгода.

– Спасибо, – Рей не могла сдержать эмоций. – Я… спасибо, – она почувствовала облегчение и, почему-то, благодарность. Они подписали соглашение, установившее чередование недель, несколько месяцев назад, когда она не думала о грудном вскармливании и том, что для этого потребуется. Теперь, когда он предложил ей не придерживаться того расписания, им нужно было изменить соглашение. Но Рей побоялась спросить Бена об этом, опасаясь нарушить их и не без того хрупкое перемирие.

– Так будет лучше для ребёнка, – он стал закрывать дверь.

– Бен, – остановила его Рей.

– Да? – он облокотился на дверь и устало взглянул на Рей.

– Твоя мать была права ещё кое-в-чём, – она понимала, что вмешивалась не в своё дело, но всё равно решила сказать. – Ты действительно совсем не похож на своего отца.

– Стараюсь, – он грустно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

По какой-то причине эта улыбка запала ей прямо в сердце, и Рей продолжила, импульсивно:

– Можешь приходить, когда захочешь. Оставаться на ночь хоть каждый день. Если не устанешь просыпаться каждые три часа из-за детского плача.

Эти слова заставили его слегка улыбнуться снова.

– Я куплю тебе нормальную кровать, – это было последнее, что он сказал, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и махнуть рукой водителю.

Только через пару кварталов Рей задумалась, что он этим имел в виду: не собрался ли он спать с ней в одной постели, когда будет приходить?

***

Бену подумалось, что снаружи исправительное учреждение «Фишкилл» выглядело красивее, чем должна выглядеть обычная тюрьма, а уж он повидал много тюрем. Точнее, он навещал своего отца только в трёх. А после своего пятнадцатого дня рождения Бен стал протестовать и наотрез отказывался навещать его, и Лея не могла его заставить. В постановлении об опеке говорилось, что Бен должен видеться с отцом раз в три месяца. Лея не осмелилась давить на сына, когда тот плакал и кричал, что ненавидит отца и ненавидит ездить к нему. Тот написал пару писем, иногда звонил, но никогда не настаивал на исполнении прописанных в постановлении обязательств.

Хотя снаружи тюрьма имела викторианский вид, внутри «Фишкилл» был обычной тюрьмой – там всегда отвратительно пахло, было сыро, и либо слишком жарко, либо слишком холодно, в зависимости от времени года. Бен прошёл за тюремным надзирателем по жутким пустым коридорам тюрьмы в комнату ожидания и стал беспокойно ходить из угла в угол. Он ненавидел шаткие пластиковые тюремные стулья, и слишком нервничал, чтобы присесть.

Бен жалел, что пришлось оставить мобильный телефон в камере хранения. В этот самый момент Рей была на приёме у врача – первом в этом триместре, и впервые Бен пропускал поход к доктору. Он позвонил ей и промямлил какую-то отговорку, пока ехал по аллее Гудзон, а в её голосе слышались нотки разочарования. Это его удивило.

Перед тем как отдать телефон, он посмотрел на фотографию, которую Рей прислала ему утром. По сравнению с животом, всё остальное её тело казалось до смешного маленьким. Он задался вопросом, кто её сфотографировал.

– Бен?

Его отец выглядел осунувшимся и печальным, совсем не таким, каким Бен его помнил.

– Привет, – наконец выдавил он из себя.

– Что-то случилось? Твоя мать в порядке?

– Ничего не случилось, – Бен не сдвинулся с места, продолжая стоять. Его отец грузно уселся на стул и стал ждать. Что-что, а годы в тюрьме сделали его терпеливее.

В конце концов, Бен пошарил в кармане, достал бумажник и подошёл ближе. Он вытащил снимок с УЗИ – самый последний, который у него был – и бросил на стол перед отцом, не садясь. Тот взял фотографию и внимательно её изучил, после чего спросил:

– Мальчик? Девочка?

– Девочка.

– Может, присядешь со мной?

Бен замялся в нерешительности, но потом нехотя опустился на стул.

– Поэтому ты здесь? – Хан Соло указал на фото и пристально посмотрел на Бена. – Потому что у тебя будет ребёнок?

– Я здесь не по своей воле, если ты об этом, – чёрство ответил Бен.

– Твоя мать заставила? – сделал вторую догадку Хан. На самом деле, это было бы вполне в духе Леи. Но Бен помотал головой и ткнул пальцем на снимок с ультразвука.

– _Её_ мать хотела, чтобы я пришёл.

– Ты женился?

– Нет, – Бен положил руки на стол и сложил их в замок. – Но она – мать моего ребёнка, – он не жаждал вдаваться в подробности. Его отец был тем ещё донжуаном, и Бен не хотел признавать, что сам оказался ничем не лучше. – И она хочет, чтобы ты хоть как-то общался с нашей дочерью.

– Чего _ты_ хочешь? – Бен вспомнил, каким грубым был голос его отца. Он всегда был грубым, вне зависимости от настоящих чувств Хана Соло.

– Я не собираюсь тащить свою дочь в тюрьму, – предупредил он. Бен не особо представлял, чего хочет он сам. Он просто сказал водителю адрес и приехал, без особого плана, даже не думая, почему посчитал себя обязанным так поступить.

– Я и не жду, – Хан провёл пальцем по краю стола. – Меня почти отпустили под условно-досрочное.

– Не верю, – усмехнулся Бен. Пальцев одной руки было бы мало, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз его отца арестовывали. Лея подала на развод уже после второго его прихода, но Бен продолжал считать. – Ты же рецидивист.

– Освобождение от наказания в связи с болезнью, – сухо пояснил Хан. – Из-за рака.

Бен не хотел спрашивать. Потому что не хотел знать ответ и потому что не хотел показывать, что ему не всё равно. Его голос дрогнул:

– Сколько тебе осталось?

– Может лет пять, – Хан выглядел спокойно, – мне хватит. – Он взял снимок и снова его изучил. – Когда срок?

– В конце мая.

– К тому времени меня уже могут освободить, – тихо сказал Хан. – И я ещё буду жив.

Бен не отрывал взгляд от своих рук. В комнате было тихо, только эхом слышались разговоры людей в коридоре и во дворе. Наконец, он сказал:

– Можешь видеться с ней, в присутствии её матери. Но я не хочу тебя видеть.

Он встал и направился к двери. Когда он постучал, чтобы подошёл охранник, отец позвал Бена по имени. Он повернул голову.

– Если ты и впрямь не хотел меня видеть, не обязательно было приходить. Ты мог позвонить или написать, – в глазах его отца была надежда, но вместе с тем – гнев. Бен подумал, что у Хана не было права злиться.

– Я пришёл поблагодарить тебя, – Бен говорил невозмутимо, стараясь скрыть раны, оставленные в его душе. – Спасибо. Мне кажется, я буду хорошим отцом. Ведь благодаря тебе я знаю, как ведут себя плохие.

– Бен…

Охранник открыл дверь:

– Готовы идти?

– Да, – Бен не желал оборачиваться, но отчасти ему хотелось насладиться болью, которую он только что причинил своему отцу за годы своих собственных страданий. Тот держал в руках снимок с ультразвука.

– Я могу оставить это себе?

Ему хотелось вырвать драгоценное фото из рук своего отца. Но вместо этого он просто ушёл. Возвращаясь по тюремному коридору, Бен с ухмылкой подумал – не иронично ли, что его отец попросил оставить себе снимок. Он никогда не просил фотографий собственного сына. Ни разу за все годы, проведённые в тюрьме.


	12. Chapter 12

_Это был один из тех снов, когда Рей понимала, где-то в глубине своего сознания, что она спит. Почему-то у неё возникло лёгкое ощущение дежавю. Чьи-то губы нежно целовали внутреннюю часть её бедра. Она вздрогнула, когда эти губы коснулись нижней части её плоского живота и стали спускаться ещё ниже._

_Его язык чуть коснулся влажной щели, она томно вздохнула и подалась ему навстречу. Он стал целовать её лоно – страстно, нетерпеливо. Он лизал и посасывал её клитор, заставляя стонать не своим голосом. Она посмотрела вниз – всё ещё осознавая, что это сон – и увидела макушку его головы, двигавшуюся в порыве доставить ей наслаждение. Она запустила руку в эти растрёпанные чёрные волосы и властно сжала: **ближе**. **Ещё.**_

_Когда она это сделала, мужчина поднял голову. На его лице была знакомая, порочная усмешка. У него были глаза Бена._

***

Рей проснулась и с беспокойством огляделась в своей тёмной спальне, будто там действительно мог кто-то быть. Она была одна, как всегда. И даже несмотря на это, лицо Рей пылало от стыда. Она зажмурилась и издала подавленный, почти униженный стон. Перед глазами вновь возник тот же образ.

Что хуже, между ног у неё было мокро, зудело, но она мало что могла с этим поделать. И не только в переносном смысле – она не могла дотянуться чисто физически. Когда она отчаянно попыталась подвигать бёдрами, то почувствовала, что её ноги были липкими. Обогнув живот с краю, кое-как она дотянулась рукой до болезненно пульсирующей от возбуждения зоны между ног. Может, если бы она могла успокоить своё тело, ей бы удалось забыть то, что произошло. Она бы могла забыть, что фантазировала о Бене Соло. Могла бы справиться с этим, так что он ни о чём бы и не заподозрил.

Дотянуться куда нужно, будучи на седьмом месяце, Рей было трудно. Поверх живота не выходило – её рука была недостаточно длинной, а сбоку – неудобно выворачивалась кисть. Рей разочарованно вздохнула и положила руку на живот.

Образ из сна лишь насмехался над ней. Рей попыталась снова, добралась до трусиков сбоку и начала ласкать себя, дав волю фантазии. Рассеянно она перебирала в голове уже знакомые образы, пока её сознание не выбрало подходящий. Это было что-то новое. Неприличное, сбившее её дыхание. И это был _Бен_.

 _«Да твою ж мать»_. Рей вытащила предательскую руку из трусиков и ударила себя по лбу. Она долго лежала, думая, стоит ли принять холодный душ. Семь месяцев назад Рей бы просто взяла мобильник и написала кому-то из бывших парней или открыла приложение для знакомств. Сейчас, в начале третьего триместра, она этого сделать не могла. Беременность сыграла с ней злую шутку: гормоны бушевали в самое странное и неподходящее время, когда её немаленький живот стоял преградой между ней и сексуальным наслаждением.

Если бы Рей не стеснялась своего живота и не беспокоилась о правильности такого поступка, она бы позвонила Финну. Она знала, что нравится ему. Может, он даже её любил. И именно поэтому она не могла ему позвонить.

Рей никогда не умела выбирать мужчин, часто ей приходилось жалеть о своём выборе. Был же Бен, от которого она забеременела, стоило один раз заняться сексом. Но Финн бы приехал без лишних вопросов. Он бы приехал, хотя она была беременна от Бена. Он был бы искренним и всё сделал правильно. И Рей понимала, что это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему.

Вдруг у неё в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание: как Бен дразнил её, когда нашёл вибратор в ванной. Бен, намекавший, что не прочь заняться с ней сексом, хотя у неё был живот. Бен, фактически предложивший ей это.

 _Бен_ знал, что иногда секс – это просто секс. И Рей была в этом уверена.

Она колебалась лишь пару секунд, после чего дотянулась до мобильного телефона. В один момент Рей осознала всю постыдность такого поступка и швырнула смартфон подальше, сама себя порицая. Она пялилась в потолок, мысленно ругая себя и вспоминая тот самый сон. Она подумала – или скорее представила себе – его язык, дразнивший её там, куда она сейчас не могла дотянуться и удовлетворить себя.

Рей выползла из постели и подняла телефон. Все их смс были посвящены походам к врачу, планам и редким повседневным вопросам. Она колебалась.

Был час ночи. Даже если Бен был бы не против заняться сексом без обязательств, это всё равно была плохая идея. Утром она не смогла бы просто выгнать его раз и навсегда и просто забыть.

И всё же…

 _«Приезжай»_. Одно несчастное слово. Она отправила, пока не успела передумать.

***

Двадцать минут спустя в дверь постучали. Это был громкий, настырный стук. Рей подошла к двери на цыпочках. Она не могла быть пьяной – она не пила уже много месяцев – но чувствовала себя такой. Её пьянили смелость и ожидание. Рей остановилась у двери, чтобы открыть.

Это происходило, и отчего-то осознание этого факта взбудораживало даже больше, чем сам сон.

Бен ввалился в квартиру, едва ему открыли.

– Блять.

– Бен?.. – она отскочила. Он опёрся рукой на стену, выпрямился и чуть не упал на неё. На этот раз опорой ему послужили плечи Рей, и у той едва не затряслись колени из-за его веса.

Бен смотрел на неё сверху вниз, глупо улыбаясь. Это была не та усмешка, что она видела во сне, и всё же, это была _его_ улыбка. Стараясь не упасть, Рей встала на носочки и поцеловала его. Она промахнулась и коснулась губами его подбородка.

Но он не промахнулся, поцеловав её в ответ. Его губы были горячие, а от поцелуя остался привкус водки. Рей рассеяно подумала, что это был их первый поцелуй. Или нет? Она не помнила, целовались ли они тогда на крыше. Если да – то вкус должен был быть примерно таким же.

– Ты пьян? – через секунду она отстранилась. Бен настиг её и снова жадно поцеловал. Это был почти тот поцелуй, о котором она мечтала. Она хотела, чтобы Бен был напористым, но не пьяным. Поцелуй был умопомрачительным, как ей и представлялось, но не идеальным. Скорее сумбурным.

– Да, – ответил он почти ей в рот. Рей почувствовала, как это слово отдалось вибрацией в его груди, прижатой к её.

Рей опустилась на пятки и попыталась высвободиться из его объятий. Его пальцы были у неё в волосах, на затылке, поэтому отстраниться у неё не вышло.

– Бен, притормози.

– Беременность сделала тебя ещё прекраснее, – Бен перестал целовать её, но не отпускал. Его губы медленно скользили по её шее, ряд поцелуев тянулся от уха и до ключицы. Она дрожала, непроизвольно. – Это сводит меня с ума. Не думаю, что дело в сиськах. Хотя они тоже хороши.

Он положил одну руку ей на лопатку, провёл ею до талии, по животу и остановился на её сочной груди. Та всё ещё была чувствительной, он сжал её правую грудь немного сильнее, чем было нужно, и стал целовать линию её подбородка.

– Бен, перестань, – Рей чувствовала, как его член упирается ей в живот. В других обстоятельствах это бы приятно её взволновало, но не сейчас. – Ты слишком пьян.

 – Я пьян, но не _слишком_ , – на секунду он замолк. – Полон сил как никогда, – Бен прижался к ней бёдрами ещё плотнее, будто в доказательство.

– Да, я заметила, – Рей приложила руки к его груди и силой оттолкнула. Её пыл был безнадёжно потушен из-за его разгильдяйства. Бен уставился на неё, тяжело дыша с открытым ртом и влажными от поцелуя губами. Рей вдруг вспомнила его губы, мокрые от влаги у неё между ног, и покраснела. Всё это было, с тоской признала Рей, ужасной ошибкой.

– Надо уложить тебя в постель.

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – он поиграл бровями и с тяжёлым вздохом уложил руку на плечо Рей.

Они медленно прошли по коридору. Когда он во второй или третий раз чуть не упал, вместе с ней заодно, Рей поборола разочарование и смущение, и на смену им пришло лёгкое недовольство.

Бен повалился на кровать в её спальне. Рей закатила глаза и сняла с него туфли, осторожно поставила их на пол. Он сонно глядел на неё, лёжа на спине. Когда она стянула с него носки, он нащупал ремень своих брюк и начал пытаться его расстегнуть. Безуспешно.

– Чёрт. Помоги.

– Не сегодня, Бен.

Он явно пропустил это мимо ушей. Бен продолжал попытки снять штаны, и лажал просто потрясающе. Ослабив галстук, он оставил это безнадёжное дело, схватил Рей за руки и притянул к себе на кровать.

– Я что, и впрямь такой пьяный?

– Да.

– В прошлый раз тебя это не остановило, – Бен рассеяно взглянул на её губы и облизнул свои. Они всё ещё были для Рей в какой-то мере притягательными. Теперь-то она лучше знала.

– Многое изменилось, – Рей высвободилась, выключила свет и встала над Беном. Она не понимала, почему так остро ощущала гнев и разочарование. Она просто хотела секса, чтобы удовлетворить свои низменные потребности. Ей должно было быть всё равно, пьяный он или трезвый, если это была единственная причина, почему она ему написала. Может, так даже было бы лучше. Он бы мог и не вспомнить утром, что произошло. – Спи.

– Иди ко мне, – пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Она послушалась только когда услышала его сопение.

***

Адская головная боль была заслуженным наказанием, а жгучее чувство стыда стало неприятным бонусом, которого Бен не ожидал. Он попытался встать и со стоном повалился обратно, закрыв глаза руками.

– Я приготовила тебе завтрак, – Бен посмотрел в щель между двумя пальцами и увидел Рей с миской и кружкой в руках. Он хотел спросить, почему она так добра к нему, как вдруг она саркастично добавила. – Мне жаль. Почти. Сам виноват.

Бен снова застонал и взял кружку с кофе, медленно. Почти сам себе он выругался:

– Ебать…

– Что за выражения, – сухо упрекнула Рей.

– Ты права, – Бен почти залпом выпил весь кофе. Он чувствовал, как у него горят уши. Краем глаза он видел Рей, увлеченно глядевшую в окно.

– Извини, что этого не сделала, – проговорила она. – В смысле, не трахнула тебя.

– Извини, что припёрся пьяный, – ответил Бен, понурившись. Он увидел торчавшую из матраса нитку и вспомнил о своём обещании купить ей новую кровать. Когда Бен обещал это, он понимал, что Рей посчитает его самонадеянным. А может и нет, если её вчерашнее сообщение можно считать признаком чего бы то ни было. – А ты бы… ты бы это сделала, приди я трезвый?

– Да, – признала Рей, не отрывая взгляд от пейзажа за окном. Она повернулась к нему и добавила. – Это был момент слабости.

– Иногда тебе можно побыть слабой, – он подумал об её решимости и упрямстве. Большую часть времени это его бесило. С ней всегда было сложно. Но он знал, что это было и её силой, делавшей её самой собой. В каком-то смысле он даже этим восхищался. Это заставило его задуматься, чем был вызван тот момент слабости?

По всей вероятности, она задавалась тем же вопросом. Какое-то время они молчали, после чего Рей тихо сказала:

– Но тебе следует завязать с этим. Когда родится ребёнок.

– Знаю, – он смотрел в кружку на остатки кофе. Бен пытался вспомнить, сколько выпил вчера, и не мог. Он сидел один в своей квартире, мучимый незримым присутствием своего отца. – Я не вёл себя так… в последнее время. Сорвался только вчера.

– Что случилось? – Рей осторожно села на край кровати.

– Я съездил увидеться с отцом.

Рей выпрямилась.

– Что?

– За город, – уточнил Бен, хотя это было не обязательно.

– Зачем ты поехал к нему? – она искренне удивилась, будто Бен совершенно не был способен пойти на уступки или простить.

– Потому что… ты этого хотела, – запинался он. Других объяснений у него не было. Конечно, _было_ ещё одно, но у Бена сейчас не было желания заниматься самокопанием.

Рей подняла бровь.

– И с каких пор ты делаешь то, чего я хочу?

– Я же приехал вчера ночью, правда? – Бен увидел, что она начала краснеть. – Кстати, зачем ты звала меня?

– Ты… предложил, – слово подобралось само собой, – и мне было одиноко.

– Тебе не обязательно быть одинокой, – угрюмо сказал он.

На её губах промелькнула грустная улыбка.

– А тебе не обязательно так напиваться.


	13. Chapter 13

Рей подбежала – или, скорее, приковыляла – к входной двери по паркетному полу. Она ждала Финна с ведёрком куриных крылышек и солёными огурцами – очередное её внезапное пристрастие. Не посмотрев в глазок, Рей отворила дверь.

– Привет, Фи… ой, – она тут же замолчала. У неё на пороге стояла Лея Органа с двумя огромными пакетами в руках – казалось, они были больше неё самой. – Здравствуйте.

– Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю тебя от дел, – с воодушевлением сказала Лея. – Я решила заскочить и оставить кое-что для малышки, – она удивлённо подняла бровь, подозрительно взволнованная. – Ты кого-то ждёшь?

– Да, но ничего страшного, – Рей отошла в сторону, немного замявшись, а потом ещё чуть назад, поскольку её живот тоже мог мешать пройти.

– Бена? – немного нетерпеливо предположила гостья.

– Нет, – Рей прошла за Леей в гостиную, – друга.

Лея выглядела разочарованной, но лишь пару секунд. Она огляделась в почти пустой гостиной и нахмурилась.

– Ты недавно переехала?

– Нет… – Рей растеряно посмотрела вокруг. Её матрас, на котором она спала ещё вчера, сейчас лежал в гостиной на полу. Теперь в её спальне появилась новая кровать – до ужаса огромная, чуть ниже предыдущей, а матрас был такой большой, что можно было спать на нём и поперёк. Доставили обновку вчера, причём без предупреждения. В углу гостиной ютился письменный стол с прислонёнными к нему холстами. И кроме этого в комнате больше ничего не было.

– Хорошая квартира. Но ради всего святого, попроси моего сына купить тебе мебель, – Лея поставила пакеты на пол и опять огляделась, положив руки на пояс. – Он же не бедный.

– Ему не нужно ничего мне покупать, – Рей говорила твёрдо, но очень старалась отвечать вежливо. Она попыталась пояснить, немного виновато. – Не нужно. Мне… неудобно. Когда он на меня тратится.

– Дорогая, – Лея выглядела почти удивлённой, – мой сын хорош во многом, но совершенно не умеет _обращаться с женщинами_.

– А мне казалось, у него с этим всё отлично, – саркастично поправила её Рей, но вдруг вспомнила, что говорит с его матерью, и покраснела. Однако Лея никак не отреагировала.

– Ему никогда раньше не приходилось о ком-то заботиться. Он ещё не совсем понимает, как. Старается не давить на тебя. _Позволь_ ему учиться методом проб и ошибок.

– Ему _не нужно_ обо мне заботиться. Мы не в отношениях, – пробормотала Рей. Она подумала о том, что случилось недавней ночью, и тут же покраснела. С каждой минутой этот разговор становился всё более неловким.

– Ты не права, – настаивала Лея. – Ты – мать его ребёнка, – теперь её голос звучал серьёзно. – У него _никогда_ не будет более серьёзных отношений, чем эти. Когда у вас общий ребёнок – это и делает ваши отношения серьёзными, настоящими, даже если вы идёте разными дорогами, – она говорила это, исходя из своего опыта, и выглядела почти печальной.

– Он может жениться, – увиливала Рей.

Лея выразительно на неё взглянула, заставив Рей нервно сглотнуть.

– Надеюсь, так и будет.

В дверь позвонили, что спасло Рей от этого дурацкого разговора. Она что-то пробормотала в оправдание и впустила Финна в квартиру.

– Финн, это мать Бена – Лея, – она неловко представила их друг другу.

Гости переглянулись с некой долей подозрения. Лея скрывала свои эмоции лучше, и пожала руку Финна со словами:

– Так здорово познакомиться с одним из твоих _друзей_ , Рей.

Финн стрельнул глазами в сторону Рей, когда Лея сделала акцент на последнем слове.

– Финн будет крёстным малышки, – вмешалась та, решив сказать слово в защиту своего _друга_.

– О! – Лея выглядела искренне довольной. – Я так рада, что вы решили её крестить.

Рей мягко улыбнулась и представила, что скажет Бен, когда узнает, что она решила сделать крёстным Финна вместо Хакса. То, что Лея обрадовалась, должно было смягчить удар. Наверняка Бен психанёт. Но Рей решила решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

– Я не католик, – вставил Финн, ухмыльнувшись. Улыбка тут же начала сходить с лица Леи, и вовсе пропала, когда он обнял Рей за плечи, – но для этой самой лучшей девушки в мире я могу притвориться им.

***

– Ты знаешь, почему, – уныло проговорил Бен в ответ на рассказ Рей о встрече Леи и Финна. Они распаковывали детскую одежду, которую купила мать Бена, срезали бирки с маленьких рубашечек и туфелек и укладывали всё в новый комод, пахнувший свежим деревом. – Она надеется, что ты изменишь своё мнение обо мне.

– Я уже поменяла мнение о тебе, – весело сказала Рей. – Ты не полнейший придурок.

Бен усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал в ответ.

– Она надеется, что мы поженимся.

– Я догадалась, – кисло отозвалась Рей.

Они продолжили сортировать вещи в непринуждённой тишине, оба не хотели продолжать разговор на эту тему. Когда Лея говорила о браке, Рей покраснела и всё время заикалась. Теперь, когда она пересказывала историю Бену, это было скорее весело и просто – как всегда в те недели, когда они не ссорились.

 _Устраивали семейное гнёздышко_ – вот что они делали. Рей поняла это, заметив, как сосредоточенно Бен складывал маленькие носочки в ящик.

Она знала, что у беременных женщин возникает необъяснимое желание устроить уютное местечко для будущего ребёнка. Казалось, этот феномен наблюдался и в поведении Бена. На прошлой неделе сразу после работы он принёс Рей кучу продуктов и забил ими холодильник и кладовку. В качестве объяснения Бен сказал, что ей не захочется выходить из дома сразу после рождения ребёнка. Рей закатила глаза. В другой раз он принёс коробку с детскими книжками и до самой ночи вешал полку на стену. Сегодня он притащил и вовсе пугающее приспособление – электронные качели для новорождённых. «У них хорошие отзывы», – сказал он в свою защиту, когда Рей смотрела на него с недоверием.

– Кстати, спасибо за кровать, – эта обновка предназначалась для неё, а не для ребёнка. Хотя она всё ещё сомневалась, _для неё ли одной_.

– Твой предыдущий матрас был для отъявленных мазохистов, – скривился Бен. – И я, в отличие от тебя, точно не мазохист.

– Тебе-то что? Ты будешь спать на диване, – Рей проверяла его. Она начала вставать с пола, и это давалось ей нелегко, поэтому Бен тут же подал ей руку для опоры. Он будто чувствовал свою вину.

– У тебя _нет_ дивана, – он поднялся с пола вслед за ней.

– У меня есть лишний матрас.

– Вот именно, – Бен вышел из детской, вслед за ним и Рей. – И я точно не собираюсь спать на этом орудии пыток, – к её удивлению, он пошёл в спальню, будто это была его квартира – ладно, она и была его, _но всё равно_. Рей пристально на него взглянула. Он плюхнулся на новую кровать и с восторгом вытянулся во всю длину. – Совсем другое дело.

– Слезай с моей кровати, – Рей постаралась сказать это строго.

– _Твоей_ кровати? – Бен подпрыгнул на матрасе и распластался по постели с дерзкой усмешкой. Ей пришлось признать, что по размеру это спальное место больше подходило ему, чем ей. – Это _моя_ кровать.

– Вот и нет, – возмутилась Рей, – она моя.

– Ладно, твоя, – он сел на край кровати и потянул Рей к себе за руку, так что она оказалась между его широко расставленными в стороны коленями. – При одном условии. Ты позволишь мне на ней спать.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, – бескомпромиссно ответила Рей, стараясь не повышать голос. Вышло не совсем, и Бен выглядел самодовольно.

– Я не прошу тебя спать _со_ мной. Можешь просто спать на той же кровати, что и я, – он потянул Рей к себе немного ближе, одной рукой обнял её за талию и попытался увлечь за собой на постель. – Иди сюда.

– Бен, – она попыталась отстраниться, но тщетно. Рей выругалась, потеряв равновесие, но Бен успел подхватить её. Он осторожно уложил её спиной на кровать и навис над ней.

– Неплохой матрас, да? – Бен смотрел на неё сверху вниз, с теплотой и озорством во взгляде.

– Кровать и впрямь большая, – Рей с неудовольствием признала, что запыхалась, – нам не обязательно лежать _настолько_ близко друг к другу.

Между их лицами было всего пару сантиметров. Волосы Бена свисали и делали его похожим на мальчишку. Он вкрадчиво смотрел ей прямо в глаза, но вскоре перевёл взгляд на её губы.

– Можно тебя поцеловать? – мягко спросил Бен – так ласково, что Рей не была уверена, что хоть раз слышала его голос таким. Наверное, он уловил её тревогу, потому что поспешил добавить, своим обычным голосом. – В смысле, твой живот.

Рей кивнула, не в силах что-либо ответить. Он сполз ниже, и в этот раз его ноги уже не свисали с матраса. Он чуть поднял её рубашку, обнажив живот. Бен внимательно смотрел на него пару секунд, мягко, нежно коснулся губами, после чего прижался лбом к тому же месту. Его дыхание щекотало Рей, и она улыбнулась, глядя на макушку его головы.

Когда он спросил, может ли поцеловать её, Рей едва не запаниковала. Но она испытывала к нему необъяснимую нежность, когда он был вот таким – смотрел на её огромный живот с трепетом и с каким-то обожанием. Это согревало её изнутри. Рей задумалась, что почувствует, увидев его с новорождённой на руках. Она закусила губу, стараясь скрыть улыбку, и была рада, что Бен был слишком занят и не заметил этого.

Но он заметил. Он поднял голову и расплылся в улыбке – такой же, как у Рей, и она перестала пытаться скрыть её.

Бен вернулся на место и заглянул ей в глаза, положив руку Рей на живот. Его намерения были совершенно ясны. Он поцеловал её, не задумываясь. Его губы были чувственными и тёплыми. На этот раз у поцелуя не было привкуса алкоголя, Бен не торопился и был нежен. Он провёл пальцем по её щеке и коснулся волос, будто проверяя отношение Рей к происходящему. Она обняла его шею, прижимая Бена к себе ближе, и приоткрыла губы. Он тихо вздохнул, их языки сплелись.

– Бен, – она прошептала его имя, когда им стало не хватать воздуха. Её губы зацепились за губы Бена.

– Да? – хрипло отозвался он.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я думал, это очевидно, – Бен легко поцеловал её в щёку, потом ещё, медленно возвращаясь к её губам, и вновь поцеловал их. Рей запустила пальцы в его волосы. Он целовал её будто с любопытством, медленно, словно время остановилось и словно они могли лежать так хоть всю ночь, и им хватило бы одних только поцелуев.

Вдруг она резко дёрнула шелковистые пряди его волос. В животе, где-то наверху, она почувствовала давление, которое сошло вниз, как судорога. Рей испугано вздохнула и задержала дыхание. Закружилась голова.

Бен тоже почувствовал, что у неё случился спазм.

– Что это было? – испугано воскликнул он.

Рей резко выдохнула, когда её немного отпустило, и снова приглушённо застонала, стоило этому повториться.

– Кажется, у меня схватки.

В один момент Бен вскочил с постели в панике.

– Слишком рано. Нам нужно в больницу.

– Наверняка просто ложные, – Рей села, положив слегка дрожавшую руку на живот. Ей стало немного дурно – от волнения и от очередного мышечного спазма.

– Я звоню доктору Каната.

– Бен, сейчас поздно.

Он проигнорировал её слова, набрал номер и поднёс телефон к уху.

– Она просила звонить в экстренном случае по её личному номеру.

– Бен, это _не тот_ случай.

Он не ответил. Когда доктор Каната подняла трубку, он пустился в объяснения, после чего замолк и передал Рей трубку.

– Она хочет поговорить с тобой.

***

– Значит, – к его лицу прилила кровь, когда Рей повесила трубку. Бен слушал весь их разговор, нервно расхаживая по комнате, – ложные схватки.

– Ложные схватки, – подтвердила Рей. Он вздохнул, попытавшись притвориться раздражённым, но она видела, что он ещё на грани. Рей взяла его руку в свои, и Бен удивлённо взглянул на неё. Она чувствовала, что его пульс зашкаливал. – Доктор Каната сказала, что горячая ванна может помочь расслабиться.

– Хорошо, – Бен рассеяно кивнул.

– Помочь _тебе_ расслабиться, – подчеркнула Рей.

– Я в порядке, – нервно вздохнул он.

– Ты чуть с ума не сошёл, – мягко сказала она. Когда он не ответил, Рей сжала его руку. – Бояться – это нормально.

– Я не боюсь, – ответил он резко, даже слишком. После чего добавил виноватым тоном. – Не думаю, что могу… чем мы там собирались заняться.

– Да, я… понимаю, – Рей с беспокойством погладила свой живот, – настроение что-то пропало.

Какое-то время они молчали. Рей задумалась, что будет дальше? Он уйдёт, будто они и не целовались? Вдруг Бен сказал, хрипло, обеспокоено:

– Но я не хочу оставлять тебя сегодня одну.

Рей взглянула на него. Его лицо всё ещё было бледным, Бена трясло. Она бы спокойно могла остаться одна, даже после случившегося. Всю жизнь у неё не было другого выбора. Это Бен не хотел оставаться один – или, по крайней мере, быть вдали от неё и от ребёнка.

– Тогда оставайся.


	14. Chapter 14

Рей проснулась ещё до того, как прозвенел будильник. Она не знала, зачем вообще его ставила, ведь на работу она теперь не ходила. Но Рей была человеком привычки, да и всегда больше жаворонком, чем совой. Сначала она подумала, что Бен уже ушёл. Рей смутно припоминала, что когда она перевернулась на бок посреди ночи, он крепко обнял её, его рука покоилась между её животом и грудью. Она слышала его дыхание у себя над ухом. Спиной она чувствовала тепло и вес его тела, и в какой-то мере это её успокаивало.

Сейчас Бен её уже не обнимал, но и не ушёл. Он лежал на середине кровати, подперев голову рукой, на уровне её живота. Он что-то говорил – так тихо, что Рей не могла разобрать.

– Бен, – она непроизвольно вытянула руку и запустила пальцы в его волосы. Он повернулся, почти уложив половину лица в её ладонь.

– Доброе утро, – пальцами она чувствовала вибрацию от его слов.

– Что ты ей говорил? – Рей приподняла подбородок, указывая на живот. Бен поджал губы.

– Ничего.

– Ты меня разбудил, – сказала она, намекая, что _что-то_ слышала.

– Я не специально, – Бен лёг выше и положил голову на подушку. Он решил незаметно сменить тему. – Можешь заскочить сегодня ко мне в офис? Нужно, чтобы ты подписала кое-какие бумаги.

Рей замерла, сама того не желая. Краем глаза Бен заметил это и улёгся на бок, положив руки под голову.

– Какие такие бумаги? – Рей тоже легла на бок, отзеркалив его позу. Она всё ещё относилась к подобным его просьбам с подозрением, хотя, очевидно, доверяла ему, раз была готова разделить с ним постель.

– Я попросил адвокатов создать трастовый фонд. Если со мной что-то случится, все мои активы перейдут туда, – Бен говорил беззаботно, будто это вполне обычная тема для разговора в постели. – И я хочу, чтобы ты стала доверительным собственником.

– Я не хочу владеть твоими деньгами, – Рей наморщила нос. – Почему ты не оформишь доверенность на Хакса или Фазму?

Бен хлопнул глазами и взглянул на Рей так, словно та была дурочкой.

– Это для малышки. Я никому так не доверяю, как тебе, когда дело касается её блага.

Теперь похлопала глазами Рей, но по другой причине. Она почувствовала себя виноватой. В глубине души она подумала, что «бумаги» – это не к добру. В прошлый раз, когда Бен просил её «оформить бумаги», это привело к нескончаемой войне из-за соглашения об опеке. Их договорённости, записанные в блокноте Рей, за последние месяцы претерпели изменения. Она доверяла ему, когда всё было так – они мирно, если не счастливо, общались, и начинала сомневаться, когда они ругались. Ссоры случались, потому что они не могли договориться о том, что будет лучше для ребёнка, и обычно Рей проигрывала. Чаще всего потому, что ей приходилось бороться с его нежеланием идти на компромисс, и она боялась, что если начнёт давить, Бен закроется от неё.

Что-то смягчилось в его взгляде. Он коснулся её щеки кончиками пальцев.

– Ты и впрямь думала, что «бумаги» – значит что-то плохое?

Рей хранила молчание. Подсознательно она понимала: если признает, что сомневалась, пусть эти сомнения и были оправданы, это ранит чувства Бена. Но он наверняка и так это понял. Минуту назад Рей гадала, не поцелует ли он её снова. Сейчас… Бен как-то странно взглянул на неё и встал с постели.

***

– Мистер Соло, – Дофельд Митака, как всегда слегка на нервах, ворвался в его кабинет. – Мистер Сноук на линии.

Бен поднял голову и застыл. Мистер Сноук – основатель, президент и главный исполнительный директор корпорации, дочерней компанией которой была «First Order Investments», звонил ему из своего офиса в Лондоне, и, несомненно, не собирался ждать. Бен тут же сказал человеку, с которым говорил по телефону, что перезвонит, и нажал на кнопку.

– Да, сэр.

– Ты нужен мне в Лондоне, – мистеру Сноуку было не до любезностей.

Бен взглянул на календарик у себя на столе. На следующий понедельник был запланирован визит к врачу – тридцать третья неделя.

– На неделю, сэр?

– На всё обозримое будущее.

– Моя… – Бен замолк, подбирая подходящее слово. В конце концов, он решил немного приврать. Лучше сказать так, чем пускаться в объяснения и делиться с боссом подробностями. Мистеру Сноуку было плевать на личную жизнь Бена, особенно когда та могла помешать работе. – Моя девушка на восьмом месяце беременности.

– С меня сигары, – холодно отозвался Сноук. – Увидимся в моём офисе в понедельник.

Сноук положил трубку. Пошли короткие гудки.

***

– Мистер Соло, – Митака заглянул в кабинет снова, и на этот раз он выглядел действительно нервозно – и были на то причины. Всем был известен характер Бена. Он швырнул телефон в стену, сбросил со стола пачку бумаг и громко выругался.

– _Что?!_ – рявкнул Бен.

– Мисс Кеноби здесь, – пролепетал Дофельд. Рей выглядывала из-за его плеча, удивлённо хлопая карими глазами.

– Я же сказал внести её в список, – огрызнулся Бен. – Ты не должен прерывать меня, чтобы сообщить о её приходе.

– Я подумал, что неразумно пускать её в Ваш кабинет, учитывая её положение… и Ваше состояние, – Митака сам себе удивился, что нашёл в себе смелось сказать это. Бен сверлил взглядом помощника, его ноздри раздувались от гнева. Он махнул Дофельду рукой и повернулся к столу.

– И кто этот сукин сын? – бросила Рей, закрыв за собой дверь. На всякий случай она предпочла держаться на расстоянии.

– Что?.. – Бен хмуро на неё взглянул.

– Из-за которого ты психанул. Прямо перед моим приходом, – Рей была спокойна, но у Бена возникло чувство, что она собралась его отчитывать.

– Ты слышала?..

– Наверное, весь Манхэттен слышал, – заметила Рей. Она огляделась в кабинете. – Акции упали?

– Мне нужно лететь в Лондон на следующей неделе, – с тяжёлым вздохом Бен уселся в своё кресло, потирая переносицу.

Рей присела на стул напротив и положила руки на живот. Настроение у Бена было чудовищное. Он глядел на руки Рей: странно, но это его успокаивало – и одновременно тревожило – когда он видел, как она гладит свой живот.

Он и был таким большим, когда Бен смотрел на него в прошлый раз? Конечно да, но всё же, каждый раз это его шокировало и волновало. Рей стала выглядеть полной – не толстой, а именно _полной_. Бен думал, что полнота ей шла, хотя и в жизни не мог представить, что когда-нибудь будет так думать. Он сам себе удивлялся, когда начинал фантазировать о ней, именно _беременной_ , и повторялось это не единожды. После чего ему приходилось оправдываться перед самим собой, говорить, что это вполне естественно. Даже эволюционно.

– Думаю, справлюсь на приёме у врача и без тебя, – усмехнулась Рей. Он еле отвлёкся от своих раздумий.

– Я пропущу больше чем один приём, – признался Бен.

Лицо Рей вытянулось, и она не сразу оправилась. Бену было удивительно приятно осознать, что она хотела, чтобы он был рядом. Может, она даже будет скучать по нему.

– Роды через пять недель.

– Я знаю.

Она собралась с духом. Рей погладила свой живот, и Бену захотелось накрыть её руки своими. На этот раз Рей говорила с малышкой: впервые он слышал, чтобы это делала Рей. Её голос изменился – Бен бы даже не узнал его, но звучал он смутно знакомо, потому что это был _материнский_ голос.

– Мы же подождём папочку, правда?

***

Бен едва заселился в отель в Лондоне, когда позвонила Рей. Она только что вышла из больницы после похода к врачу по случаю наступления тридцать третьей недели беременности.

– У малышки растут _волосы_.

Бен сел на пол и прислонился спиной к кровати, задумавшись, какими будут эти волосы – густые, жёсткие и тёмные, как у него, или шелковистые и каштановые, как у Рей. Он не знал, что ей ответить. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, понимал, что пропускает нечто важное, понимал, что подводит её.

– Здорово.

– Как там Лондон?

Рей сменила тему, явно разочаровавшись, что Бен воспринял новость без должного энтузиазма. На самом деле, он просто не знал, что ответить. Больше всего он боялся стать отцом, который всё пропускает. И, сидя на полу в отеле на другом конце света, он ощущал себя именно таким отцом.

***

На тридцать четвёртой неделе Рей рассказала, что малышка закрывает глаза, когда спит, и открывает, когда бодрствует, и что у неё длинные заострённые ногти. Она ещё не перевернулась головой вниз.

– Она ждёт тебя, – уверено заявила Рей.

***

Когда Рей позвонила, будучи на тридцать пятой неделе, у неё будто перехватывало дыхание.

– Она словно бьёт меня по рёбрам. И она набрала в весе, – Рей замолчала. – Я видела на ультразвуке.

Бен со всей силы сжал руку в кулак. Глядя на мистера Сноука через стеклянную стену его кабинета, он чувствовал себя как никогда отвратительно. Старик говорил по телефону, откинувшись на спинке кресла, и смеялся. Он выглядел беззаботно, словно ему было плевать на весь мир.

Рей с явной гордостью в красках рассказывала Бену, как малышка толкнулась целых десять раз за сорок минут. Бен подумал, как это должно чувствоваться сейчас – наверняка не как лёгкое трепетание крыльев бабочки, как в прошлый раз. Он надеялся, что ещё успеет узнать.

***

– Я вижу, как её ножка давит на живот изнутри, – взбудоражено говорила Рей по телефону.

Тридцать шестая неделя. Малышка ещё не перевернулась, а Бена всё ещё не отпустили в Нью-Йорк.

– Хотел бы я это увидеть, – голос Бена звучал угрюмо, устало.

– Вряд ли. Это жутковато. Как в _«Чужом»._

– Неважно. Я бы хотел быть рядом.

***

Тридцать седьмая неделя значила, что срок подошёл, и Бен ждал звонка Рей, затаив дыхание. Отчасти он ждал, что у неё тут же отойдут воды, стоит наступить тому назначенному дню. Бен вздохнул с облегчением, когда Рей сказала, что малышка перевернулась, но длина шейки матки не изменилась.

– Мы подождём, – на этот раз в её голосе не было той уверенности. – Когда ты вернёшься домой?

***

Поздним вечером в дверь Рей позвонили. Прошло пару дней с начала тридцать седьмой недели. За окном были сумерки раннего лета.

Она открыла. Бен стоял у неё на пороге – измученный и помятый как никогда. Он глядел на неё, словно не узнавал. Рей не могла его винить – она сама себя едва узнавала. Под глазами у неё были тёмные круги от постоянных ночных походов в туалет; передвигалась она почти всегда полусогнувшись, потому что у неё болела спина; она не видела собственных ног. Рей выглядела так, будто восстала из мёртвых.

Они заговорили одновременно.

– Ты огромная!

– Ты приехал!

Оба замолчали, смущённые и покрасневшие, и сделали вторую попытку.

– Ты выглядишь прекрасно.

– Ты вернулся домой?

– Я сбежал, – ответ Бена был прост. – Разберусь с последствиями потом, – он сделал шаг вперёд. – Ты действительно выглядишь замечательно.

– А ещё я огромная, – добавила Рей.

– Извини, – он устало усмехнулся. – У меня нет сил. Сам не понимаю, что несу.

Он посмотрел на её живот – Рей подумала, что «огромный» было как раз подходящим определением, пусть она и набрала всего тринадцать килограмм. Хотя её это не смущало, когда Бен смотрел на неё _так_.

– Я рада, что ты здесь, – наконец сказала Рей. Но это было преуменьшением. Она чувствовала усталость, облегчение, волнение, тревогу, нетерпение. И теперь, когда Бен вернулся, она чувствовала, что _готова_.

Он нервно сглотнул и медленно опустился на колени, обнял Рей за талию и с тяжёлым вздохом прижался щекой к её животу.

– Ну всё, малышка, – одну руку Рей запустила в его волосы, а другой – погладила верхнюю часть своего огромного живота. – Теперь пора.


	15. Chapter 15

Просьбу Рей _подождать_ ребёнок воспринял буквально. Прошла уже тридцать девятая неделя, а малышка и не думала появляться на свет. Когда назначенный срок  и полные сорок недель миновали, Рей впала в отчаяние. Казалось, они ходили на приём к доктору Каната каждый день. Врач проводила осмотр, тихо вздыхала и говорила: «Ещё рано». Рей начала терять надежду.

Бен только делал вид, что с нетерпением ждёт. Он никуда не торопился, наслаждаясь каждым днём беременности Рей. Он пропустил пять недель – пять недель, когда одна Рей чувствовала, как малышка пинается, пять недель ложных схваток, пять недель новых гастрономических пристрастий. И сотни историй, которые Бен не успел нашептать малышке, лёжа у живота Рей, пока та спала.

Работал Бен, в лучшем случае, непродуктивно. В худшем – его раздражало, что нужно было в принципе приходить в офис, и тогда уже страдали все окружающие. В день, на который были назначены роды – или день «Р», как его называл Хакс – рыжий пытался отвлечь его, пропустив по стаканчику виски, но не сработало. Бен не мог найти себе места и ходил из угла в угол, как лев по клетке.

Прямо противоположная проблема возникала, когда Бен приходил к Рей. Он не давал ей даже обуться самостоятельно. Бен нервно суетился вокруг неё, так что Рей не выдержала и огрызнулась. _«Спасибо, конечно»_ , но она _«прекрасно_ _сама_ _могла_ » перейти из одной комнаты в другую или встать с дивана.

Хотя Рей не жаловалась, когда он вызвался сделать ей массаж – её поясница изнывала от боли. Она застонала, будто в экстазе, и потянулась. Свитер, который она взяла взаймы у Бена, чуть задрался и обнажил её спину. Бен тяжело сглотнул и, не переставая делать массаж, начал молиться, чтобы Рей не перевернулась на другой бок. Тогда бы она увидела выпуклость в его штанах, назвала извращенцем и была бы абсолютно права.

Спустя четыре дня после даты родов Бен бросил попытки сосредоточиться на работе и перестал ездить в свой пентхаус – по ночам он всё равно либо лежал без сна, либо беспокойно ходил по комнате. Он сказал Митаке, что берёт пару лишних выходных, а затем добавил: «Не перенаправляйте мне никаких звонков».

Несчастный секретарь хлопнул глазами, озадаченный. Это было что-то новенькое. «Даже если звонит мистер Сноук?»

Бен не знал, что ответить. Стоило приземлиться в Нью-Йорке, как ему пришло письмо на электронную почту от Сноука – и старик не стеснялся в выражениях. Бен прочёл его с телефона, лёжа в постели с Рей. Прошло десять минут, он так и не ответил. Тогда телефон начал настойчиво вибрировать. Бен отключил его, повернулся на бок лицом к Рей и закрыл глаза, обняв её. Малышка один раз толкнулась, будто сонно, и тоже заснула, угнездившаяся между родителями.

Общение с президентом Сноуком с тех пор, мягко говоря, было редким и напряжённым.

«Скажите, чтобы оставил голосовое сообщение, если это важно», – Бен знал: ничто из того, что мог сказать ему Сноук, не стало бы важнее того, что происходит сейчас в его жизни.

***

Рей всегда гордилась своей непоколебимой стойкостью. В течение беременности она упрямо отказывалась от помощи, говорила, что всё в порядке, даже когда её беспрерывно тошнило или когда она вдруг начинала плакать навзрыд, увидев дурацкую рекламу по телевизору.

Последние три недели сломили её. Она жаждала увидеть свою дочь, но больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы беременность, наконец, закончилась. Рей заказала индийскую еду и съела всё, хотя та была такой острой, что у неё слезились глаза. Она приседала, пусть и очень неуклюже, бегала на месте, ходила по лестнице на крыльце вверх-вниз. Она пила масло вечерней примулы и чуть не подавилась. Она пила касторовое масло, и её стошнило.

Очевидно, в какой-то момент Бен оставил попытки отговорить её. Он глядел на всё это, скрестив руки на груди, в безропотном молчании. Когда Рей разрыдалась уже во второй раз за день, он неуклюже обнял её. Её живот так сильно выпячивался, что ему пришлось полностью вытянуть свои длинные руки.

– Я уже сорок, _мать его_ , с половиной недель беременна, – сквозь слёзы говорила Рей, уткнувшись носом в его рубашку. – Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось.

– Я нет.

– Ты не хочешь увидеть нашу дочь, – обвинила Рей. Она знала, что это не так, но разочарование заставляло её выплеснуть злость.

– Не правда, – он поглаживал её по спине, успокаивающе. – Просто… ты мне нравишься такой, – наконец, сказал он.

Это был немногословный, не вполне верный способ передать то, о чём он действительно думал: _«Мне нравится, что этот живот делает тебя саму ещё миниатюрнее. Мне нравится, как ты обхватываешь его руками, когда спишь. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, зная, что ты носишь_ моего _ребёнка»._

– Какой? Огромной? – проворчала Рей.

– Ты мне этого никогда не забудешь, да?

– Никогда, – Рей отстранилась и продолжила наматывать круги по комнате, протиснувшись между диваном и журнальным столиком. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к этой мебели – которую Бена вынудила купить мать, пристыдив – и на самом деле она никогда особо не пользовалась ею. Ей всё равно сейчас было некомфортно сидеть прямо. – Мне начинает казаться, что наша дочь – упрямая дурочка, прямо как ты. Я уже всё перепробовала.

– Не _всё_ , – Бен смотрел на неё, стоя в центре комнаты. На его лице не было какого-то особого выражения, но Рей видела, как он барабанит пальцами по своему бедру. – Половой акт может спровоцировать схватки.

– _Половой акт?_ – Рей недоверчиво на него взглянула.

– Там что-то про сперму. И оргазм, – должно быть, она приняла свирепый вид, потому что Бен тут же добавил, защищаясь: – Я читал про это в книге.

– Я весь день рыдаю, – фыркнула Рей. – Такое чувство, что у меня в животе _слонёнок_. Секс – это _последнее_ , о чём я думаю.

Бен густо покраснел, и на секунду Рей задумалась, не из-за того ли, что она категорически отвергла его глупый совет? Но вдруг до неё дошло: секс _не был_ последним, о чём думал _он_. Рей восприняла это предложение абстрактно, не поняв, что Бен действительно имел в виду.

– Ты хочешь заняться сексом?

– Ну раз больше ничего не помогает, – уклончиво ответил он. Рей подумала, что в его предложении был смысл. В конце концов, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. А она была в отчаянии. Он заметил, что она в замешательстве, и саркастично добавил: – Вряд ли секс со мной отвратительнее _касторового масла_.

Рей сощурилась.

– Ладно. Давай займёмся сексом.

Он так удивился, что решил уточнить:

– Серьёзно?

– Серьёзно. И лучше бы это сработало.

***

– Свет выключать? – Бен стоял в нерешительности у дверей в спальню.

– Да, будь добр, – он нажал на выключатель. Теперь комнату освещал лишь тусклый свет заходящего солнца. Рей неуклюже села на край кровати и подняла на него глаза. – Перед тем, как начнём. Несколько правил.

– Хорошо, – _«всё что угодно»,_ подумал он.

– Никаких непристойных словечек. Это странно при ребёнке, – в ответ на это Бен фыркнул, но оспаривать её логику не стал. – У тебя есть презерватив?

– Нет, – он почти собрался сказать, что в их ситуации презерватив не особо был нужен, и даже был бы лишним, учитывая цель. Но её выразительный взгляд заставил его прикусить язык.

– Ты… ты чист?

– А… ты об этом, – он снял рубашку и скомкал её в руках. – Да. И я не спал ни с кем с тех пор, как в последний раз проверялся.

– На тебя не похоже, – заметила она.

– Может я изменился, – Бен бросил рубашку на пол.

Рей смотрела на него с любопытством, закусив нижнюю губу, когда он наклонился снять туфли и носки. Максимально быстро, пока она не передумала, Бен расстегнул брюки и разделся полностью.

Он выпрямился, и у Рей на лице появилась глуповатая улыбка. Несмотря на то, что они собирались заняться сексом из чисто деловых соображений, его член уже встал, налитый кровью, и Рей бесстыдно пялилась, будто видела голого мужчину впервые в жизни.

– Ты так и будешь глазеть, или тоже начнёшь раздеваться?

– Я вроде как… – она глубоко вздохнула. – Стесняюсь.

– Не нужно.

Рей с неуверенностью на него взглянула, затем встала с кровати и сняла свою бесформенную футболку. Прикрывая ею грудь, она сказала:

– Если они тебе не понравятся, я пойму.

– Ты от меня беременна. Я был бы придурком года, если бы они мне не понравились.

– Ты можешь быть придурком, – сказала она. – Просто ответь честно.

Пару секунд она колебалась, но всё же немного опустила футболку. Тонкие линии, растяжки – одни были бледными, другие – всё ещё чуть красноватыми, виднелись на её груди. Она ждала, словно думала, что Бена это отпугнёт, но этого не произошло. Тогда Рей опустила футболку ещё ниже, открыв потемневшие, теперь большие соски, с голубыми выступавшими венами. Она взглянула вниз, чтобы увидеть, на что ему приходится смотреть, и снова закусила губу.

– Ты выглядишь прекрасно. Честно, – Бен был искренен, но понимал, что Рей едва верит его словам. Он подошёл ближе и забрал у неё футболку, чтобы она не могла прикрыться ею снова.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и потянулась к резинке своих леггинсов, её пробрала лёгкая дрожь. Он смотрел, как она обнажила живот и спустила штаны ниже, позволив им упасть у лодыжек. Когда Рей попыталась вытащить ноги, она потеряла равновесие, и Бен подхватил её, забыв, что совершенно голый. Не отпуская его плечо, она осторожно села на кровать.

Бен опустился на колени у её ног и помог ей снять леггинсы. Он поднялся, и Рей удивила его, поцеловав первой. Это был неуверенный, лёгкий поцелуй. Бен жаждал большего. Он уложил её на кровать, требовательно лаская её тело. Рей томно вздохнула. Бен навис над ней, на секунду замешкавшись, когда задел ребром её живот. Он вытянулся и попытался поцеловать её, но не смог дотянуться. Тихо фыркнув, Бен упал на спину рядом с Рей.

– Извини, – задыхалась она. – Я не вполне понимаю, как это должно работать.

Но Бен прекрасно знал, как. Он уже думал об этом. Прижимаясь к ней по ночам, с будоражащим чувством вины, он представлял, как пристраивается к ней сзади, когда она стоит на четвереньках, и он кладёт руки ей на живот. Или как она усаживается на него сверху и, всякий раз опускаясь, касается животом его пресса.

Однако сейчас ему нужно было совсем другое. Он хотел видеть её лицо, смотреть в глаза, целовать её. Бен согнул её ноги в коленях, лёг на бок, перекинув её ноги через свои, и начал двигать тазом, пока не оказался под ней. Рей чувствовала его член у себя между ног и с любопытством коснулась набухшей головки с выступившей каплей.

– Я могу в тебя кончить? – хрипло спросил Бен, прижимаясь лицом к её плечу. Он положил руку ей на живот и смотрел, как средний палец Рей прослеживает длину его члена.

– Да, – шепнула Рей. Его рука скользнула вниз к их сплетённым ногам. – Лучше бы ты спросил меня об этом девять месяцев назад, – она резко вздохнула, когда он мягко вошёл в неё.

– Я ни о чём не жалею, – прямо ответил Бен. Рей удивлённо распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот. Ему нравилось это выражение на её лице, но ещё больше ему понравилось, когда она рвано вздохнула и закрыла глаза, стоило ему одним толчком войти в неё наполовину.

Он положил руку ей на бедро, и Рей помогла ему, любезно приподняв бёдра выше и позволив ему продвинуться глубже. Бен издал шумный вздох, изо всех сил стараясь двигаться медленно, пусть и удавалось ему с трудом, ведь она была такой мокрой и тёплой. Рей вздрогнула, её пальцы вцепились в простынь.

С её губ сорвался еле слышный стон, когда он вошёл до конца и прижался вплотную.

– Если честно… я тоже.

У него по спине пробежали мурашки. Быть рядом с ней, быть внутри неё, когда внутри неё находится и ребёнок… Это едва не пробило его на слёзы. Он опустился на локоть, уткнулся лицом в подушку и начал двигаться – ритмично, но медленно.

Сначала Рей лежала почти неподвижно, но вскоре начала двигаться с ним в такт. Казалось, она отчаянно в чём-то нуждалась, но не могла дотянуться, куда хотела. Бен протиснул свою руку между их телами и нащупал клитор. Она зажмурилась и тут же приложила ладонь к губам, глухо застонав.

– Хорошая девочка, – его голос был напряжён. Бен коснулся губами её плеча. – Давай же.

– Быстрее.

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – ритмично проговорил Бен. Ему было гораздо труднее морально, чем физически, двигаться внутри неё медленно и постепенно.

– Ты же хочешь вызвать у меня схватки? – шумно выдохнула Рей. – _Быстрее._

Держаться, когда инстинкты, почти _первобытные_ , пытались взять верх, было для Бена пыткой. Он усилил напор, с облегчением застонав. Его завораживало, как её грудь и живот покачивались с каждым его толчком. Сам не осознавая, он стал двигаться ещё быстрее, его губы приоткрылись. Рей положила ладони на соски, пытаясь удержать грудь на одном месте. Бену показалось это эротичным, но он всё же выдохнул вопрос:

– Больно?

– Нет, – вскрикнула она.

– Опусти руки, – он сдвинулся чуть ниже и закрыл глаза, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Он снова коснулся её набухшего пульсировавшего от возбуждения клитора и начал теребить его сильнее. Он чувствовал, как основание члена бьётся об его запястье с каждым толчком. – Ну же.

– _Ох, чёрт…_

– Не при ребёнке, – его дыхание сбилось, он наклонился и небрежно поцеловал её. Рей усмехнулась, отчаянно, ему в рот, не открывая глаз.

– Ох… – в этот раз Рей не выругалась. Она громко застонала и вцепилась Бену в плечо. – Я сейчас…

– Давай, давай же, – бормотал он, не сбрасывая темп. Она _должна была_ , потому что он уже больше не мог сдерживаться.

Её спина чуть выгнулась, насколько это было возможно под тяжестью её живота, и Рей обмякла, опустив ноги на руку Бена. Не в силах остановиться, он глухо зарычал от боли и удовольствия, почувствовав облегчение внизу живота. Он кончил в неё, со стонами и лёгкой дрожью, и начал постепенно останавливаться.

Отчасти Бен ожидал, что Рей снова начнёт сквернословить, когда кончит. Но вместо этого она кричала его имя.

*** 

– Думаешь, получилось?

– Ты выкрикивала моё имя, как сама думаешь? – голос Бена звучал сонно, но самодовольно.

– Эй, – она отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник. Его голова покоилась у неё на груди, которой она так стыдилась, Бен лениво касался губами её кожи, пока она играла с его спутанными, мокрыми от пота волосами. – Ты знаешь, о чём я.

– Надеюсь, не сработало, – Бен выдохнул, обжигая дыханием её грудь. – Ещё хочу.

***

Они так и заснули. Бен обернул руку вокруг её живота, будто защищая, и всю ночь щекотал Рей своим дыханием.

Ей снился океан, и когда она проснулась, вся постель была мокрой.


	16. Chapter 16

Рей стояла под душем, уставившись на плиточную стену. Она слышала собственное дыхание – рваное и тяжёлое.

 _Раз. Два. Три._ Она насчитала сто восемьдесят три секунды, и схватки повторились, теперь уже с меньшим промежутком.

– Рей? – она посмотрела сквозь запотевшую стеклянную дверь душевой кабинки. Бен стоял голый, сонный и сердитый. Он потёр глаза. – Почему постель мокрая?

– У меня отошли воды.

Бен моргнул, не вполне осознав, что она только что сказала.

– Что?..

– Думаю, у меня начались схватки.

Он побледнел.

– Почему ты меня не разбудила?!

– Хотела сначала принять душ, – ответила Рей, будто такое случается с ней каждый день.

Бен уставился на неё как на сумасшедшую. Мигом он распахнул дверь душевой кабинки, схватил дрожавшую от холода Рей за руку, вытащил её оттуда и быстро обернул вокруг неё полотенце.

– Нам нужно идти, – его голос звучал как-то высоко. – _Скорее._

– Интервал между схватками всего лишь сто восемьдесят три секунды, – ответила Рей, всё ещё дрожа. Она не могла успокоиться – то ли от холода, то ли от паники. Бен быстро прижал её к себе, и она почувствовала, что он сам тоже дрожит.

***

На заднем сидении такси Рей шёпотом насчитала сто шестьдесят секунд. Когда схватки повторились на этот раз, она так сильно сжала руку Бена, что тот дёрнулся. Он делал важные короткие звонки – доктору Каната, своей матери, Хаксу (он слышал, как Фазма визжала от восторга на заднем фоне) и, как ни странно, Финну.

Они остановились на светофоре, и Рей глухо, _злобно_ застонала сквозь зубы. Было пять утра, час пик только начался, и таксист нервно взглянул на неё:

– Ты же не собираешься рожать прямо в моей машине, да?

– Заткнись, блять, – огрызнулся Бен. – Нет, не ты, мам. Мы в десяти кварталах. Нет, она ещё не угрожала меня кастрировать, – он взглянул на Рей, едва ли не с надеждой, но Рей было совсем не до шуток. Она лишь оскалилась ему в ответ.

***

Когда они оказались в родильной палате, интервал между схватками сократился до всего лишь ста двадцати секунд, а сами схватки стали сильнее и болезненнее. Рей всхлипнула, когда ей сообщили, что уже поздно делать эпидуральную анестезию. Медбрат объяснил, виновато, что у неё зафиксировано раскрытие в девять сантиметров, и к тому моменту, как анестезиолог закончит с двумя другими пациентками, посмотрит карту, всё приготовит, введёт ей физраствор и начнётся действие эпидуральной анестезии, Рей уже успеет родить.

– Не нужно было идти в этот чёртов душ! – в истерике кричала Рей, когда персонал пытался её успокоить. – Зачем я так торопила события? Зачем мы занялись _сексом_? – Бен рассмеялся, отчасти в ужасе, и медбрат косо на него взглянул. Рей даже не услышала его нервного, панического смеха. Её лицо залилось слезами. – Я передумала. Это подождёт. Я хочу домой.

– Рей, мы не можем вернуться домой, – Бену словно приходилось вразумлять ребёнка или самоубийцу, стоявшего на краю крыши. Он не ощущал себя тем, кто способен справиться ни с той, ни с другой ситуацией, и точно не чувствовал себя тем, кто может справиться с _этой_ ситуацией. Рей нужен был кто-то с железными нервами. У кого бы не кружилась голова всякий раз, когда она кричит от боли.

– Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой, – она вцепилась в его рукав, её глаза были большими и умоляющими. Очевидно, началась стадия торга. – Мне страшно.

– Всё пройдёт быстро. Медбрат сказал, ещё даже рано звать анестезиолога, – Бен тоже начинал паниковать. Ему нужно было что-то ей говорить, и он придумал: – Помнишь, как правильно дышать? Давай вместе со мной.

– Я не хочу правильно дышать! – прорычала Рей, всхлипывая. Её дыхание было рваным, будто у неё случился приступ панической атаки. – Я боюсь становиться матерью. Я не хочу ребёнка. Я не могу нести ответственность за человека!

– Я схожу за льдом, – тактично пробормотал себе под нос медбрат.

– С чего вдруг? – запнулся Бен, когда они остались одни. – Ты никогда ничего такого не…

– Потому что это было будто не по-настоящему, – Рей резко и громко вздохнула. Она выглядела совершенно жалкой, и Бен едва не поверил, что она говорила это всерьёз, не только из-за гормонов и боли. – Сейчас это и впрямь происходит, и я не хочу этого!

– Ты же не серьёзно.

– Не тебе решать, серьёзно я или нет! – сейчас его шутка про то, что она может его кастрировать, уже не казалась такой забавной. Она уже не торговалась. Она разозлилась. – Я не хочу этого.

Стоило ей договорить, как Бену начало казаться, что его вот-вот стошнит. Это Рей должна быть сильной, храброй! Она не должна паниковать, хватая ртом воздух, плакать, так что он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Все девять месяцев он волновался либо о том, что что-то пойдёт не так при беременности, либо о том, что станет ужасным отцом. Ему и в голову не приходило, что возникнут проблемы с Рей.

– Ты… Я не готов сейчас иметь с этим дело.

– Ты не готов иметь с этим дело? – задыхалась Рей. – Ты не готов сейчас иметь с этим дело?! Я рожаю ребёнка, прямо сейчас!

– Нет, я не могу! – он ходил кругами по палате, схватившись руками за голову и с ужасом оглядываясь вокруг. – Это я, чёрт подери, до смерти напуган! Ты не должна бояться. Это ты хотела этого ребёнка.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы накричать на него, но очередные схватки заставили её согнуться пополам.

Дверь… _Дверь_. Бен потянулся к ручке, в отчаянии, в надежде сбежать хотя бы в коридор. Но в палату твёрдой поступью зашла доктор Каната, и её маленькая, но уверенная фигура заставила его застыть на месте. Она натянула латексные перчатки.

– Ты, – она угрожающе указала пальцем на Бена, – в коридор. Ты, – она указала на Рей, – дыши.

За дверью крошечная доктор Каната ткнула пальцем ему в грудь и свирепо сказала:

– Слушай сюда. Кто-то в этой палате должен вести себя как взрослый, и раз уж ребёнок вылезает не из твоего чрева, тебе и быть этим взрослым. Соберись и будь отцом.

Бен вскинул руки и задался вопросом, учат ли акушеров-гинекологов ещё в мединституте отчитывать родителей и раздавать им советы по части отношений.

– Я не знаю как.

Маз Каната фыркнула.

– Возвращайся в палату, держи её за руку и позволь на себя кричать. И _не кричи_ на неё в ответ.

***

Бен вернулся в палату, одолеваемый стыдом и тревогой. Рей уже не кричала, а плакала навзрыд, глядя на свой живот. Бен сел на край кровати около её плеча. Рей попыталась отодвинуться, но было некуда. Когда он пристроился рядом и обнял её, Рей набросилась на него с кулаками – обессилено, но яростно. Она едва не ударила его локтем в пах, и у Бена возникло подозрение, что она целилась туда нарочно.

– Прекрати, – Бен крепко прижал её к себе и остановил метание её кулачков, ради своего же блага. Он поцеловал её в макушку, и Рей прикрыла глаза. По её щекам катились слёзы, она перестала колотить его. Бен спокойно продолжил, уткнувшись подбородком ей в макушку. – Всё это будет казаться ужасно глупым, когда она родится. Мы ещё над этим посмеёмся. Хорошо?

Рей лишь шумно вздохнула в ответ, дрожь не унималась.

– А сейчас можешь кричать на меня и бить, мне всё равно, – он сделал паузу и добавил, нервно усмехнувшись: – Только не бей меня в пах, ладно?

– А надо бы, – икнула Рей, – из-за твоего члена одни проблемы.

– Я знаю, – он сдержался и не сказал, что она виновата не меньше. Если ей нужно было вымещать на ком-то злость – отлично, Бен вызвался добровольцем. – Ори на меня сколько хочешь. Я никуда не уйду.

***

– Бен...

– Что? – прохрипел он. Рей так крепко сжимала его руку, что вполне могла бы её сломать.

Он сидел у изголовья её кровати, глубоко и часто дышал – больше для себя, чем вместе с ней. Бен подходил к доктору Каната и её помощнику, и застал тот момент, когда на мгновение показалась макушка – почти лысая, вся в крови. У Бена закружилась голова, он побледнел и шмыгнул назад к Рей, решив, что пусть лучше она сломает ему руку, чем он упадёт в обморок в палате.

– Я рада, что ты здесь, – сказала ему Рей, тяжело дыша. Казалось, её сознание затуманилось от боли. Бен едва не всхлипнул, когда Рей ослабила хватку. Их пальцы переплелись.

– Конечно я здесь, – отрывисто сказал он.

– В смысле… Я рада, что это ты отец моего ребёнка, – выпалила Рей, после чего её лицо скривилось от боли, и она тихо застонала.

– Прорезалась головка, – послышался до безумия спокойный голос доктора Каната.

Стон Рей из еле слышного превратился в настолько громкий, что у Бена не находилось подходящего сравнения. Он не знал, что человек в принципе может издавать такие звуки.

– А ну хватит этих милостей, – отчаянно сказал он. – Ты должна злиться на меня, это тебя отвлечёт.

Её крик превратился в истерический, прерывистый смех, и Бену показалось, что она уже родила.

– Самое тяжёлое позади, мамочка, – доктор Каната была явно довольна. – Головка вышла. Тужься в последний раз.

Бен не сразу понял, что крик ещё не стих, но это была не Рей.

***

В зале ожидания в родильном отделении больницы собралась пёстрая группа. Лея Органа – одетая с иголочки и трепетавшая от волнения; Хакс, попивавший кофе и отвечавший на звонки из офиса; и Финн, стоявший поодаль.

Сначала они не говорили друг с другом. Но вскоре прибыла Фазма, деловито раздала каждому по стаканчику кофе, и теперь они все сидели на неудобных стульях и тихо переговаривались между собой в ожидании новостей.

Бен вышел из коридора, оставив болтавшиеся больничные двери за спиной. На часах было семь тридцать две. Все ожидающе уставились на него. Лея поднялась со стула и прикрыла ладонями губы. Бен знал, что у них была куча вопросов: с Рей всё хорошо? Она уже родила? Всё в порядке? Но они ждали, пока он заговорит сам.

Он просто не находил слов, чтобы описать свою дочь.

***

_Она была крошечным, липким, кричащим созданием, которое только-только появилось на свет. Её тщательно вытерли, взвесили и передали Бену в руки. Он не знал, как её держать. Казалось, она была до невозможного маленькой и хрупкой. Два килограмма, семьсот шестьдесят шесть грамм. Рост – сорок пять с половиной сантиметров. Меньше, чем положено. Она легко умещалась на одной его руке._

_Хирургический халат, который Бен надел поверх своей рубашки, испачкался кровью и слизью с её волос, когда он прижал её к своей груди, но Бен едва ли это заметил. Он просто хлопал глазами, глядя на дочь и вслушиваясь в невнятные звуки, которые она издавала._

_Прижимая её к себе одной рукой, Бен провёл кончиком пальца по её лицу. Голубые веки малышки дрогнули, но она не открыла глаза. Когда он задержал подушечку своего пальца на её маленьких губах, она перестала плакать, попыталась ухватиться за палец беззубым ртом и скривилась._

_Бен глядел на неё в изумлении._

_– Бен, – голос Рей звучал так, словно она пробежала марафон. Хотя на самом деле схватки и роды больше напоминали спринт._

_– Она – само совершенство, – он не понимал, почему вдруг сказал это. Её ещё не вымыли, она была сморщенной, ножки и ручки всё ещё чуть синеватые. Форма головы была смешной, почти не было волос. Но она была совершенством. Бен не мог оторвать от неё взгляд._

_– Бен, – Рей попыталась встать, но безуспешно. – Пожалуйста._

_Он посмотрел на Рей – её лицо было красным и залитым слезами, она вся была в поту – и остановился в нерешительности. Малышка беспомощно сосала его палец и недовольно скривилась и завопила, когда не получила молока. Голодная. Она хотела есть. Инстинктивно Бен хотел накормить её и убедиться, что она была счастлива и не плакала. Он уже чувствовал потребность заботиться об этом маленьком существе._

_Не меньше он хотел не выпускать её из своих рук, держать у себя. Он так долго этого ждал. Рей была с ней целых девять месяцев без перерыва, но и теперь протягивала руки ей навстречу._

_Неловкими движениями Рей расстегнула верх больничного халата. Когда Бен приложил ребёнка, очень осторожно, к материнской груди, малышка съежилась в его руках, сжала и разжала свои крошечные кулачки, не переставая плакать._

_Он аккуратно надавил ладонью на головку и спину малышки, придвинув на место. Рей с трепетом коснулась пальцами руки Бена, и они оба смотрели на их дочь, затаив дыхание. Новорождённая внезапно замолчала и начала сосать молоко – неуклюже, но она старалась._

_Рей с облегчением выдохнула._

_– Вы только посмотрите, – прошептал Бен, глядя, как его дочь сосёт молоко. Он поднял глаза на Рей: она выносила, родила, а теперь кормила их дочь. Бен повторил, с тем же трепетом, глядя уже на Рей. – Только посмотрите._

***

Все в комнате ожидания продолжали на него таращиться. Их начало одолевать беспокойство, ведь он всё ещё не сказал и слова, но он просто не мог. Наконец Бен кивнул – сначала один раз, потом ещё и ещё, прикрыв рот ладонью, и на лицах присутствующих появилось облегчение.

Ничего не говоря, Лея подошла к нему, встала на цыпочки и обняла. Бен положил голову ей на плечо и проморгался, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Когда мать отпустила его, она плакала.

– Я могу её увидеть?


	17. Chapter 17

Их по очереди пускали в палату к Рей, как знатных вельмож к новорождённой принцессе.

***

Лея пришла первой. Она прикрыла ладонями губы и нос и остановилась в дверях. Рей взглянула на Бена – немного озадаченная и испуганная, но Бен шепнул ей: «Она в порядке».

Когда Лея немного пришла в себя, он положил руку матери на плечо и осторожно спросил:

– Хочешь её подержать?

Она очень хотела. Лея взяла ребёнка на руки и начала ходить по палате, воркуя над малышкой и целуя её в покрытую пушком макушку. Она светилась от счастья.

– Вы двое произвели на свет _красавицу_.

– Это точно, – Бен взглянул на Рей с нежностью. Это был тот взгляд, каким он смотрел на малышку, когда она только родилась, и он взял её на руки – совершенно обожающий. Рей моргнула, поразившись, что этот взгляд был адресован _ей._

– Спасибо, – Лея неохотно передала внучку в руки сыну, наклонилась к постели Рей и погладила её по щеке. Она глядела на Рей так же, как и на малышку – будто в её жизни и она была такой же долгожданной. – И спасибо тебе. Я так долго этого ждала.

– Мам, мне всего тридцать два, – тихо фыркнул Бен, коснулся подбородком головки своей дочери и вдохнул её запах.

– Вот-вот, – Лея сжала руку Рей. – Куча времени нарожать мне ещё внуков, – вдруг она вспомнила. – О! Я принесла тебе бельё на смену. Не думаю, что Бен об этом позаботился.

Рей неловко усмехнулась, вспомнив, в какой ужасной спешке Бен кидал вещи в сумку, пока она сидела на кровати, тяжело дыша и держась за живот, ещё мокрая после того дурацкого душа.

– О, спасибо.

– Вообще-то, я не забыл, – немного обижено сказал Бен. – Всё в сумке.

– Ты что, знаешь, в каком ящике у меня бельё? – хитровато улыбнулась Рей.

Лея просто выглядела самодовольно.

***

– Она прекрасна, – Финн наклонился и поцеловал Рей в лоб. – Как и её мамочка.

Бен сидел чуть поодаль в кресле, якобы оставив их наедине, но Рей чувствовала, как он не спускает с них глаз. Она взглянула на него и увидела, как Бен смотрит на них троих вместе. Взгляд был пристальный, его глаза сверкали. Она не знала, с чем конкретно было связано его негодование: потому что Финн держал их ребёнка на руках, потому что поцеловал Рей в лоб, или всё вместе, но это было очевидно. Его руки были скрещены на груди, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, он ёрзал на месте.

Через пару минут он не выдержал. Бен вскочил с кресла и подошёл к Финну, протянув руки.

– Отдай мне её, пожалуйста.

– Бен, – Рей слишком устала, чтобы ругаться. – Ему можно её подержать.

– Он уже достаточно её подержал, – голос Бена сорвался.

Малышка начала хныкать, будто по сигналу, что заставило Финна тут же охотно выполнить просьбу Бена. Тот прижал к себе дочь и отошёл в другой угол комнаты. Он бросил в сторону Рей злобный взгляд, будто она должна была встать на его сторону в этом маленьком споре.

Рей виновато взглянула на Финна.

– Думаю, мне пора немного отдохнуть.

– Нет, я понял, – её милый, _милый_ друг убрал ей за ухо прядь волос. – Мне лучше уйти.

***

– Лучше забери её у меня, – Фазма сказала Хаксу, передав ему в руки новорождённую в пелёнках, – а не то я своих детей захочу.

Хакс с ухмылкой взял ребёнка. Он держал малышку как настоящий профи, и Бен вспомнил, что у того было много двоюродных братьев и сестёр в Куинсе.

– Это же не плохо, да? – поинтересовался он.

– Ох, это _вообще_ не помогает, – Фазма приложила ладони к лицу и повернулась к Рей. – Между прочим, ты крута. Даже мысли о родах заставляют меня скрутиться калачиком и плакать.

Рей слегка приподняла уголки губ, и Бен поймал её взгляд. Он хитро улыбнулся, будто хотел сказать _: «Я тебя не выдам»._

***

Когда их дочку забрали на скрининг слуха и другие анализы, Бен выглядел так, словно её уже никогда им не вернут.

К своему собственному удивлению, Рей выдохнула с облегчением, будто гора с плеч.

– Я могу принять душ?

– Только в присутствии кого-то, – кивнула доктор Каната. – Ты потеряла много крови, можешь поскользнуться и упасть.

– Я вполне сама справлюсь, – сонно пробормотала Рей.

– Извини, такие правила, – доктор Каната взглянула на Бена. – Папочка или медсестра?

***

Бен притащил стул в ванную комнату и сел недалеко от полупрозрачной шторы, пока Рей принимала душ. Сначала они ничего не говорили. Рей смотрела вниз – на всё ещё растянутый, но теперь непривычно пустой живот, и видела, как по её ногам стекает кровь.

– Как ты хочешь её назвать?

– Я не знаю.

– Нам нужно заполнить свидетельство о рождении до выписки.

– Нам не обязательно писать имя, можно только фамилию, – Рей намочила волосы и почувствовала себя лучше. Она сползла на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене.

– Рей? – с тревогой окликнул Бен и одёрнул штору.

– Мне просто нужно сесть.

Он взглянул на пол и увидел алую воду, лицо Рей было бледным. Её тело казалось ей будто чужим – и теперь куда больше, чем когда она была на последних месяцах. Рей обхватила колени руками, прикрывая растянутый, мягкий живот.

– Если хочешь, я позову медсестру.

– Закрой шторку, – её голос звучал стыдливо, совсем не похоже на Рей. – Ты не мог бы просто принести мне одежду?

Он помог ей встать, на этот раз отведя глаза, и начал передавать ей предметы одежды один за другим за задёрнутую шторку, пока она держалась за поручень в душе. Одежда, которую он прихватил перед их отъездом, была практичной – спортивные штаны и бесформенный свитер. Чего нельзя было сказать о нижнем белье.

Оно было миленькое и кружевное, и едва ли что-то прикрывало. Рей начала смеяться, но вскоре всхлипнула, потому что стало больно.

– Бен, я не могу надеть стринги.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я… Боже, забудь, – она чувствовала, что ужасно покраснела, хотя не понимала, отчего. Может, она уже никогда не сможет носить такое бельё. – Пойди и принеси мне бельё, которое принесла твоя мама. И один из этих… – она запнулась. – Бандажей.

Он сделал, как она просила, и, кажется, понял. Бен передал ей нужное бельё и бандаж, не глядя на неё.

– Тебе нечего смущаться, правда.

– Я не смущаюсь, – Рей задёрнула занавеску и надела бельё, которая привезла Лея – комфортное, практичное, и натянула ту ужасную длинную полоску ткани.

Она сжала между пальцами свою растянутую кожу. Грудь болела, и Рей растеряно поняла это, когда надевала свитер, который ей принёс Бен. Её соски уже покраснели, а сама грудь ощущалась тяжёлой из-за скопившегося молока.

Каким-то образом Бену удавалось доказать Рей, что она была привлекательна во время беременности. Даже красива. Он часто это повторял, но даже если бы и не говорил этого вслух – то, как он занимался с ней любовью вчера, и так убедило бы Рей, что ему нравилось её тело.

Странно, что сейчас, когда в её животе уже не было ребёнка, она чувствовала себя застенчивее. Она подозревала, что единственной причиной, почему его так тянуло к её огромному животу и набухшей груди, было осознание того, что внутри неё – его ребёнок. Сейчас она чувствовала себя по-другому – и не просто «по-другому» как во время беременности. Теперь она уже не была очаровательной и худенькой, как когда они впервые встретились, и не носила его ребёнка. Она была просто растянутой, опухшей, порванной. Она чувствовала себя использованной и ужасно _уставшей_.

– Ты только-только родила моего ребёнка, – озадаченно сказал Бен, – я могу помочь с…

– _Нашего ребёнка_ , – Рей аккуратно вышла из душа, полностью одетая, и с каждым шагом вздрагивала от боли между ног. – И мне не нужна твоя помощь.

– Верно, – он прочистил горло, но всё же был готов прийти на помощь в любую минуту. – Нашего ребёнка.

***

В свидетельстве о рождении значилось только «Девочка Соло», но как только документ подписали, они могли уезжать домой. Бен выкатил Рей на инвалидном кресле, хотя та протестовала; их дочка спала у неё на руках, досыта накормленная. Её маленькие губки смыкались и размыкались с каждым её вздохом. Пока Рей не отрывала взгляд от дочери, к выходу подъехал Мерседес.

Водитель Бена широко улыбнулся и поздравил их. Рей попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, но не вышло – она всё ещё чувствовала себя уставшей.

Бен что-то бормотал и ругался себе под нос минут десять, пытаясь установить детское кресло на заднем сидении. Его мучили недосып и разочарование. «Блять!» – сорвался он и громко повторил это ещё раза три.

– Хочешь, я попробую? – осторожно поинтересовалась Рей.

– Нет, – огрызнулся он. – Я должен сам научиться.

– Мистер Соло… – водитель наклонился и одним щелчком закрепил кресло, где было нужно. – У меня четверо детей.

По лицу Бена пробежала тень – он почувствовал себя абсолютно несостоятельным.

***

Когда они подъехали к дому Рей, было почти девять вечера. Рей дала возможность Бену самому вытащить детское кресло с малышкой из машины, пока она сама с трудом поднималась по ступенькам к двери.

Вдруг она заметила какое-то движение. Она чуть повернулась, опершись на перила. За крыльцом в двух подъездах от них стоял мужчина. Он без отрыва глядел на неё, его лицо было наполовину в тени. Рей не узнавала его, а он не приближался. Просто смотрел.

– Рей?

Она обернулась: Бен уже открыл дверь. Он опасался предлагать ей помощь, но всё равно это сделал.

– Тебе помочь?

Рей вновь взглянула туда, где стоял незнакомец – но того уже не было.

– Нет, я иду.

***

– Рей, – голос Бена ворвался в её сон без приглашения. Она с недовольством пробормотала что-то о том, что ещё рано вставать, и услышала его снова. – Рей.

На часах было четыре утра. Она проспала два часа с тех пор, как покормила малышку в последний раз. Рей перекатилась на бок, и у неё было такое чувство, будто она под водой – руки и ноги казались тяжёлыми.

По всей видимости, Бен и вовсе не ложился спать.

– Она начинает просыпаться, – Бен стоял рядом с кроватью, покачиваясь с пяток на носки, и Рей задумалась, не стоял ли он так над ней все эти два часа. – Она хочет есть.

– Она всегда хочет есть, – Рей начала задирать футболку, но вдруг остановилась.

– Я уже видел твою грудь, – с раздражением напомнил Бен. Конечно, он был прав: он видел не только грудь, но и как она кормила малышку. Рей так ничего не отвечала, и он тяжело вздохнул. – Хочешь, дам тебе свою рубашку? Она на пуговицах, можно расстёгивать только верхние, и я ничего не увижу.

Его рубашка на Рей смотрелась скорее как платье. К её облегчению, рубашка полностью прикрывала её формы, даже когда она расстегнула две верхние пуговицы и приложила ребёнка к груди. Кормление грудью всё ещё казалось ей чем-то странным и даже не вполне приятным. Интимным, но нереальным. Она почти чувствовала себя оторванной от своего собственного тела, когда видела, как дочка сосёт её грудь.

Бен стоял в шаге от постели и смотрел на Рей. Недовольство на его лице сменилось любопытством и трепетом.

– Что? – Рей неуверенно на него взглянула. Он подпрыгнул, будто его поймали с поличным.

– Ничего, – бросил Бен. Они молчали. Ничего не было слышно кроме причмокиваний, которые издавала малышка.

– Тебе идёт моя рубашка, – наконец сказал он.

***

– Не обязательно держать её на руках всё время. Ты разве не хочешь спать? – скептически поинтересовалась Рей, когда малышка была накормлена, и Бен взял её на руки. Рей снова упала на кровать, смертельно уставшая.

Бен взглянул на люльку, стоявшую около их кровати, и замялся. Под его глазами были тёмные круги, ходил по комнате он всё медленнее и медленнее. С момента возвращения домой он не спускал ребёнка с рук, разве что когда та хотела есть. Он был в постоянном движении. Рей взглянула на часы и осознала, что прошло ровно двадцать четыре часа с тех пор, как у неё отошли воды.

– Бен. Ложись спать.

Он сдался и уложил ребёнка в кроватку, склонившись над ней, как ласковый и нежный зверь. Бен взглянул на дочку ещё раз, затем выпрямился и стал расстегивать ремень своих брюк. Раздевшись до нижнего белья, он тихо спросил, чтобы не разбудить ребёнка:

– Я могу лечь с этой стороны кровати?

– Это моя половина, – так же тихо ответила Рей. Он нахмурился, но лёг с другого края, далеко от неё.

Малышка издала тихий звук во сне, будто шмыгнула носом, и казалось, это сломило его волю. Он перекатился на сторону Рей, поближе. Она могла бы отодвинуться, но Бен обнял её и прижал к своей груди.

Когда он осторожно положил руку ей на бедро, Рей вздрогнула, но ничего не сказала. Устало, но счастливо вздохнув, Бен устроился поудобнее, прижался к Рей и положил голову ей на плечо, уткнувшись подбородком ей в шею. Он специально поставил люльку возле кровати, чтобы не нужно было идти к малышке в другую комнату, к тому же, так Бен мог видеть кроватку – в тусклом лунном свете в ночи.

Рей думала о том, чтобы предложить ему поменяться местами, но тепло и вес его тела почему-то давали ей чувство защищённости и успокаивали. Спиной она чувствовала биение его сердца, медленное, она сфокусировалась на его ритме, и Рей стало спокойнее. Его дыхание то было слишком частым, то казалось, будто он вообще не дышал.

Она заснула раньше Бена – тот сражался со сном и не отрывал глаз от колыбели. Но и малышка спала, будто сон был её лучшим другом.

***

Утром Бену нужно было сходить в свой пентхаус – принять душ и переодеться. Он спросил Рей, виновато, справится ли она без него целый час. Должно быть, она выглядела недовольной, потому что Бен тут же начал мямлить извинения. Он коснулся носом её груди, когда наклонился поцеловать дочь в макушку, и, выпрямившись, стоял очень близко к Рей.

– Я скоро вернусь.

– Я справлюсь, – Рей взглянула на малышку, а затем сделала шаг назад. – Мы справимся.

Она сказала это больше чтобы убедить саму себя. Оставшись в одиночестве, Рей тяжело вздохнула. Но не от облегчения. В животе возникло неприятное чувство, стоило только взглянуть на трёхкилограммового человечка, прижатого к её груди. Малышка всё ещё спала глубоким сном. Они остались вместе, только вдвоём, и Рей не знала, что делать. Ей хотелось спать. Ей нужно было сменить бельё и прокладку. Ей хотелось есть. Но ей казалось, что она не имеет права выпустить ребёнка с рук.

Глаза Рей наполнились слезами, но не успела она разрыдаться, как кто-то постучал в дверь.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Бен вернулся к работе – через неделю после рождения ребёнка – он приятно удивился полученным поздравлениям. Сотрудники, которых он даже по именам не знал, улыбались ему и пожимали руку. Митака его обнял – и это было ужасно странно и неудобно. Фазма прибежала к нему в кабинет, чтобы просмотреть всю тысячу фотографий малышки, которые Бен снял на телефон. Хакс купил шампанское и сигары для всех сотрудников на этаже.

Менее удивительными и гораздо менее приятными были сообщения от мистера Сноука: от яростных до невыносимо утомляющих. Бен подпёр кулаком голову и слушал их, не в силах даже разозлиться. После рождения дочери он спал максимум три часа за раз.

В некотором смысле, вернуться в офис стало для него облегчением. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Рей не плакала. Обычно она делала это в душе или когда Бен уходил в свой пентхаус за одеждой и освежиться. Он понимал всё по её глазам – всегда красным и опухшим. Бен не спрашивал, почему она плакала, предполагая, что это всё гормоны. И он знал, что когда Рей находится под их влиянием, от рыданий до приступа ярости всего один шаг.

Зато малышка и не пыталась скрывать слёзы или негодование. Казалось, она начинала плакать, как только открывала глаза. _Особенно_ усердно она вопила, пока её лицо не начинало краснеть, посреди ночи.

Перед лицом всех этих трудностей Бен был бессилен. Малышка успокаивалась, если её покормить, и он решил применить эту теорию к Рей. Не помогло. Не важно, что он покупал или готовил сам – она едва притрагивалась к еде. Помогало другое – когда он давал ей возможность выспаться, завернувшись в одеяло. Ребёнок, казалось, спать не собирался, сколько Бен ни умолял, качал и расхаживал по комнате. Он кормил малышку из бутылочки молоком Рей, так что та могла спать, но их дочь всё равно плакала и плакала.

Её плач не давал Рей спать, и тогда она говорила, бледная:

– Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь.

– Я пытаюсь.

– Пожалуйста.

– Я пытаюсь! – он вспыхивал от негодования и усталости, но быстро успокаивался. – Возвращайся ко сну.

И когда та закрывала глаза, Бен говорил с малышкой шёпотом, успокаивающим голосом: «Милая, мамочке нужно поспать. Хватит плакать». Та только начинала кричать громче, доводя его до отчаяния.

Уговоры не действовали _ни на Рей, ни на ребёнка_. Они обе не слушали.

Это медленно сводило его с ума. Он был человеком разума. Он был готов вернуться к работе. С ужасным чувством вины, но в офисе он мог держать всё под контролем. Он действовал согласно своему расписанию, а не расписанию трёхкилограммового диктатора. К тому же, тишина стояла просто божественная.

***

– Бен.

Он вздрогнул и проснулся. В дверях его кабинета стоял Хакс.

– Извини, я… – он взглянул на часы. – Сука! Уже три часа?

– Ты отключился. Митаке не хватило духа тебя разбудить, – он ухмыльнулся. – Ну или у него нет яиц.

– У меня сейчас совершенно нет сил кого-то убивать, – Бен протёр глаза. Была пятница, и он полночи провёл с малышкой. Другую половину он провёл, волнуясь о том, что уже конец квартала, и вскоре начнутся заседания совета директоров. – Малышка объявила забастовку и вообще не спит.

– Ты остаёшься ночами у Рей? – Хакс спрашивал осторожно, будто обыденно. Он взял в руки фотографию ребёнка в рамке со стола и стал её рассматривать, избегая взгляда Бена.

– Мы разделили ночные кормления. Она встаёт в полночь, я – в полчетвёртого, – бубнил он.

– Ага, – Хакс кивнул с серьёзным выражением лица. Очень серьёзным. Он пытался этим кое-что донести – то, что Бен предпочёл проигнорировать. – Всё ясно.

Бен нахмурился.

– Я… – он вдруг начал зевать, и когда закончил, уже забыл, что собирался сказать в свою защиту.

– Лучше иди домой, – ухмыльнулся Хакс и поставил рамку с фотографией назад на стол. – Ах, прости. В смысле, лучше иди в дом мамочки своей дочери. Ты же там спишь. И это «совершенно не твой дом».

Бен недовольно фыркнул. Он соображал так медленно, что не мог придумать колкий ответ, и Хакс выглядел самодовольно.

 _Дом_. Дом – это когда он на диване, смотрит телевизор, Рей спит, свернувшись под пледом рядом, а их дочь сопит и спит у него на груди. Бен уже довольно долго пробыл вдали от них: достаточно потерял рассудок, чтобы начать скучать. «Дом» – звучало хорошо.

***

Мерседес застрял в пробке. Бен выглянул в окно и собирался вздремнуть, прислонившись головой к тонированному стеклу, как вдруг увидел прилавок с цветами.

Женщины любят цветы. Цветы – это _жест_. Поддавшись прихоти, он сказал водителю, что дальше к дому Рей он пойдёт сам. У прилавка он нервно закусил губу и задумался.

Розы? «Наверно, – подумал он, – это чересчур романтично». По крайней мере, Рей бы так посчитала. Бен остановил выбор на пионах. Пионы говорят: _«Спасибо, что родила нашу дочь»._ Это и: _«Спасибо, что справляешься с ней одна, когда я на работе»_. Может, пионы даже могут сказать: _«Пожалуйста, не плачь»._

_***_

– Рей?

Воодушевлённый мыслью, как подарит ей цветы, Бен забыл, что ребёнок, вероятно, спит. Он выругался себе под нос.

Он не услышал душераздирающих воплей, и с облегчением выдохнул. На цыпочках пробрался в гостиную. Комната была заполонена: электронные качели для новорожденных, одеяльца, мягкие игрушки, которые малышка ещё не могла оценить по достоинству в силу возраста. С появлением новорождённой в доме появился особый запах. Бен вдохнул полной грудью, вдруг осознав, насколько запах в квартире отличался от запаха в его кабинете. В гостиной пахло детским шампунем и новенькими подгузниками. В его офисе – моющим средством и бумагой для принтера.

Бен скучал по этому запаху днём. Желая подойти к дочери и уткнуться носом ей в головку, чтобы вкусить ещё больше аромата, он прошёл в спальню. Может, ребёнок спал, может, Рей тоже спала. Он мог бы тихо разуться и забраться к ней в постель. Он бы положил букет пионов на тумбочку, и это было бы первым, что она увидит, проснувшись. Может, она улыбнётся и прильнёт к нему. Если малышка не проснётся раньше времени и не заплачет, может, Рей даже поцелует его.

– Бен.

Он чуть повернул голову, думая, не послышалось ли ему это от недосыпа. Он знал этот голос – грубый, низкий, знакомый, заставивший всё внутри сжаться.

Его отец сидел в кресле в углу – в том кресле, где ранними утрами Бен качал свою дочь. На нём была одежда, не подходящая ему по размеру – обычная, а не тюремная. На лице красовалась прилично отросшая щетина. Малышка спала у него на коленях, беззаботно раскинув ручки и ножки.

Когда у Бена отвисла челюсть, Хан поднёс палец к губам:. «Тс-с!»

***

Рей бродила по улицам Харлема до начала пятого. Она заглянула в магазинчик, где раньше покупала молоко, и походила по нему. Она рассмотрела окна своей бывшей квартиры. Помахала уличному музыканту, которому иногда раньше покупала кофе.

В четыре пятнадцать она поймала такси. Бен скоро должен был уехать из офиса. Он остановится где-то поужинать, закажет что-то с собой и потом поедет к ней, как и в предыдущие дни на этой неделе. Он возьмёт малышку на руки и медленно будет ходить кругами по комнате, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Та улыбнётся и перестанет плакать _ради него_. Но не ради Рей.

У тех двоих был свой маленький мир, а Рей оставалась в одиночестве в своём.

***

Когда она переступила порог, Бен стоял в гостиной с ребёнком на руках. Он ждал её, его лицо словно окаменело. Малышка плакала навзрыд, прижатая к его груди.

– Ты рано, – пробормотала Рей. Она хотела было взять ребёнка на руки, но Бен сделал шаг назад. Его глаза горели. Рей была уверена, что если бы он не держал малышку, то уже бы начал кричать. Но его голос был пугающе спокойным.

– Где ты была?

– Я… – она будто онемела. Оглянувшись, Рей поняла, что Хана не было. Она подумала, что должно быть, их дочка плакала, потому что Бен устроил сцену. – Мне нужно было выйти из дома. Дай мне ребёнка. Она хочет есть.

– Ты оставила мою дочь с уголовником, – сейчас Рей узнала это его выражение лица: Бен не злился. Он чувствовал себя преданным.

– Я оставила _нашу_ дочь с её _дедушкой_ , – она сделала ещё одну попытку взять малышку, и Бен снова отступил на шаг назад, вцепившись в неё крепче. Ребёнок завопил с новой силой. – Дай её мне.

Он проигнорировал её.

– О чём ты, блять, думала?

– Мне нужно было выбраться из дома, ясно? – огрызнулась Рей.

– Что с тобой не так?! – теперь он перекрикивал ребёнка. – Ей всего неделя! Ты не можешь просто так её бросать!

– Я её не бросала! – Рей чувствовала, как её глаза наполняются слезами. – С ней был Хан.

– Хан? _Хан?!_ – лицо Бена потемнело. – Ты отвернулась от меня и… и открыла двери моего дома для _этого человека_ …

– Это не _твой_ дом!

– Я говорил, что не хочу оставлять его с ней наедине! – кричал Бен. – Я пытался тебе уступить, а ты вонзила мне нож в спину!

– Я не хотела! – Рей отчаянно потянулась к малышке, но опустила руки. Было совершенно очевидно, что Бен не собирался её отдать, не важно, как громко та рыдала.

– О чём это ты, чёрт возьми?

– Я не планировала оставлять их одних. Он просто однажды постучал в дверь. Сначала мы просто… говорили.

Рей не лгала. Они с Ханом вместе управлялись с малышкой и говорили обо всём, кроме ребёнка – художественная школа, компания Бена, погода, путешествия, новый мэр. Если Хан и мог чем-то помочь – так это разговорами.

– Что? – выплюнул Бен. – О чём, блять, ты могла говорить с моим отцом?

– _О чём угодно_ , – Рей сжала кулаки. – _Она_ не разговаривает. Я с ней одна целый день, а когда ты приходишь – ты _никогда со мной не разговариваешь_. Он просто составлял мне компанию, – Бен поджал губы, будто старался промолчать. – А потом я просто… я просто хотела побыть одна, _без неё_.

Бен скривился. Рей могла поклясться, что на его лице было отвращение.

– Почему?

Рей пожала плечами. Беспомощно. Она сама не могла понять, откуда у неё вдруг возникло такое желание, и тем более не могла объяснить это Бену. Внутри всё сжалось, будто нечто скользкое ползло у неё в груди. Рей начала плакать – она ненавидела себя за то, что сделала, и не могла вынести его взгляд.

– Я не знаю.

***

Когда через несколько минут Бен последовал за ней в спальню, Рей к нему не повернулась. Она скрутилась на кровати, держа руки на своём пустом и мягком, будто чужом животе.

– Молоко в холодильнике, – отрешённо сказала она.

Рей слышала, как скрипнули половицы, когда Бен переступил порог комнаты:

– Хочешь её покормить?

Она не ответила. Рей почувствовала, как матрас прогнулся, когда Бен присел на кровать и подобрался к ней, умоляюще погладив по спине. Красная от слёз малышка отчаянно сосала соску.

– Ты считаешь меня плохой матерью.

– Это не так, – тихо сказал он. – Вот. Возьми её, – он почти всучил ребёнка Рей в руки. Малышка выплюнула соску и стала искать грудь, уткнувшись носом в одежду. Неловким движением Рей подняла свитер. Прошло две недели, но кормление грудью так и не стало для Рей чем-то простым, инстинктивным. Зато было инстинктивным для ребёнка – малышка счастливо начала сосать молоко.

Рей разрыдалась, когда их дочка начала есть.

– Моя мать бросила меня на пороге пожарной станции. Она меня не хотела. Даже не хотела дать мне имя, – Рей подняла голову к потолку и чувствовала, как слёзы из уголков её глаз катились к вискам и ушам. Она думала обо всех именах, которые предлагал Бен, и ни одно из них не казалось подходящим. Казалось, он предлагал новое имя каждый день, но она сама не предлагала ни одного. – Оставила только предсмертную записку в моих пелёнках. Что если я – как она?

– Я не знал, что ты… – Бен замолчал. Рей знала, какие слова у него чуть не вырвались. Грязные слова, которые заставляли её себя ненавидеть. Он их не сказал. Бен провёл большим пальцем по голове малышки, а потом провёл рукой по волосам Рей. – Думаю, тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить.

– Я и говорила, – шмыгнула носом Рей. – С Ханом.

Бен закусил губу. Какое-то время он молчал, поглаживая плечи малышки, одетой в розовые ползунки.

– И… это помогает?

– Да, – странно, но кормление грудью тоже помогало. Почему-то это успокаивало. Рей закрыла глаза в надежде, что её рваное дыхание придёт в норму.

– Тогда говори с ним, – колебался Бен. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты пошла к психотерапевту.

– Бен… – она выдохнула его имя, её охватил ужасный стыд. Ей было тяжело даже поделиться этим с ним. Мысль о том, что придётся говорить об этом с незнакомым человеком, казалась абсурдной.

– Это не просьба, – перебил её Бен. – Ты нам нужна, поэтому нужно приводить тебя в порядок.


	19. Chapter 19

– Дай угадаю, – Хан провёл своей большой мозолистой ладонью по спине внучки. Сидя в кресле в углу и держа малышку вот так, он выглядел прямо как Бен. Может поэтому Рей казалось, что она знает его дольше, чем на самом деле. Он во многом напоминал Бена – манеры, склонность к сарказму, нежность, с которой он держал ребёнка. Даже руки и неровный нос были как у Бена. – Этот терапевт – законченный шарлатан, но лекарства хороши.

Рей усмехнулась, удивлённая:

– Ты, видимо, побывал в кабинете психотерапевта не один раз.

– Каких терапевтов я только не видывал, – не казалось, что он шутил.

Рей подняла голову и откусила пончик, который принёс Хан. Это единственное, что вызвало у неё аппетит за последние два дня, а её психотерапевт рекомендовал набрать вес. За месяц она сбросила всё, что набрала во время беременности: частично из-за кормления грудью, но в основном потому, что почти ничего не ела первые три недели после рождения ребёнка. Бен это заметил и каждый вечер следил за ней как ястреб, чтобы убедиться, что она съела хотя бы половину своего ужина. Хан тоже это заметил. Его подходом было приносить пончики, оставлять их на кофейном столике и начинать болтать. И это работало эффективнее.

– Например?

Хан неохотно махнул рукой.

– Пытался избавиться от алкогольной зависимости. Игромании. И маниакальной депрессии.

Рей замерла с пончиком в руках.

– Когда?

– В тюрьме, – криво улыбнулся Хан. – На это уходят твои налоги, – вдруг выражение его лица сменилось серьёзным. – Знаешь, мне, наверное, терапия нужна была ещё до этого, но я был слишком упрям, чтобы просить о помощи или послушать мать Бена. Может, не будь я таким болваном, смог бы держаться подальше от неприятностей, – он прокашлялся. – Поэтому, детка, я рад, что ты начала сейчас. У тебя впереди целая жизнь.

Рей моргнула и широко распахнула глаза.

– Спасибо.

– Что тебе прописали?

– «Золофт».

– И как?

– Помогает, – признала она. Рей принимала его уже две недели. Усталость никуда не ушла, как и стеснение по поводу собственного тела. Не удалось избавиться и от раздражавшего желания побыть вдалеке от малышки. Зато Рей стала чувствовать себя спокойнее, могла держать себя под контролем. Когда малышка начинала плакать, а Бен был на работе, она уже не лежала в постели по несколько минут, просто молясь, чтоб это прекратилось.

– Отлично, – Хан играл с маленькой ножкой внучки.

– А как у тебя обстоят дела? – на мгновение этот вопрос озадачил Хана, но потом он понял, о чём она спрашивала.

– Бен тебе рассказал?

– Да, – почему-то этот ответ удивил Хана.

– Я не лечусь.

– Почему?

– Химия – та ещё сука, – он замолчал. – Извини. Никаких ругательств при ребёнке.

Рей неуверенно махнула рукой.

– Бен знает, что ты не проходишь химиотерапию?

– Нет, – внезапно его голос стал жёстче. Рей считала Хана своим странным другом, который любил её дочь и травил дурацкие анекдоты. Он нахмурился, и она вдруг вспомнила, что он был преступником. – И не говори ему.

– Почему нет? – Рей едва не спросила, сколько ему осталось, раз он не проходит химию, но смолчала. Она не знала, достаточно ли сдружилась с Ханом для такого вопроса, и не была уверена, что хочет знать ответ. – Может, если он узнает, то…

– Простит меня? – перебил Хан. – Я не хочу, чтобы он прощал меня только потому, что я умираю. Мне не нужна его жалость, – он заметил выражение её лица и строго добавил, – или твоя.

***

– Кстати, – Хан вернулся с новой порцией пончиков. Внучка издала какой-то радостный звук, и её карие глаза заблестели, прямо как когда она смотрела на Бена. – У малышки уже есть имя?

– Пока нет.

– Пора уже что-то подобрать, – сказал Хан. Он ходил по комнате, осторожно поднимая и опуская внучку – ещё один трюк из арсенала Бена. – Я не могу и дальше называть её _«малышка»_.

– Почему нет?

– «Малышом» я зову Бена.

– А… – Рей запнулась. – Я не знала.

В один момент Хан будто постарел.

– Вряд ли он рассказывал тебе о нашем с ним прошлом хоть что-то хорошее. Ведь так? Не всё было плохо.

Повисло неловкое молчание, и вдруг Хан выдал:

– Ещё не поздно назвать её в честь меня. Уверен, Бен пришёл бы в восторг.

– Не то слово, – фыркнула Рей.

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь, и Хан напрягся. «Привычка», – подумала Рей.

– Если это Бен, я вылезу в окно, – сказал он.

– Бен никогда не стучится, – ответила Рей, подходя к двери.

Она знала, что окажись Бен и Хан в одной комнате – катастрофа неизбежна. Но когда она открыла дверь, стало ясно, что грядёт настоящая _ядерная война._

– Здравствуй, дорогая! – Лея сияла от радости. – Я подумала, что могу составить тебе компанию. И я принесла лазанью. Сама готовила.

– Вас прислал Бен проверить, как у меня дела? – Рей попыталась преградить ей путь своим телом.

Лея выглядела виноватой.

– Нет.

– Прислал же?

– Он спросил, не могла ли бы я посидеть с малышкой, пока ты на своём… приёме, – значит, Бен ей обо всём рассказал. Рей приподнялась на цыпочках, нервничая. У неё было необъяснимое желание произвести на Лею хорошее впечатление – доказать матери Бена, что она сама была достойной матерью для её внучки. Лея смягчилась. – Он просто о тебе беспокоится.

Рей опустила взгляд в пол, не зная, что на это ответить.

– Я могу взять её с собой.

– Думаю, тебе лучше какое-то время посветить себе, – Лея практически втолкнула её в квартиру. – А мне дать возможность побыть с внучкой. Она спит?

Не успела Рей её остановить, как Лея завернула за угол и вошла в гостиную. И побледнела, увидев своего бывшего мужа.

– Хан?..

Пауза затянулась.

– Причёска другая, – сказал он.

Рей шумно вздохнула, задавшись вопросом, все ли мужчины в семье Соло несут подобную _чушь_ в такие важные моменты.

– Ты совсем не изменился, – голос Леи дрогнул.

Рей подумала о том, как настойчиво Хан добивался того, чтобы она снова болтала и смеялась. Подумала об его пристрастии к пончикам, о смешных рожицах, которые он корчил для малышки. Как он постоянно спрашивает про Бена, будто только она одна могла ему что-то рассказать. Как он не уходит до последнего, будто хочет задержаться настолько, чтобы пересечься с Беном. Но, в конце концов, его нервы не выдерживают, и он уходит.

Она решила, что Лея ошибалась. Хан изменился.

***

– Бен.

– Что случилось? Ребёнок в порядке? – его сиюминутная паника обидела Рей. Немного.

– Твои родители у меня дома.

Бен ответил не сразу.

– _Оба_ моих родителя?

– Да.

– Звони в полицию.

– Бен, это не смешно. Он только вышел по условно-досрочному, – шептала Рей, посматривая в коридор. Она оставила малышку с Ханом и Леей, чтобы переодеться для похода к психотерапевту. Ни криков, ни детского плача слышно не было. – Они оба хотят остаться посидеть с ребёнком, – Рей слышала, как Бен шумно вздохнул. – Ты не… ты не против?

Бен долго думал, после чего сухо сказал:

– Они не могли даже пять минут провести в одной комнате ради меня, но вдруг у меня появилась дочь, и они хотят посидеть с ней вместе?

– Бен…

– Не против, – сказал он, хотя тон его голоса свидетельствовал об обратном. – Я не против.

***

Рей прокралась назад по коридору и постаралась подслушать разговор Хана и Леи.

– Она симпатичнее, чем наш сын в детстве.

Лея тихо, но одобрительно усмехнулась.

– Я ему не расскажу, что ты так считаешь.

– Рей тоже милашка, – вдруг добавил Хан. – Может однажды Бен наконец протрёт глаза и заметит это.

– Да. А то будет как ты, – резко сказала Лея.

***

Как и всякий раз, приходя с работы к Рей домой, Бен спросил её:

– Ты думала над именем?

И сегодня ответ Рей отличался от обычного.

– Да.

– Серьёзно? – лицо Бена озарилось улыбкой.

– Обещай, что не будешь психовать, – предупредила она, и его улыбка немного поугасла. Бен ничего не пообещал. – Я хочу назвать её Ханна.

Бен пожал плечами, и вдруг замер, стоило осознать, что ему напоминает это имя.

– Нет.

– Да.

– Рей, нет.

– Бен, _да_ , – она скрестила руки на груди. Он не видел её такой дерзкой уже несколько недель. С момента рождения малышки она ещё не пыталась с ним ругаться, но сейчас, похоже, собралась биться насмерть. Она выглядела как прежняя Рей, и это заставило его немного смягчиться.

– Я подумаю, – сказал он, наконец. Рей широко улыбнулась ему в ответ, и пока Бен стоял как вкопанный, наклонилась к кроватке. Она прижала дочку к груди и прошла в гостиную.

– Ханна, – выдохнула Рей и стала будто напевать, – Ханна-Ханна-Ханна. Тебе нравится?

Бен смотрел на них, и у него перехватило дыхание. Рей медленно кружилась по комнате, повторяя имя снова и снова, целуя малышку. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Рей так дурачилась с ней. Сейчас она напоминала комок любви и нежности.

Их дочь смотрела на неё, вытаращив глаза. Своей маленькой ручкой, движения которой она ещё мало могла координировать, малышка дотронулась до щеки Рей. Бен знал, что она, скорее всего, просто пытается повторять за матерью, но она выглядела счастливой и излучала такую же любовь.

– Видишь? Ей нравится, – усмехнулась Рей. – Ты в меньшинстве.

– Видимо, мне придётся привыкнуть, – у Бена во рту пересохло.

– К имени? Или к тому, что ты в меньшинстве?

– И к тому, и к другому.

***

– Между вами что-то есть? – с подозрением в голосе поинтересовалась Фазма. Только узнав, что Бен останется с Ханной один, пока Рей на своей еженедельной встрече в кофейне, она взяла Хакса и явилась на ужин к Бену без приглашения.

Терапия Рей подразумевала встречу с другими молодыми мамочками: раз в неделю они пили кофе. Правило было только одно: не говорить о детях. Бен воодушевил её пойти. Конечно, он беспокоился о её психическом здоровье, но у него был и скрытый мотив: ему хотелось взять Ханну к себе в пентхаус и покрасоваться перед друзьями. Отчасти он чувствовал себя завсегдатаем в квартире Рей.

– Между мной и Рей? – Бен закрыл за Рей дверь, в руках у него было детское сидение с малышкой. Фазма кивнула. – Ну, у нас был секс.

– Это мы уже поняли, – Фазма указала на Ханну. Лицо Бена, должно быть, его выдало, потому что Фазма вдруг засияла. – Погоди, в смысле, _настоящий_ секс?

– Это и был _настоящий_ секс, когда Рей забеременела, – скривился Бен.

– Так у вас был секс _не по пьяни_? – недоверчиво вмешался Хакс.

– Да, – признал Бен.

– Когда? – Фазма шикнула на Хакса, спрыгнула с барной стойки и едва ли не начала танцевать от радости. – До рождения ребёнка?

– Ну конечно _до_ , – Бен разложил люльку и опустил туда Ханну. В его пентхаусе были все те же детские вещи, что и в квартире Рей, но до сегодняшнего дня практически не использовались, да и выглядели здесь не к месту. Но Ханна была явно довольна. – Ей же всего пять недель.

– И что? – Фазма выглядела озадаченной.

– После рождения ребёнка следует воздерживаться от секса шесть недель.

– Так ты об этом уже думал, – заметил Хакс, дьявольски ухмыляясь.

– Я просто читаю много книг о детях, – Бен открыл банку пива и начал пить, избегая взглядов друзей. Те переглянулись, думая об одном и том же.

– На следующей неделе ты на неё набросишься, – Фазма выглядела самодовольно. – И не отрицай.

***

К тому моменту, как Рей вернулась за Ханной, Фазма и Хакс уже ушли. Бен смотрел, как Рей водит носом по щёчкам Ханны, зажмурившись. Их дочь спала в своей колыбели.

– Ты что-то ела?

– Нет, но ничего страшного, – Рей слегка улыбнулась и выпрямилась. – Я не голодна.

– У меня в холодильнике кое-что осталось, – начал подводить Бен. – Я готовил пасту. Итальянская кухня. А ты слишком исхудала.

Рей мягко и немного стыдливо вздохнула.

– Ты просто давно не видел мой живот.

На самом деле он видел, но возражать не стал. Рей очень старалась спрятать живот от его взгляда, когда кормила грудью. Хотя Бену нравилось, как она выглядит в его рубашке, он бы хотел, чтобы она перестала так стесняться. Рей оставалась для него всё такой же привлекательной. Просто её тело стало немного... мягче. Низ живота был немного округлый и в слегка заметных растяжках. Бен задумался, почувствовал ли бы он эту мягкость, если бы сейчас положил голову ей на живот или на грудь. Её тело будто могло принести ему спокойствие и утешение.

Несмотря на протесты, Рей ела с удовольствием. Бена это явно удовлетворило.

– Как прошла встреча?

– Хорошо, – она застыла с вилкой в руках. – Знаешь, тебе не обязательно сегодня ночевать у нас, – Рей увидела выражение его лица и тут же добавила: – В смысле… Я просто… Я справлюсь сама. Я уже не чувствую себя такой… подавленной.

Бен не знал, что сказать, и просто кивнул. Предлогом приходить по вечерам была необходимость увидеться с Ханной, а ночью он мог помогать Рей. Сегодня весь вечер Ханна провела с ним, и Рей выглядела спокойнее и счастливее – такой она не была с самого рождения дочери. И теперь у него не было повода ночевать у Рей.

Однако ему хотелось.

***

– Рей, – она чуть повернулась, почти переступив порог. Ханну, завёрнутую в тонкое одеяльце, она прижимала к груди. Впервые Бен осознал, что Рей и Ханна были похожи. – Ты уверена, что чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Бен, я в порядке, – Рей подняла подбородок. – Я – её мать. Я справлюсь.

– Знаю. Я тебе доверяю, – он засунул руки в карманы. – Просто хотел убедиться.

– У нас всё будет хорошо, – Рей взяла ручку Ханны, не завёрнутую в одеяльце, и помахала ею. – Скажи: «Спокойной ночи, папочка».

– Спокойной ночи, милая, – Бен пригнулся к дочери. Та серьёзно на него взглянула, будто была озадачена тем, что он не идёт с ними, и он не мог не поцеловать её маленький лоб, весь в морщинках.

Выпрямившись, Бен поцеловал в лоб и Рей, не задумываясь, было ли это вообще хорошей идеей. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, Ханна чуть ворочалась на руках Рей, оказавшись между ними. Рей будто замерла на месте. К своему удивлению, Бен почувствовал, что она резко выдохнула – этот выдох обжёг теплом его шею.

Не опуская глаз, он прошептал:

– Спокойной ночи, мамочка.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для затравки: https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/nha_khanh/red_rue_dress?lens=unlimited&utm_campaign=rtr_ad|criteo|lower-funnel-unlimited-retargeting

– Ты где? – Рей перешла сразу к делу.

Ответ был: _«В ванной, только принял душ»_ , но Бен не стал уточнять. Странно, но он чувствовал удовлетворение от того, что она заволновалась. Впервые Бен не приехал к ней в квартиру сразу после работы, и он втайне обрадовался, что она заметила его отсутствие и была этим недовольна.

– Мне нужно кое-куда сходить. Это по работе, – он мял в руках край полотенца, висевшего на крючке в ванной. – Я могу заглянуть и поцеловать на ночь?

– Ханну? – спросила она и тут же замолкла. Бену показалось, будто она вообще забыла, как дышать. Он чуть кашлянул, и Рей встрепенулась. – Она проснётся где-то через час.

– Тогда до встречи.

***

У Рей отвисла челюсть, когда она увидела его на пороге, и это тоже его удовлетворило.

– Ты же сказал, что тебе куда-то нужно пойти по работе.

– Строго говоря, это благотворительный приём, – Бен стал поправлять запонки на смокинге, чтобы занять руки. Пока он ехал к ней, у него возникла идея. – И вообще-то, у меня нет пары, – он сделал паузу, но когда Рей не вызвалась добровольцем, спросил прямо: – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я предстал в невыгодном свете?

Рей взглянула на свою одежду – футболка с пятном от детской рвоты и мешковатые джинсы. Потом она посмотрела на него – одетого с иголочки, как аристократа, и покачала головой.

– Ты же шутишь, да?

– Я серьёзно.

– Я только тебя опозорю, – она погладила пушистые волосы Ханны, которые наконец-то появились на шестой неделе её жизни. – И вообще, у нас с Ханной большие планы. Мы попробуем полежать на животике, а потом время купаться, – она не могла проигнорировать выражение его лица. – Что?

– Я уже позвонил своей маме и попросил посидеть с Ханной.

– _Бен_ , – она выглядела раздражённой, но он был уверен _почти_ на все сто, что она притворяется. – Мне нечего надеть, – наконец Рей пришла в голову удобная отговорка.

Бен забрал у неё Ханну.

– Чушь.

– Что-что? – у неё снова отвисла челюсть.

– Полнейшая. Чушь, – медленно повторил Бен. – Ты просто думаешь, что уже непривлекательна, не важно, во что ты одета.

Рей закрыла рот и сощурилась. Через минуту она ответила:

– Да.

– Это не так.

***

Полчаса Бен проводил время с Ханной – поменял ей подгузник, потом начал читать книжку, которую она явно посчитала скучной и заснула, сладко посапывая. Он уложил её в электронные качели, поставил самую маленькую скорость и стал наблюдать, как колыбель покачивается взад-вперёд. Вдруг его позвала Рей.

Она сидела на краю кровати. Красное платье с пышной юбкой было надето не до конца и собралось вокруг талии. Рей безуспешно пыталась втиснуть ногу в туфлю.

– Они стали мне малы, – она уже сделала макияж, но возникло ощущение, что она готова расплакаться и испортить его. – Всё из-за беременности.

Бен присел на корточки у её ног, взял за лодыжку и попытался помочь Рей. Когда она дёрнулась и зашипела, он снял туфлю и швырнул её в угол комнаты. Бен выпрямился и театрально подал ей руку.

– Я не могу пойти, – запротестовала Рей, не отрывая рук от кровати. – У меня нет туфель.

– Идём, Золушка, – он подождал, пока она возьмёт его за руку, и поднял её на ноги. – Купим что-нибудь по дороге.

***

На благотворительном приёме, организованном для какого-то детского фонда, маловероятно приносящего пользу «First Order Investments», как ей подумалось, Рей чувствовала себя не на своём месте. На ней были новые ужасно дорогущие туфли из магазина «Бэрни» и платье, которое она купила года три назад. Рей нашла это красное кружевное платьице в секонд-хенде в Бруклине, когда ей было двадцать два. Она купила его, потому что оно напоминало ей пачку балерины или наряд какой-нибудь феи: причудливое и яркое, с пышной юбкой. Сейчас всё это лишь смущало её. Остальные гостьи были в обтягивающих платьях в пол – чёрных или серебристых.

На её спину легла тёплая большая ладонь, и Рей встрепенулась. Бен обнадеживающе на неё посмотрел, и это привлекло внимание пожилого мужчины, стоявшего от них неподалёку. Бен шепнул Рей на ухо его имя, но она его не запомнила, как не могла запомнить ни одно из них.

– Я почти уверен, что ты не знакомил меня со своей женой, Бен.

Бен, в свою очередь, был совершенно спокоен.

– Думаю, Вы правы. Рей, это мистер Шекил.

Ей предложили выпить.

– Шампанского?

Рей взяла бокал, поднесла к губам и сделала глоток, но вдруг остановилась.

– Прошу прощения, я не могу, – Бен с удивлением на неё взглянул, и она объяснила, перейдя почти на шёпот. – Мне нужно покормить ребёнка, когда мы вернёмся домой.

Бен поднял бровь.

– Того, что ты сцедила, хватит на ночь?

– Нет, я… – Рей вдруг поняла, что целая группа людей вокруг них вдруг замолкла. Их разговор был негромким, но гости смотрели на них с Беном как на инопланетян. Эта тема была для них абсолютно обычной – как и тема подгузников или отрыжки – и они забыли, что для большинства людей, особенно работавших в сфере бизнеса, такое слышать странно.

Не успела она начать извиняться, как Бен ответил в качестве объяснения:

– Мы только недавно стали родителями.

Рей не могла не заметить нотку гордости в его голосе. Казалось, ему было всё равно, с какими лицами на него глядели коллеги.

***

Бен допивал уже четвёртый бокал и с явным воодушевлением снова представлял Рей в качестве своей жены – на этот раз, инвесторам. Вдруг она изменилась в лице. Рей немного вздрогнула, когда Бен коснулся рукой её талии и вопросительно на неё взглянул. Она покраснела – почти в тон платью, которое ему так понравилось. Пробормотав извинения, Рей удалилась.

***

– Рей? – Бен последовал за ней в туалет и осторожно постучал в дверь. – Всё нормально?

– Всё хорошо! – крикнула она. Тон её голоса был таким, словно ей было больно или она пыталась не разрыдаться. Как или иначе, всё явно было не «хорошо».

– Я захожу.

Рей стояла перед раковиной, кружевной лиф её платья болтался у талии. Она прижимала к соскам обрывки туалетной бумаги. За дверью пару секунд назад Бен подумал, что она плачет. Но, увидев Рей, он понял, что её голос звучал как-то странно, потому что она старалась _не рассмеяться_.

– Я не могла надеть бюстгальтер для кормящих под это платье.

– Ты что, _сцеживаешься_? – Бен еле сдержал смешок.

– Это не смешно! – она приняла серьёзный вид. – Я на этой крутой тусовке, и с меня _течёт_.

Бен так старался не рассмеяться, что его глаза начали заплывать слезами.

– И правда, это не смешно.

– _Давай же_ , помоги мне привести себя в порядок, – взмолилась Рей.

Она прислонилась спиной к тумбе между раковинами в тщетной попытке вытереть грудь. Бен оторвал бумажное полотенце и принялся стирать пятна от молока на платье Рей, чуть пригнувшись к ней.

– Оно всё продолжает течь, – Рей была одновременно напугана и смущена. – О _боже_ …

В этот момент дверь в туалет распахнулась.

– О _боже…_ – в голосе незнакомки были те же эмоции, что и у Рей, хотя больше шока, чем раздражения. – В туа… _прошу прощения_.

Дверь снова захлопнулась, Бен и Рей посмотрели друг на друга. В один момент лицо Рей приняло очень серьёзное выражение:

– Ты же понимаешь, что она сейчас всем расскажет, что мы тут занимаемся сексом?

Все усилия Бена не рассмеяться внезапно пошли прахом. Он облокотился на её плечо и согнулся от смеха почти вдвое, за ним начала хихикать и Рей. Она прикрыла рот ладонью, в глазах появились слёзы смеха. Они так смеялись, что со стороны могло показаться, что они – парочка астматиков.

Наконец отдышавшись, Бен спросил, всё ещё слабым от смеха голосом:

– Хочешь, уйдём отсюда?

***

Рей было уютно и тепло. Она накрылась одеялом и прижимала к себе сонную малышку. Неудобные туфли валялись у кровати, а Ханна прижималась щекой к материнской груди, вдоволь напившаяся молока. Рей было так хорошо, что она не стала укладывать дочь в кроватку и поднимать на плечо лямку безнадёжно испорченного платья. Она играла с тёмными волосами Ханны.

– Ну хоть одна из нас сегодня напилась как следует.

– Рей, – Бен ослабил галстук, и впервые за сегодня Рей заметила, что у него тёмные круги под глазами от недосыпа и усталости. Это явно портило его гламурный вид. – Я хочу переночевать у тебя.

– Оставайся, – Рей устроила Ханну у себя на руках поудобнее и опустилась на подушки.

Он сел на край кровати и положил руку ей на колено поверх одеяла. Бен колебался.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты _попросила_ меня переночевать.

– Останься переночевать с нами.

На его лице появилась улыбка. Бен склонился над ней. Его намерения были не вполне ясны, и Рей показалось, что он собирается поцеловать её, но вместо этого он забрал Ханну и уложил её в кроватку, поцеловав дочку в лоб перед сном. Когда он повернулся, Рей стала поправлять лямку платья, чтобы прикрыть грудь.

– Не надо, – выпалил он.

Рей остановилась, вдруг осознав, что на самом деле она была обнажена. Когда она кормила и обнимала Ханну, это её не волновало. Казалось, и Бена тоже.

– Ханне сегодня шесть недель, – тихо сказал Бен. Он стоял у кровати и медленно расстёгивал манжеты. Пиджак он снял ещё на приёме и отдал ей, чтобы она могла прикрыть испачканный лиф платья.

Рей нервно закусила губу и попыталась подавить порыв прикрыть свою обнажённую грудь. Она смутно осознавала, к чему он ведёт, и знала, что ей нужно объяснить Бену: она не готова, она боится, что ему не понравится вид её тела и что ей будет больно. Но Рей ничего из этого не сказала.

– Я знаю.

Его глаза казались почти чёрными, когда он забрался на кровать и хищно склонился над Рей. Его руки опирались на матрас по обе стороны от её бёдер.

– Бен, – она пролепетала его имя, и в его лице что-то изменилось. Смотря ей в глаза до последнего, он наклонился и поцеловал её левую грудь. Его губы были сухими.

Рей глубоко вздохнула, удивлённая. Но не остановила его. Он разомкнул губы, вмиг ставшие горячими и влажными. На коже от его поцелуя остался розоватый след. Бен обвёл языком контур соска и хотел поцеловать, но вдруг Рей отчаянно потянула его за волосы, будто в один момент вышла из транса.

– Нет, не надо.

Он поднял на неё глаза, не отстранившись от её груди, словно рука Рей в его волосах было единственным, что мешало ему продолжить.

– Они теперь для ребёнка, – Рей не знала, как выразиться яснее. Он усмехнулся – глубоко, мягко, совсем не так, как они смеялись сегодня в уборной на благотворительном приёме.

– Папочке они тоже нравятся, – его глаза сверкнули, будто он знал, какой эффект произведёт это слово в данном контексте. Она не ответила – тут же потеряла дар речи – и Бен стянул вниз другую лямку платья. Опустившись на локти, он продолжил осыпать поцелуями её грудь.

Когда он снова попытался коснуться губами её соска, она опять вцепилась ему в волосы.

– Нет.

– Я осторожно, – тихо проговорил он. – Никаких посасываний. Просто позволь мне поцеловать их.

Она разрешила, и Бен сдержал слово. Того, чего она так боялась, не случилось – но Рей всё равно почувствовала, как оставшееся после кормления Ханны молоко тоненькой струйкой потекло к ложбинке между грудей.

Рей закрыла лицо руками и разочаровано застонала.

– О боже! Извини.

Бена это ничуть не смутило. Он невозмутимо вытер лицо простынёй, а потом потянул край и с особой нежностью насухо вытер капли с её груди. Ещё раз коснулся губами ложбинки, словно хотел этим сказать: «Тем лучше», и выпрямился. Будто сосредоточенно, он начал стягивать вниз платье Рей, пока оно не оказалось на уровне бёдер. Рей подумала, заметны ли ему бледные растяжки на её боках и округлость внизу живота.

– Погоди, погоди, – она так стеснялась, что запаниковала, хотя продолжала шептать, чтобы не разбудить Ханну.

Он взглянул на Рей, его сосредоточенность испарилась. Бен застыл с раскрытым ртом и влажными губами.

– Хочешь, я отнесу Ханну в детскую?

– Нет, – Рей неосознанно продолжала шептать. – Боюсь, это её разбудит.

Бен кивнул, довольный, что это значило _«всё равно не останавливайся»_ , и продолжил стягивать с неё платье. Теперь оно прикрывало уже только её колени, и Бен вновь прильнул к её телу, начав целовать бёдра.

– _Бен_.

– Что? – в его голосе слышалась нотка разочарования из-за очередного вмешательства.

– Я не хочу заниматься этим при ребёнке, – отговорка звучала неубедительно даже для неё самой. Рей уставилась в потолок, боясь смотреть ему в глаза. Несколько минут Бен будто не двигался, но вдруг снова схватился за юбку платья, чтобы снять его окончательно. На этот раз его прикосновения не казались ей чувственными. Он скорее делал это механически. – Бен, я…

_«…я не хочу этого»_

– Тс-с, – он стянул платье полностью и почему-то слез с кровати. Бен кинул испачканное платье в корзину для белья и вытащил из ящика комода пижаму. Встав около кровати, он скомандовал: – Руки вверх.

Она повиновалась, как ребёнок, и Бен натянул на неё рубашку, потом штаны. После этого он укрыл Рей одеялом, тщательно подоткнув его, и безо всяких слов поцеловал её в кончик носа. Он выпрямился и тихо вздохнул.

– Ты куда?

Бен ещё раз вздохнул, разочарованно, пусть и едва слышно.

– Принять холодный душ.

– Извини, – шепнула Рей.

– Ничего, – он задержался на пороге ванной. – Я не хотел тебя торопить. Я могу подождать.

Рей поджала губы.

– Бен, – она снова его остановила. – Не жди.

Он вдруг застыл.

– В смысле?

– Не жди меня, – Рей глубоко вздохнула. – Не думаю, что нам стоит заниматься сексом, раз мы собираемся растить малышку как сородители, между которыми только платонические отношения.

Бен сжал зубы. Он заглянул ей прямо в глаза, и сейчас он _и впрямь_ выглядел разочарованным – и это было не то разочарование, как когда Рей отказалась заниматься с ним сексом. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь в ванную, Бен тихо ответил, и в его голосе ещё никогда не было столько боли:

– Мне не казалось, что отношения между нами – только платонические.


	21. Chapter 21

Пару минут Рей слышала, как льётся вода в душе, но вскоре из ванной донеслось громкое «Блять!».

Она поднялась и испуганно взглянула в колыбель. Ханна пошевелилась, приглушённо хныкнула, но тут же снова засопела. Рей тихонько легла опять и уставилась в потолок. Послышалось ещё одно ругательство. Бен явно не на мыле поскользнулся: он был рассержен.

Рей тоже сердилась.

Пробормотав то же слово из пяти букв себе под нос, Рей вылезла из постели и открыла дверь в ванную. Бен вытирался. Отняв полотенце от лица, он сверкнул глазами:

– Что?

– Ты сейчас Ханну разбудишь, – она закрыла за собой дверь, прислонилась к ней и скрестила руки на груди.

– Тогда ты зря пришла, – отрезал Бен. – У нас вот-вот случится скандал.

– Я не пытаюсь устроить скандал, – он не отрывал от неё взгляд, стоя прямо перед ней – голый и мокрый. Рей поймала себя на том, что глазеет на его торс, и приложила усилие, чтобы поднять голову. – Я пытаюсь объяснить…

– Нечего тут объяснять, – прервал её Бен. – Ты выразилась предельно ясно.

– Мы теперь _родители_ , – зашипела на него Рей. Она вот-вот готова была выйти из себя, и жалела, что нельзя было кричать. Она пришла в ванную из лучших побуждений – вразумить его и стереть это ужасное уязвлённое выражение с его лица – но теперь она забыла об этом. – Нам нужно думать о том, что будет лучше для нашей дочери.

У Бена вырвался смешок.

– Как это вообще связано? Знаешь, что делают нормальные родители? Они целуются, занимаются сексом и живут под одной крышей.

– Но не твои родители, – бросила Рей, наплевав, что эти слова могут его ранить.

Бен проигнорировал это.

– И родители спорят, скандалят, это нормально. Детям это не вредит. Чего ты боишься? Что у нас действительно что-то может получиться? Или что ничего _не_ выйдет?

Рей взглянула на него. Они так долго ходили вокруг да около и избегали этого вопроса, что было странно слышать, как Бен говорит об этом вслух.

– Мы не можем сейчас сойтись, а потом… а потом _передумать_. Это нечестно по отношению к Ханне.

– Ханна? – лицо Бена скривилось в усмешке. – Ханна – ещё совсем ребёнок. Она не знает, есть между нами что-то или нет. Ты пытаешься защитить себя, а не Ханну.

– Я _должна_ защищать Ханну. Ты однажды угрожал отнять её у меня, – огрызнулась Рей. – Уже забыл?

Это его задело. Она видела, как его щёки порозовели. Бен повысил голос, впервые за эти несколько минут, что они стояли в душной и тесной ванной комнате.

– Нет. Прекрати говорить о _Ханне_ , она тут вообще ни при чём. Я бы никогда её не обидел и не забрал у тебя, – Рей ничего не могла сказать, потому что _верила_ его словам. Он твёрдо добавил: – Это только между тобой и мной.

Рей стояла в нерешительности.

– Если бы наша первая встреча не обернулась беременностью, мы бы больше никогда не увиделись.

Бен скривился.

– Ну, ты всё же забеременела, и наша жизнь изменилась, поэтому сейчас нам нужно учиться жить с этим.

Рей уставилась на него, её охватила обида. Одиночка по натуре, Рей всё же тайно мечтала о том, как влюбится – _по-настоящему_ , как в кино. Узнав о беременности, она отпустила эти мечты. Она уже не могла просто так встретить парня, влюбиться в него без памяти, выйти за него замуж и завести семью. Её жизнь пошла по какому-то совсем непоследовательному сценарию.

Она начала думать, что уже никогда не влюбится. У неё была Ханна. И, хорошо это или плохо, это значило, что у неё был Бен. Ни для кого больше не осталось места. Они могли спать вместе. Это было бы просто. Даже удобно.

Рей была уверена, что Бен хотел быть с ней лишь потому, что так было удобнее. Не из-за любви.

Когда она ничего не ответила, Бен тяжело вздохнул. Он собрал свою разбросанную одежду и потянулся к дверной ручке.

– Ты куда?

– Я сегодня сплю на диване, – он повернулся на полпути, почти обиженный вопросом. – Ты думала, я уйду, потому что мы поругались? – Рей молчала. Она действительно так и подумала, но не готова была признать это. Хотя, уйди он, Рей бы не обвинила. – От семьи не уходят, – отрезал Бен.

– Бен, – она вцепилась в его плечо. Его кожа ещё была влажной, с холодными застывшими каплями. – Ты бы был _со мной_ – просто со мной – не будь у нас Ханны?

Он смотрел на неё – долго, будто оценивающе – и у неё внутри всё сжалось. Бен не ответил на вопрос прямо, возможно потому, что честный ответ Рей бы не понравился.

– Как думаешь, люблю ли я Ханну?

– Что?

– Я люблю Ханну?

– Да.

Он любил её, с такой преданностью, что даже Рей, мать ребёнка, не могла этого понять. Последние десять месяцев его мир будто вращался вокруг малышки. И больше ни для кого не было места – даже для неё.

– Я не планировал Ханну, – прямо сказал он, и его голос немного дрогнул. – Но я люблю её. И ты её любишь.

Рей неохотно кивнула. Она видела, к чему он клонит, и была не в силах остановить его. В какой-то степени в его словах был _смысл_.

Бен навис над ней, Рей чувствовала его тёплое дыхание на своём лице.

– Неужели мысль о том, что мы тоже можем любить друг друга, кажется тебе дикой?

Она смотрела на его губы, непроизвольно кусая свои. На его лице была тоска. Его голос был задумчив. На него не похоже. Она неотрывно смотрела на его разомкнутые губы, и тоска на его лице сменилась желанием – чистым и неподдельным.

– Рей, – его голос был хриплым. Тоже не похоже на него. – Хочешь, чтобы я сегодня спал на диване?

– Да, – выдохнула Рей. Они стояли достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловаться. Рей понимала, что _хочет_ поцеловать его.

Когда Бен стал отстраняться, она положила руку ему на шею и притянула к себе для поцелуя. И тогда он понял, _что_ она имела в виду.

***

Не тратя силы на разговоры, Бен отнёс Рей в гостиную на руках, и они мягко опустились на диван, весь путь целуя друг друга в губы. Бен уложил её на спину, его колено оказалось у неё между ног. Он жадно целовал Рей, они тонули в мягких подушках на диване.

– Бен, – шепнула Рей. – Я не готова.

– Я знаю, – он едва оторвал губы от её шеи. Бен оттянул воротник её рубашки, обнажил ключицу и продолжил ряд поцелуев.

Её штаны оказались на полу, Рей даже не поняла, Бен стянул их или она сама, пусть Рей и сказала, что не готова. Он уже скинул с себя полотенце и всякий раз, целуя её, нетерпеливо прижимался бёдрами, оставляя липкий след, который тянулся от её живота ниже, к чуть расставленным ногам.

– Бен…

– Я знаю, – он прервал её поцелуем. Головка уткнулась во внутреннюю часть её бедра, и Рей вздрогнула. Обжигая дыханием её губы, Бен снова шепнул, больше как благословение, чем утешение. – Я знаю.

Его член скользнул по её бедру, и Рей показалось, будто Бен хотел войти в неё, но промахнулся. Но он повторил это снова, глухо застонав, и она поняла. Бен провёл головкой по её бёдрам ещё несколько раз, выругался и лёг на бок, прижимая Рей спиной и задом к себе. Этот диван был слишком мал для них двоих.

Бёдра Рей уже были мокрыми и липкими, и его член легко скользнул между её ногами. Она свела их сильнее, и Бен слабо застонал ей в ухо. Он двигался взад-вперёд, и когда головка касалась её клитора, Рей вздрагивала и непроизвольно закусывала губу.

– Не… – задыхалась Рей, его руки нащупали грудь и сжали её. – Я не хочу… – она издала тихий странный звук, – устроить тут бардак.

– Поздновато для этого, – прерывисто проговорил Бен. Он был прав: то, что они делали, было нечто сумбурное, неряшливое. Если они ещё не оставили мокрых пятен на диване, то это непременно скоро случилось бы. Рей усмехнулась, тяжело дыша, и схватилась за его предплечья, удерживая руки Бена ближе у своей шеи, подальше от груди.

Когда его дыхание стало тяжёлым, он освободился от рук Рей и запустил пальцы ей между ног. Он толкнул кончик указательного пальца под капюшон клитора, Рей быстро достигла пика и прижалась лицом к подушке, чтобы заглушить свой собственный визг.

Его рука стала липкой как её бёдра. Бен взял в эту руку член, прижал головку к животу Рей, и кончил, из его груди вырвался напряжённый стон. Липкая, горячая сперма сквозь пальцы потекла Рей на живот, ей на пупок, стекла на диван Они устроили бардак, как Бен и пообещал.

Бен её не любил, и она его не любила.

Но когда он коснулся губами её плеча, тяжело дыша, и удовлетворённо выдохнул, Рей подумала, что он был прав. Не такой уж и дикой была мысль.

***

– Ханна спала всю ночь? – прохрипел Бен, потягиваясь на диване.

– Нет, я покормила её в три, – Рей сидела, скрестив ноги, в кресле в углу. Ханна лежала у неё на коленях. Рей скорчила малышке рожицу, и Ханна почти улыбнулась, издав смешной звук.

Бен моргнул и протёр глаза. Уже было утро.

– Я этого не помню.

– Ты спал.

Он обескураженно вздохнул и медленно сел.

– Извини.

– Ничего, – отмахнулась Рей. – Ты устал.

Бен глядел, как они смешно смотрят друг на друга, и вдруг сказал:

– Не уверен, что смогу продолжать в том же духе, – Рей резко подняла на него глаза, и он пояснил, увидев непонимание на её лице. – Ездить постоянно туда-сюда. Я не высыпаюсь, – он замолк, и вдруг выпалил. – Мы могли бы переехать в квартиру побольше…

Не успел он закончить, и не успела Рей ответить – или даже подумать об ответе – как его телефон завибрировал.

– Придержи эту мысль, – Бен встал с дивана, наклонился к спинке кресла и чмокнул Рей в губы. И почему-то это показалось ей более интимным, чем то, что они творили этой ночью на диване. Телефон продолжал звонить, и Бену пришлось ползать по полу в поисках штанов. – И кто, мать его, трезвонит мне в семь утра?

***

Рей соврала, что Хан – её свёкр. Закончив у стойки регистрации, Рей встретилась с лечащим врачом, тот задал ей пару вопросов и рассказал о случившемся. Квартиросдатчик нашёл Хана на полу без сознания в прачечной, которая была в подвале дома в Вашингтон Хайтс, где сейчас жил Хан. У него в желудке разорвалась язва, и он потерял много крови. Пока они стояли в коридоре, врач сообщил, что опасность миновала, но прогнозы неутешительные.

– Привет, детка, – сказал Хан, когда Рей прокралась в его палату. В лучшем случае он выглядел недовольным. – Не нужно было приходить. Со мной всё нормально.

Рей осторожно села на стул рядом с его кроватью.

– Бен дома с малышкой, – объяснила она, хотя Хан не спрашивал. – Он не хотел, чтобы она нахваталась микробов.

– Я и не ждал, что он придёт, – отрезал Хан. Они замолкли, и через секунду он добавил. – Ты должна вытащить меня отсюда. У меня нет денег на всё это дерьмо.

– Обо всём уже позаботились, – перебила его Рей. – Оставайся сколько потребуется. Бен хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

Хан бросил взгляд на свои руки, лежавшие поверх больничного одеяла. Они выглядели как руки старика, очень костлявые. Его голос был тихим – совсем не как обычно.

– Передай ему от меня «спасибо», – он немного повёл плечами и грубо добавил, – но я не хочу оставаться. Не хочу помереть в больнице.

Рей тяжело сглотнула. У неё возник порыв – весьма щедрый, как всегда – пригласить его пожить у неё в квартире. Но она знала, что Бен никогда такого бы не позволил.

– Этого не будет.

– Ну, я умру, – криво улыбнулся Хан. – Но, чёрт подери, не здесь.

***

Когда Рей вернулась домой, Бен был в её постели. Ханна спала на спине посередине кровати, и Бен, с его длинными ногами и руками, обернулся вокруг неё полумесяцем. Он взглянул на Рей, переступившую порог спальни, и опустил глаза на спящую дочь. Его губы сжались в тонкую нить.

– Он говорил, что у него в запасе ещё пять лет, – очень тихо говорил Бен. – И что прогнозы хорошие.

Рей тихо присела на край кровати.

– Он не проходит химию.

– Почему? – Бен не отрывал глаз от Ханны.

– Сказал, что в его возрасте оно того не стоит, – ответила Рей, хотя не вполне сама в это верила.

– Так значит… – было очевидно, что и Бен этому не верит. Он едва ли не начал злиться. – Сколько?

– Может пара месяцев, – признала Рей.

Бен сжал зубы.

– Вот ублюдок, – тихо выдохнул он.

– Бен.

Он перекатился на спину и закрыл рот рукой. Бен лежал так пару секунд, будто сдерживая слова, которые так и норовили вылететь. И когда он отнял руку от лица, они всё же вырвались.

– Это так эгоистично. Умереть просто так, когда можно было лечиться и жить, – Бен сделал судорожный вздох. – Он всегда был таким эгоистом.

Рей легла на кровать и погладила маленькую ножку Ханны в носочке. Она не вполне понимала горе Бена. Казалось, он не любил своего отца, но эмоции, проступившие у него при мысли о неминуемой смерти Хана, вырвались из глубины его души.

– Я считала свою мать эгоисткой, – открылась ему Рей. – Потому что она наложила на себя руки. Она не рассказала отцу о моём рождении, поэтому я осталась и без матери, и без отца. И я думала, что это самое эгоистичное решение, которое только можно принять, – Рей видела, что Бен её слушает, хотя он глазел в потолок. Она заметила блестящую каплю, которая поползла из уголка его глаза к виску. – Но теперь я понимаю, что она была больна и должна была уйти. Я бы хотела сказать ей, что прощаю её. Надеюсь… надеюсь, она не умерла с чувством вины.

Бен хранил молчание. После долгих минут в тишине он сказал, еле слышно:

– Ты лучше меня. Не знаю, смогу ли простить его.

Рей наклонилась к нему и смахнула слезинку с его лица. Он вздрогнул.

– Ещё осталось немного времени.

Бен взял её руку в свою и прижал к щеке, не сказав и слова.


	22. Chapter 22

Бен теперь спал в одной постели с Рей. По большей части они действительно спали, изнурённые родительством, а иногда просто тихонько разговаривали, чтобы не разбудить Ханну.

Бен всегда думал наперёд. Когда они что-то обсуждали, он мыслил масштабно, абстрактными понятиями, и строил далеко идущие планы. Рей же не задумывалась ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Для неё каждый день был словно маленькая жизнь, полная разных деталей. Иногда унылых или даже депрессивных: например, сегодня она целый день проходила в пижаме, потому что так и не нашла ни одной вакансии для специалистов с её образованием. Другие детали заслуживали большего внимания: Ханне исполнилось два месяца, и она теперь могла поднять голову, когда её клали на живот. Она почти научилась смеяться по-настоящему.

Рей рассказывала ему, как прошёл их день с Ханной, он говорил, что в этом или в следующем месяце покажет малышке, как желтеют осенние листья, и, в конце концов, неизбежно, руки Бена оказывались у Рей под рубашкой и в трусиках. Каждый раз он шептал ей один и тот же вопрос, едва отрывая губы от её шеи: _хочет ли она, чтобы он отнёс Ханну в детскую?_

Её ответом всегда было «нет», но с каждым разом ей становилось всё труднее и труднее выговаривать это короткое слово. Особенно было трудно, когда Бен спускался ниже, обжигал дыханием внутреннюю часть её бедра и закидывал одну её ногу себе на плечо. Рей не хватало воздуха, но ей приходилось закрывать рот рукой, пока он ласкал её между ног, лишь бы не начать вторить _«да, да, да!»_

_***_

Бруклинский хоспис не был похож ни на больницу, ни на тюрьму. Бен ждал в палате, внимательно разглядывая небольшие картины с цветами на стенах. Одна, с лилией, висела прямо напротив кровати. Бену показалось странным, что её поместили именно сюда – она была бы последним, что ждущий неминуемой смерти человек увидел бы перед своей кончиной. Хотя, решил он, это было лучше икон. По крайней мере, в случае его отца.

– Бен.

Он повернулся на зов. Его отец выглядел маленьким в своей инвалидной коляске.

– Привет, пап.

Когда Хан услышал это, он выглядел так, словно не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Бен уже много лет его так не называл. Наконец он сказал, как всегда грубым голосом:

– Милое местечко.

– Тебе не обязательно здесь оставаться, – Бен глядел на свои туфли. – Ты мог бы вернуться в больницу и начать курс химиотерапии.

– Я уже достаточно насиделся в больнице, – сказал ему Хан. Он провёл там две недели. – Да и поздно для этого.

– Почему? – Бен ненавидел, как по-юношески наивно и разочарованно это прозвучало. Чтобы добраться из Вест-Виллидж на самый юг Бруклина, он сначала поехал на метро, а потом взял такси, лишь бы побольше времени провести в дороге. Он убеждал себя, что нужно держаться. Он репетировал, что собирался сказать отцу. Но следовало догадаться: что бы он ни сказал, это прозвучит как слова мальчишки.

– Я смог подержать на руках внучку. Познакомился с будущей невесткой, – в ответ на это Бен усмехнулся, сам того не желая. Хан улыбнулся: ему нравилось слышать смех сына. – Бен, я готов.

– А я нет, – выпалил он. – Я… – он провёл рукой по волосам и зашагал по комнате. Та была небольшой. Может, чуть больше тюремной камеры. – Мне нужно… кое-что. Поставить точку, – гнев, что копился у него многие годы, так и норовил выплеснуться наружу. – Я знаю, что должен бы простить тебя перед смертью. Но я ещё не готов. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду.

Хан неотрывно глядел в окно. Он не ответил на тираду Бена.

– Возвращайся на следующей неделе, – он очень осторожно сжал пальцами колёса своего кресла, затем заблокировал их и с большим усилием встал. – Я всё ещё буду здесь.

***

Рей долго смотрела на экран своего телефона, где был открыт контакт Финна, и всё же решилась набрать его. За последние две недели они обменялись лишь двумя, максимум тремя сообщениями: Рей чувствовала себя виноватой. Почему – она сама не понимала. Да, Рей проводила ночи с Беном, который целовал и ласкал её, но она не знала, в чём именно была проблема: в том, что Бен _знал_ о любви Финна к ней, или потому что Финн _не знал_ , что между ней и Беном что-то происходит.

– Рей? – в голосе Финна звучало облегчение.

– Привет, Финн, – с наигранной весёлостью ответила Рей. – Есть планы на вечер?

***

– Бен, ты прямо-таки сияешь. Ты что, забеременел? – криво усмехнулся Хакс, заглянув в кабинет Бена в половину шестого вечера. Но Бен чувствовал себя слишком самодовольным, чтобы его это задело. Он собирался на свидание с Рей – _настоящее_ свидание – а не как обычно, когда они заказывали что-то на дом и молились, чтобы малышка не плакала. Он вился _вокруг_ Рей целых две недели, но сегодня, _сегодня,_ он надеялся, что его дружок окажется _внутри_ неё. Бен откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ноги на стол.

– Я веду Рей на ужин.

Хакс склонил голову на бок.

– И?

– Это свидание, – пояснил Бен.

– Я повторю. _И?_ – Хакс вдруг прищурился. – _Первое_ свидание?

– Мы были заняты, – сказал в своё оправдание Бен, вдруг осознав, как глупо это всё выглядит в глазах Хакса. – У нас дома мелкий террорист.

– Всё у тебя не как у людей, – усмехнулся Хакс. – Вы же не берёте свою маленькую очаровательную террористку с собой? Потому что если да, твои шансы на секс сегодня равны ну…

– За Ханной сегодня присмотрит её крёстный, – перебил его Бен.

– Знаешь, это должен был быть я.

– Сам не в восторге, – Бен положил руки за голову. Он был согласен: Финн всё ещё был крёстным лишь номинально, поскольку они так и не решили окончательно, крестить Ханну или нет. И всё же, ему хотелось, чтобы отношения между Финном и Рей оставались лишь дружескими, не более. Он ведь и был для Рей только другом, как убедился Бен. Единственное, что его беспокоило – в курсе ли этого Финн. – Вы с Фаз можете сидеть с ней, когда захотите. Пара часов с младенцем – лучше любого противозачаточного.

– Бен? – Рей заглянула в его кабинет, и Хакс окатил друга таким взглядом, что тот едва не свалился со своего кресла. Он встал, нервничая, словно подросток перед первым свиданием. Рыжий успел стереть ухмылку с лица, прежде чем Рей его заметила. – Привет, Хакс.

И хотя на его лице уже не было того выражения, его голос прозвучал озорно:

– Ты выглядишь сегодня _особенно_ очаровательно, Рей.

– Я за тобой слежу, – сощурился Бен, положил руку на талию Рей и поспешил вывести её из кабинета, пока Хакс не отпустил очередной дурацкий комментарий. Перед самым выходом краем глаза Бен заметил, как друг поднял большие пальцы вверх ему вслед.

***

Когда они вернулись с ужина, Финн ушёл почти сразу. Бен ждал, что в том закипит злость, когда он узнает причину, по которой его позвали нянчить Ханну. Ничего такого не случилось. Финн будто смирился. Бен снова задался вопросом, сказала ли ему Рей, что они… _что? Пара? Встречаются? Спят друг с другом?_ Последнее не было правдой. Не во всех смыслах.

Рей зашла в спальню и склонилась над колыбелью спящей Ханны. Бен пошёл следом и тепло обнял Рей со спины, уткнувшись подбородком ей в плечо. Он тоже глядел на их дочь. Казалось, всякий раз, когда он смотрел на неё, что-то в ней менялось. Ему казалось невероятным, что они создали нечто идеальное, но при этом менявшееся каждый день.

Сегодня по пути домой они прошли мимо новостройки в Трибеке, за окном висела табличка «на продажу». Бен сжал руку Рей и подвёл её показать это. И, задрав голову к окнам четвёртого этажа, где была табличка, он притворился, что его сердце не заколотилось быстрее, когда Рей обняла его и положила голову ему на плечо.

– Что? – спросила она, когда Бен с ухмылкой на неё взглянул.

– Неплохое место, – просто ответил он. Рей схватила его за воротник, заставив немного пригнуться, и впилась в губы поцелуем.

Сейчас, перед колыбелью Ханны, он целовал её шею и шептал тот же вопрос, что и всегда:

– Хочешь, чтобы я отнёс Ханну в детскую?

И этим вечером ответ был другим. Она пила вино за ужином, чего не делала целых одиннадцать месяцев, и её щёки заливались румянцем.

Рей чуть повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Её глаза блестели, и она ответила:

– Да.

***

Бен никогда бы не подумал, что неторопливый секс в миссионерской позе в тёмной спальне будет лучшим сексом в его жизни. Он обычно жаждал чего-то поинтереснее. Даже никогда не фантазировал о таком сексе.

Но после бессчётного числа походов к психотерапевту, послеродового синдрома, и ночей, когда ему приходилось сквозь зубы мириться с отказом и успокаивать нараставшее возбуждение в ванной, он занимался сексом с Рей. Не затем, чтобы вызвать у неё схватки, и не потому, что они напились, а потому, что она этого _хотела_. _Вот_ что делало этот секс лучшим в его жизни.

Он уложил Ханну в кроватку и выскользнул из детской на цыпочках, мысленно пригрозив дочери, что выгонит из дома, если она проснётся. Но та сладко спала. Когда он вернулся к Рей, она стояла голая. Бен замер. Он не видел её полностью обнажённой с самых родов.

– Не говори, что я идеальна, – она не дала ему ничего сказать. – Знаю, что выгляжу не так, как раньше.

Бен захлопнул рот.

– Я и не собирался ничего говорить. У меня просто челюсть отвисла, – в ответ на это она покраснела.

Рей не отрывала взгляд от его приближавшейся фигуры. Оказавшись прямо перед ней, он скинул с себя одежду, не церемонясь. Они легли, едва ли не формально, на кровать, лицами друг к другу.

Бен ждал первого шага от неё. В конце концов, то ли от нетерпения, то ли от нервов, она фыркнула, схватила его за руку и притянула его к себе, подминаясь под него. Рей легла на спину, он опёрся руками на матрас и пристроился между её расставленными ногами, подавшись бёдрами вперёд, немного неуклюже. Бен едва не спросил, уверена ли она – хотя вряд ли хотел знать ответ – но когда она сомкнула ноги у него за спиной, и головка члена упёрлась ей между ног, она _почувствовала,_ что уверена.

Бен ощутил, что проникновение прошло легче и естественнее, чем раньше. Он поцеловал её, продвинувшись глубже, ожидая, что она начнёт сопротивляться или попросит его делать это медленнее. Но этого не произошло. Её тело приняло его, будто изменения в её теле сделали их более подходящими друг другу. И всё равно, она оставалась достаточно узкой, чтобы заставить его застонать.

– Ты не против делать это медленно? – Рей прерывисто вздохнула, когда он сделал первый толчок, их тела прилегали друг к другу по всей длине.

– Медленно – это хорошо, – он не успокаивал её: Бен хотел, чтобы это продолжалось и продолжалось. Он подался назад наполовину и снова вошёл до конца, глухо зарычав. – Медленно – это просто отлично.

Они начали медленно, и продолжили медленно, но оргазм накрыл Рей как угодно, но только не медленно. Она тяжело дышала ему в шею, будто боялась, что Ханна услышит, а потом начала сквернословить, когда он с усилием подался вперёд и на секунду замер, так что основание его члена и бёдра оказались вплотную прижаты к её телу. Рей начала покусывать мочку его уха, из её груди вырывались тихие стоны, и боль смешалась с наслаждением.

Небрежно поцеловав её снова, Бен оторвался от губ Рей и опёрся на руки. Он сделал очередной мощный толчок и глухо застонал, смотря на неё сверху вниз. Бен чувствовал явное удовлетворение от того, что заставил её кончить так быстро.

С не менее удовлетворённой и счастливой улыбкой, Рей положила руки ему на плечи и мимоходом спросила:

– Ты же сделал вазэктомию, да?

– Нет, – он продолжал двигаться внутри неё, медленно. Мысль о том, чтобы завести с ней ещё одного ребёнка, действительно поставив перед собой такую цель, приятно отозвалась внизу его живота. – Я хочу второго ребёнка.

Лицо Рей вмиг изменилось от расслабленного к до ужаса испуганному.

– Сейчас?!

– Может, – поддразнил Бен. Но Рей определённо не оценила шутку.

– А ну слезай! – она начала колотить его по плечам и груди, безрезультатно.

– В смысле? – Бен подался назад. Он вот-вот должен был кончить, мышцы у основания члена напряглись, в нижней части позвоночника начало покалывать.

– Ты _пытаешься_ меня оплодотворить? – Рей оттолкнула его от себя. – Я думала, ты сделал вазэктомию!

– С чего ты так решила?

– Ты… ты сказал, что собирался! – её лицо сильно покраснело, и это никак не было связано с сексом.

Теперь он вспомнил тот свой дурацкий комментарий, брошенный давным-давно.

– Я просто ляпнул. Я не говорил всерьёз. Нет, я _говорил_ … – поправил себя Бен. – Но передумал. Я не хочу, чтобы наша дочь была единственным ребёнком. И я хочу ещё одного. Может, мальчика, – Рей глядела на него так, словно он сошёл с ума. – Ты разве не хочешь второго?

– Я… _наверное_ , – нахмурилась она, всё ещё красная. – Я… я не хочу быть твоей… твоей _детородительницей_ , – Бен рассмеялся, услышав последнее слово, и она, казалось, обиделась. – Я хочу влюбиться, _выйти замуж_ и завести детей, _запланированных_. Иметь настоящую семью, – теперь она выглядела расстроенной и будто защищалась. – _Вот_ чего я хочу.

Бена тут же накрыла волна паники, ужасной ревности, негодования. Сначала он подумал, что Рей таким образом решила донести, что не хочет ничего этого _с ним_. Но она глядела на него с ужасной тоской в глазах, словно думала, что он не может дать ей всё, чего она желала. Бен едва не сказал, что даст ей всё что угодно, всё, чего она захочет, но не стал. Вместо этого он мягко ответил:

– Ты этого заслуживаешь.

Рей кивнула. Она выглядела до боли разочарованной. Бен не выносил, когда её лицо становилось печальным. Он снова навис над ней, поцеловал, и когда она хотела высвободиться из-под него, Бен указал на свой чуть упавший член.

– Ты что, просто бросишь меня в таком состоянии? – в ответ на это Рей сощурилась, но обвила руку вокруг его шеи и намотала на палец прядь тёмных волос. – Я вытащу, – пообещал он.

– Ты и в первый раз так говорил, – с раздражением сказала Рей.

– Обещаю, – Бен поцеловал её в губы и добавил, тихо, имя в виду нечто большее, чем просто попытку избежать нежелательной беременности. – На этот раз я всё сделаю правильно.

Рей ничего не сказала, но поцеловала его в ответ.

***

Если до этого их любовная игра была медленной и простой, сейчас всё стало иначе. Рей оседлала его, обвив руки вокруг его шеи и едва помня себя, когда Бен вцепился ей в бёдра и стал двигать её вверх-вниз в такт своим толчкам. Она тяжело дышала ему в ухо. Бен почувствовал, как её затвердевшие соски касаются его грудной клетки. Когда они начали двигаться быстрее, он ощутил тёплые капли грудного молока на своей коже, стекавшие к его животу, из-за чего при каждом толчке стали возникать странные, хлюпающие звуки.

Его руки скользнули вверх по её рёбрам, и Бен перевернул её на спину, нависнув сверху. Он стал целовать её липкую грудь, Рей запустила пальцы ему в волосы и крепко сжала, но не стала останавливать его, когда он сомкнул губы вокруг её левого соска и начал посасывать. Она стонала и дрожала в объятиях Бена, её спина выгибалась в его руках; она кончила, и с её губ срывались какие-то глупости.

Когда Бен поднял голову, Рей вытерла его губы своим пальцем. Бен обхватил его губами, и глаза Рей заблестели. На секунду он задумался о том, чтобы нарушить своё обещание вытащить. Бен был уверен, что хочет ещё детей, и что хочет этого только с Рей. И всё же, он положил руку ей на талию, подтолкнул Рей вперёд и освободился. Она обхватила его бёдра коленями и смотрела, как он трижды провёл рукой по стволу.

Из его груди вырвался приглушённый рык, Бен закрыл глаза. Весь её живот был белым и липким: от её молока и его семени. Взволнованный вздох, и Бен прижался к ней, размазав этот бардак ещё и по своей мокрой от пота коже. Спустя минуту Рей успокоилась и расслабилась, её губы были поджаты, словно она пыталась спрятать улыбку. Она взглянула на себя, потом на него и фыркнула.

Бен, в свою очередь, сказал, абсолютно невозмутимо:

– Думаю, пора начать укладывать Ханну в детской каждую ночь.

***

Они стянули с постели мокрые простыни и лежали на незастеленном матрасе. Бен знал, что скоро проснётся Ханна, и ему придётся её кормить, поэтому он не ложился спать.

Лёжа в тёмной комнате и ощущая дыхание Рей у своей шеи, Бен размышлял. У него появился план. Его планы всегда были грандиозными, до безумия грандиозными, и этот не стал исключением.


	23. Chapter 23

На следующей неделе Бен выманил Хакса из офиса под предлогом выпить за ланчем. За ланчем он выпил три бокала, чтобы успокоить нервы, но так и не придумал, что сказать. На обратном пути в офис он вдруг остановился у витрины «Тиффани» на Уолл-Стрит.

– Что такое? – буркнул Хакс, заметив, что Бен не идёт дальше. – У меня встреча через полчаса.

– Нужен твой совет, – Бен перекатился с пяток на носки, разглядывая витрину.

– Бриллиантовые серьги-гвоздики. Полкарата. Рей не любит кричащее. Бриллиант покрупнее, и она их не станет надевать, – без колебаний посоветовал Хакс.

Бен ничего не сказал: не знал, как сообщить новость, и его друг сощурился.

– Я не собирался покупать серьги, Хакс, – у рыжего окончательно отвисла челюсть. Когда он ничего не сказал, Бен уточнил: – Я собираюсь сказать Рей, что люблю её, и попросить выйти за меня замуж.

Хакса будто током ударило.

– Ты до сих пор не сказал, что _любишь_ её?

– Нет.

– И она не…

– Нет, – Бен вдруг занял оборонительную позицию. – Но она хочет выйти замуж, – на всякий случай он не стал говорить, что Рей не уточняла, что _за него_.

– Это она тебе сказала?

– Да, – твёрдо сказал Бен. – Она сказала, что когда-нибудь хочет выйти замуж, завести ещё детей, и всё вот это… ну, классика.

– В _ретроспективе_ , – особо подчеркнул Хакс. Было видно, что он скептически отнёсся к этой идее, но был удивлён. Шок стал проходить. – Когда она сказала, что _когда-нибудь_ хочет выйти замуж, почему ты не воспользовался моментом и, ну знаешь, не поклялся ей в вечной любви и открыл свои намерения?

На мгновение Бен впал в ступор.

– Потому что тогда это не было бы сюрпризом.

– Рей хотя бы _любит_ сюрпризы?

Бен с трудом признал:

– Она их ненавидит.

– Господи, Бен, – жалостливо застонал Хакс, закрыв лицо руками. – Ты не можешь просто взять и… и упасть перед ней на одно колено посреди бела дня. Вы должны сесть и _серьёзно поговорить_.

– Это _должен быть_ сюрприз, – яростно защищался Бен. – Иначе она решит, что я женюсь на ней ради… не знаю, ради Ханны, или потому что так удобнее, или потому что так будет правильно. Она не поймёт, что я _хочу_ жениться на ней, – Хакс смягчился. – Я должен купить кольцо, встать на одно колено и удивить её.

Хакс засунул руки в карманы и осмотрел Бена с ног до головы. Тот фыркнул, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным оценивающим взглядом. После долгого и мучительного молчания Хакс рассмеялся.

– Чёрт возьми.

– Что?

Хакс лишь покачал головой, ухмыляясь.

***

При виде кольца Хан присвистнул. На его осунувшемся, худом лице даже не было намёка на удивление.

– Долго же ты собирался.

Бен положил кольцо назад в фиолетовую бархатную коробочку и спрятал в карман, смущённый. Над выбором кольца он думал от силы минут десять: всё с мудрёным дизайном он отмёл сразу, зная, что Рей не сможет носить такое кольцо, когда рисует или лепит из глины. Инстинктивно Бен решил, что Рей бы понравился самый неброский вариант. Он носил кольцо в кармане уже две недели, и ему всё никак не хватало смелости сделать предложение. А когда почти решался – не знал, что говорить.

– Я ношу его с собой пару дней.

– Ты же в курсе, что должен _надеть его_ ей на палец, да?

Бен бросил взгляд в окно, на внутренний дворик. Рей с Ханной ждали их снаружи. Он пришёл за Ханом, не желая приносить трёхмесячную дочь в стены хосписа, где, казалось, даже в воздухе были микробы. Во дворике, на чистом и свежем воздухе, на покрывале лежала Ханна, и Рей склонилась над ней, корча рожицы.

Может, он наденет ей кольцо на палец уже сегодня вечером.

***

Бен вёз отца дальше по коридору и решил задать вопрос – всё тот же, что и каждый раз. Он подумал, что, может, коробочка с кольцом у него в кармане что-то изменит. Отчасти он надеялся на это. Он показал ему кольцо, _надеясь_ , что это поможет.

– Ты не передумал насчёт химии?

– Нет.

– Почему? – отец не ответил, и Бен резко заблокировал колёса у дверей лифта. Он обошёл инвалидное кресло, взглянул Хану в глаза и ударил по кнопке вызова лифта. – Я собираюсь жениться. И ты не хочешь быть на моей свадьбе? – Хан хранил молчание, и Бен стал нетерпеливо лупить по кнопке снова и снова. – Чего ты ждёшь? Чтобы я тебя простил?

– Бен… – двери лифта открылись и закрылись у него за спиной, но Бену было плевать.

– Хорошо, я тебя прощаю. Ясно? Теперь… теперь ты, блять, _счастлив_?

Хан глядел вниз, на свои ботинки, не переставая двигать челюстью. Наконец, он спросил, хрипло, едва слышно:

– Это искренне?

Бен открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Появление у него собственного ребёнка что-то смягчило в его душе. Изменило. Теперь он сам был отцом. Недовольство и обида, таившиеся в его сердце с детства, сейчас казались далёкими и не важными. _Вот_ что изменилось. Ещё то, что больше всего на свете он любил свою дочь. Он ужасно боялся разочаровать её или подвести как отец. В глубине души он знал, что _когда-нибудь_ это произойдёт. И, случись такое, он бы не пережил, если бы Ханна его не простила.

Он не простил своего отца. Не совсем. Он не считал, что Хан любил его так самозабвенно, как он сам любит Ханну. Но на месте своего отца, Бену бы хотелось прощения.

– Да.

– Этого я и ждал.

– Значит, ты начнёшь проходить курс химии, – Бен сложил руки на груди, встав спиной к дверям лифта.

– Поздно уже для химии, – Хан безуспешно пытался сдвинуть своё кресло. Они оказались лицом к лицу: Бен, высокий и молодой, и Хан, сжавшийся в инвалидном кресле старик.

– Так почему ты _тянул_ с этим? – Бену в голову тут же пришёл ответ, чуть он договорил. Его прощение было лишь прощальным подарком, а не лавровым венцом. Впервые за всё время, взглянув на Хана – сидящего в инвалидном кресле, осунувшегося и бледного – Бен осознал, что его отец умирает. У него в горле застрял ком, глаза защипало. – Папа…

– Я хочу посидеть на солнышке и увидеться с внучкой, – его голос казался усталым, но удовлетворённым. Он будто не заметил, что в глазах его сына застыли слёзы.

***

Во дворе Рей поцеловала Хана в висок и передала внучку ему на руки. Малышка радостно дёрнула ручками и схватилась за воротник его свитера, её тёмные глаза с интересом глядели на дедушку. Младенцы не понимают, что такое уход из жизни, и Ханна была абсолютно счастлива, не зная, что от него пахло смертью, а его руки дрожали.

Покрасневшие глаза выдали Бена. Рей увидела это и закусила губу, но ничего не сказала. Он почти вздрогнул, когда она положила руку ему на спину, приобняла и поцеловала в плечо сквозь рубашку.

***

Собеседование Рей покинула с улыбкой на лице. Она пританцовывала от радости в метро, шла вприпрыжку по улице и залетела в дом. Её разум затмило счастьем, и Рей даже не задумалась, спит ли малышка. Она оставила её с Леей, но уже было темно, почти восемь, и Бен уже наверняка пришёл домой. Рей поймала себя на мысли – _«домой»_ – но не стала исправляться. Ей казалось, что он с ними жил. Может, так и должно быть.

– Бен!

Бен заёрзал на диване, нахмурив брови. Он дремал, с Ханной на груди. Его большие руки покоились у неё на спине, удерживая от падения. Рты обоих раскрыты, и сердце Рей ёкнуло от того, как _похожи_ они были. Даже если между ней и Беном возникнут трудности, даже если они станут только формальными сородителями, Ханна бы напоминала ей о нём каждый день одним только своим видом. Сходство заставило Рей улыбнуться.

Она помнила требование Бена, озвученное ещё на втором месяце беременности: проводить время вместе, как семья, каждую неделю. Рей сопротивлялась этой идее, но Бен был непреклонен, потому что так было лучше для Ханны. Рей на цыпочках обошла диван и села на подлокотник у головы Бена. Это _и впрямь_ было для Ханны лучше всего – они втроём, вместе.

Но горькое осознание укололо Рей: _так_ не было лучше _для неё самой_. Как сказал сам Бен, он никогда не хотел жениться. А Рей хотела – чтобы было белое платье, торт… Она хотела этого: мужа и детишек, как у всех, но чтобы иметь это, ей бы пришлось бросить единственную семью, частью которой она успела побыть.

И, глядя на них, Рей понимала, что не может предать эту маленькую семью.

Она внимательно смотрела, как большие, широкие ладони Бена инстинктивно защищают малышку, даже когда он спит. Рей знала, какие чувства пробуждают в ней эти руки – всякий раз она ощущала это, когда Ханна спала в кроватке, и они были в постели. Эти руки могли вызвать совершенно разные ощущения, но чаще всего это было чувство защищённости.

Рей сначала погладила непослушные тёмные волосы Ханны, а потом – Бена. Их цвет дочь тоже унаследовала от него. Бен пошевелился, его веки дрогнули. Он открыл глаза и растеряно посмотрел вокруг.

– Привет, – выдохнула она, будто её поймали за чем-то запретным.

Его веки снова сомкнулись.

– Привет, – он придвинул Ханну выше, чтобы коснуться её головы подбородком.

– Мне назначили второе собеседование, – поделилась Рей, не уверенная, не заснул ли он снова.

– Это здорово, – Бен снова открыл глаза и взглянул на неё снизу вверх. – Куда?

– «Коллекция Фрика», – она играла с локоном его волос. – Помощником куратора выставки.

– И когда второе собеседование?

– На следующей неделе.

– Моя мать будет в восторге, – на секунду уголки его губ приподнялись. – Будет чаще сидеть с Ханной.

– Ну, я ещё не знаю, получу ли работу, – наклонилась к нему Рей, её рука скользнула по его лицу.

– Получишь, – он тяжело вздохнул и прильнул лицом к её руке.

– Как прошёл день? – ей казалось, будто они в кино про счастливую семью, и в этой сцене супруги наконец видятся в конце долгого дня. Желание воплотить это в реальность отозвалось болью в груди… в конце концов, сейчас они просто _притворяются_.

– Много дел, – он устроился поудобнее. – Завтра нужно сдать квартальный отчёт, – Бен подумал, как ему придётся вставать в пять утра и с ворчанием одеваться, вглядываясь в утреннюю темноту. – И потом совет директоров проголосует, остаться мне или уйти, – сказал он, после чего добавил, будто вспомнил об этом не сразу, хотя Рей знала, что эта мысль его не отпускает: – Звонили из хосписа. Может, уже на этой неделе.

Рей стало больно. Она не знала, что сказать, поэтому просто наклонилась, поцеловала его в лоб, и прошептала, сама себя порицая за такой жалкий и малоутешительный жест:

– Хочешь, я тебе чего-нибудь приготовлю? Что угодно.

Его рука прошлась по шее Рей и остановилась на затылке, и Бен подался вперёд для поцелуя. Поцелуй кверху ногами был неуклюжим, но Бен в нём нуждался. Оторвавшись от его губ, Рей снова в оцепенении взглянула на Бена и прошептала вопрос:

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Тебя.

***

Рей уложила Ханну в электронные качели, и гул их моторчика было единственным, что было слышно в квартире. Бен смотрел, как она к нему возвращается. Он сидел на диване, широко расставив колени. Его глаза казались чёрными. Ему в голову пришло, что он никогда не видел, чтобы она носила такую «рабочую» одежду. Юбка-карандаш и блузка смотрелись до странного смешно после месяцев бесформенных футболок и одежды для беременных.

Она остановилась между его ногами и наклонилась для поцелуя. Её колени чуть дрогнули – сначала из-за страстного поцелуя. Но потом она стала медленно опускаться на них и потянулась к пряжке его ремня.

– Не надо, – Бен остановил её, накрыв ладонью её руки.

– Что?

– Я не… – его кадык дёрнулся, и казалось, ему ужасно стыдно. – Не хочу, чтобы ты стояла передо мной на коленях. Это напоминает мне о других временах, когда такие вещи не имели никакого значения.

Рей выпрямилась и внимательно на него взглянула. Тёмные круги под глазами, полопавшиеся сосуды. Он вставал покормить малышку три ночи к ряду, после чего уходил рано утром и работал по четырнадцать часов. Отодвинув мысли о собственной независимости, Рей почувствовала прилив благодарности, зная, что он _давал ей всё_ – не только материально, но и морально.

– Ты так много для меня значишь, – Рей прижалась лбом к его. – Дай и мне тебя порадовать, – она чувствовала его дрожь, и когда поцеловала его снова, он выдохнул _«да»._

– Только… не на коленях, – почти умоляюще попросил он, обхватив её лицо руками.

Рей накрыла их своими.

– Тогда отнеси меня в постель.

***

В их постели – он поймала себя на этой мысли _снова_ – Рей ласкала его тело, целовала сквозь рубашку, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Бен приподнялся и снял её, и Рей стала целовать его пресс, заставив Бена снова лечь на спину. Он дал ей разобраться с его штанами и раздеть его полностью. Она обхватила губами головку и вобрала его в рот. Она тяжело дышала, в уголках закрытых глаз появились слёзы, и Бен нервно сжал в руке копну её волос. Он не хотел, чтобы она задыхалась, и контролировал себя даже в этом. Ей понравился этот властный жест.

Она заглотила глубже и втянула щёки. Его рука вцепилась крепче в волосы Рей, он шумно вздохнул сквозь зубы. Она обвела языком головку ещё два раза, и его бёдра охватила дрожь.

Рей поразилась, какое удовлетворение она почувствовала от того, что смогла доставить Бену наслаждение и избавить его от навязчивых мыслей. Но Бен сохранял почти полный контроль над ситуацией. Он притянул Рей к себе и перевернул на спину, уткнувшись носом ей в шею.

Это был неторопливый секс – но не медленный, как в тот раз, и не чувственный. Темп был размеренный, и каждый толчок был ровным, словно Бен хотел доказать что-то – ей или себе. Он не стонал, из его груди вырывались только низкие, почти болезненные хрипы.

Рей протянула руки и успокаивающе погладила его предплечья. Если это то, что ему сейчас нужно – она это даст. Когда он наклонился для поцелуя, Рей обвила руками его шею и крепко держала, пытаясь передать глубину своих чувств безмолвно.

Но он не пытался молчать. Бен что-то пробормотал ей в шею. Она услышала только одно слово, и её сердце подпрыгнуло.

– Что?..

– Я люблю тебя, – рвано дыша, повторил он и опустил глаза к её животу. Лишь бы избежать её взгляда.

Ей стало щекотно внутри – не от сексуального наслаждения, а от новых, сильных эмоций, принявших физическое обличие. Рей проморгалась, ощущая, как у неё в груди стало тепло, и это чувство наполнило её всю, обжигая изнутри.

Она собиралась сказать то же в ответ. Она не приняла решение сказать это, даже не подумала, что это _нужно_ сказать. Она просто знала, что сейчас скажет это.

Из соседней комнаты донёсся громкий плач Ханны.

– Блять! – Бен старался вести себя тихо, но в момент разочарования не сдержался. Всё ещё двигаясь внутри неё, хотя теперь совсем медленно, он прерывисто спросил: – Может, пришло время метода «дать ей прокричаться»?

Рей разочарованно застонала. Момент был безнадёжно испорчен.

– Нет.

– Блять, – повторил Бен. Он вышел из неё и быстро поцеловал в щёку. – Я сбегаю покормлю её по-быстрому. Лежи и жди меня. Лучше вообще не двигайся.

Рей рассеяно кивнула. Бен начал рыскать по комнате в поисках трусов. Дойдя до дверного проёма, он повернул голову. Ей было всё равно, что он мог заметить её глупую улыбку.

Он _любил её._

– Извини, – сказал он немного сдержано.

– За что?

– Я не собирался признаваться вот так, – Бен выглядел виноватым. Провёл рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

– Ничего, – сердце Рей сжалось, и она утонула в подушках и одеяле. – Всё в порядке.

Он кивнул и снова напомнил:

– Я быстро.

Она чуть кивнула и, когда он ушёл, уставилась в потолок, охватываемая чувством глубокого разочарования. Может он сказал это только под влиянием момента во время секса. Может, нет. Но почему-то он жалел о сказанном, и эта мысль застряла в голове Рей. И она чувствовала, что надолго.

Когда Ханна заснёт, и он вернётся, Рей никуда не денется. С ужасной горечью она осознала: она хочет того, что Бен _никогда_ не сможет ей дать.


	24. Chapter 24

– Что насчет этого? – пустой прямоугольный участок, покрытый травой, на который указывала Лея Органа, ничем не отличался от всех других на кладбище.

Бен взглянул на него и на два соседних участка.

– Да. Конкретно этот кусок грязи лучше других.

– Бенджамин, – тяжело вздохнула его мать.

– Лишь бы тебе нравилось, – он засунул руки в карманы и поднял голову к небу. Казалось, вот-вот начнётся дождь. Бен задался вопросом, что, если в день похорон будет лить как из ведра? Гроб замарается грязью? Могила заполнится мутной дождевой водой?

Вместо того, чтобы идти дальше, толкая прогулочную коляску Ханны по мокрой траве Бруклинского кладбища, они стояли около этого участка. Лея что-то говорила, но Бен едва её слушал.

– …этот чуть дороже, потому что на вершине холма. Отсюда открывается красивый вид.

– Лишь бы тебе нравилось, – повторил Бен. Он взглянул вниз с холма и вдруг спросил: – Какая к чёрту разница, красивый вид или нет?

Лея вновь глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на малышку в коляске. Ханна глядела на неё, широко распахнув глаза.

– Может иногда тебе захочется приходить сюда с Ханной.

Бен пожал плечами и пошаркал ногой по грязи. Это казалось сном – выбирать участок. Но им приходилось этим заниматься, и Бен чувствовал себя неправильно. Болезненно, грязно. Хан был жив, пока что. Но скоро его не станет. Скоро ему понадобится и участок, и надгробие, которое они выбрали утром, и гроб, и цветы. Столько всего нужно было выбрать для похорон – но, в самом деле, ничто из этого не имело значения.

– Это будут достойные похороны, – вдруг сказала Лея, будто читала его мысли.

– Забавно такое слышать.

– Я благодарна за всё, что ты для него делаешь, – Лея взглянула на сына своими блестящими тёмно-карими глазами – Ханне эти глаза передались от неё.

Бен наклонился к коляске и засуетился, поправляя ремни на груди Ханны и розовую кофточку под ними, лишь бы избежать взгляда матери. Ханна смотрела на него очень серьёзно, словно осознавала торжественность предстоящего события.

Они спускались вниз по склону холма, минуя надгробия по обе стороны от дорожки. Повисла тишина. Бен не отрывал глаз от Ханны.

– Мне жаль, что тебе приходится этим заниматься, – сказала ему мать. – Ты ещё так молод. Тебе нужно планировать свадьбу, а не похороны.

– Организацию свадьбы я предоставлю Рей, – Бен остановился перед одним из внушительных, цепляющих взгляд надгробий, и внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Что?..

– Я собираюсь сделать ей предложение, – он прочитал эпитафию: _«Любимый муж и отец»_. Ему пришло в голову, что он не выбрал надпись для надгробия Хана. _«Бывший муж и иногда отец»_?

 _– Что?!_ – воскликнула Лея.

 _–_ Я думал, это тебя обрадует, – наконец Бен на неё взглянул. – Разве ты не этого хотела?

– Это то, чего хочешь _ты_?

– Да, – без колебаний ответил он. Бена не пробивало на сентиментальные слёзы при мысли о браке, но – забавно – он не сомневался. Услышав ответ, Лея смягчилась, её губы расплылись в улыбке.

– Она знает?

– Нет.

– Женщина всегда знает, Бен.

– Она не знает. Не думаю, – Бен замолчал. – Прошлой ночью я сказал, что люблю её. Но это произошло случайно. И вышло не очень-то романтично.

– Случайно? – скептически отозвалась Лея.

– Это просто вырвалось, когда мы… – он прочистил горло. – Под влиянием момента.

Должно быть, уши покраснели и выдали его, потому что Лея вдруг закатила глаза и невольно рассмеялась. Так заразительно, что Бен тоже неловко рассмеялся. С минуту они стояли, оба слегка смущённые, и Лея нарушила неловкую тишину:

– Бен, романтику переоценивают. Ей не нужна романтика. Ей хочется любви. Разница есть.

Бен фыркнул.

– В чём разница?

– Любить – значит знать, на каком свете ты стоишь, – Лея выглядела немного грустной. – Жизнь слишком коротка, Бен, – она похлопала его по спине. – Признайся ещё раз.

– Я просто жду подходящего момента, – Бен снова окинул взглядом надгробие. Казалось, сейчас его мать только и делала, что _ждала_.

– Его не существует, – Лея взяла его под руку, и они вышли за ворота кладбища. – Есть только подходящий человек.

Когда они дошли до машины, Бен вдруг остановился.

– Папа был тем самым?

– Да, – Лея тоже ответила без колебаний. Бен смотрел, как она пересадила Ханну из коляски в детское кресло на заднем сидении.

– Тогда почему у тебя с ним ничего не вышло? – он не мог скрыть негодования в голосе, и впервые Бен задался вопросом, не винил ли он в разводе родителей и мать тоже.

– Я не знаю, – Лея выглядела задумчивой. – Но он был _тем самым_. И никто в моей жизни не смог занять его место.

***

Бен отвёз мать в хоспис. Они собирались пойти туда вместе и посвятить Хана в детали приготовлений к похоронам. Хан наверняка закатит глаза и пробубнит что-то про то, что ненавидит сборища и попросит поставить на поминках крепкий ликёр. Бен просто знал это.

– Думаю, тебе лучше пойти без меня, – сказал он, остановившись у входа. Начало моросить.

– Почему?

Бен не глушил двигатель.

– Скажи ему то, что сказала мне.

– Бен… – Лея будто была раздражена, но в то же время расстроена до слёз. – Это было очень давно.

– Жизнь коротка, – просто ответил он, вторя её словам.

***

Бен поднимался по ступенькам, медленно и тяжело, прижимая Ханну к груди. Рей была на кухне и слышала, как он вошёл – слышала его громкие шаги, тяжёлые вздохи и шум дождя с улицы. Судя по запаху, соус у Рей явно подгорал.

– Бен?

Он не ответил, но медленно зашёл на кухню. Выглядел Бен ужасно измотанным. Он промок, Ханна цепко держалась за его рубашку, прикрытая пиджаком. Рей подошла к Бену почти вплотную, наклонилась и поцеловала малышку в щёку. Выпрямившись, она не отошла от него. Ей хотелось, чтобы он поцеловал её в висок, или в лоб, или в щёку. Она ярко представляла себе это. Он стоял очень близко.

Но его мысли где-то витали.

– Я обо всём позаботился, скоро всё будет готово.

– Это хорошо, – Рей отступила.

– Он даже не хочет похорон, – казалось, Бен её не услышал. – Это больше для мамы.

– Как она, держится? – их глаза, наконец, встретились.

– Она сейчас с ним, – Бен передал малышку Рей. Он выглядел немного потеряно – как всегда всякий раз, когда у него забирали Ханну. Рей прижала её к себе, и напротив, почувствовала себя менее потерянной. Малышка сопела, и хотя её волосы были немного мокрыми, она не проснулась.

Ханна чуть скуксилась, когда Рей уложила её в колыбель, и бровь малышки изогнулась. Последним она напоминала Бена.

– Рей…

Она подняла глаза, не отпуская руки от мягких тёмных волос Ханны, ласково поглаживая её по голове. Рей нужно было бежать к плите и мешать макароны, они и впрямь подгорали, но ей не хотелось отходить от Ханны.

– Да?

Рей думала, что Бен спросит её, что там горит на плите, но он молчал.

– Моя мать кое-что сказала мне сегодня, – Бен сделал неуверенный шаг и провёл ладонью по мокрым волосам. Его рука тряслась. – Любить – значит знать, на каком свете ты стоишь, – он мягко усмехнулся, будто не верил в это. – Я стою на кухне, промокший, у тебя… на футболке соус, и, кажется, наш ужин сгорел. Но я знаю, на каком мы с тобой свете, – он больше не смеялся. Бен неуклюже опустился на одно колено. – Выходи за меня.

Мир Рей резко перевернулся. Ей казалось, что внутри что-то рухнуло: либо Бен шутил, либо она совершенно не понимает, о чём он.

– Бен. Что ты делаешь?

– Делаю тебе предложение. Мы – семья. Будь моей женой.

– Ты же не серьёзно, – нет, он не мог. Либо мог, но это ошибка. Правильно, он не должен делать предложение женщине, которую не любит. Её сердце сжалось, готовое разорваться.

– Я ещё никогда не был так серьёзен, – Бен и впрямь выглядел серьёзно, даже пугающе. Она не находила в себе сил сказать _«нет»,_ и Бен немного успокоился. Он не вставал. – Я люблю тебя.

– Ты меня любишь, – у неё в ушах зазвенело. Казалось, единственное, что она могла – это повторять с недоверием его слова. – Я не… я не знаю, что сказать.

– Скажи «да», – вдруг Бен вздрогнул и начал шарить в карманах. – У меня есть… чёрт, где оно… – он достал маленькую коробочку, открыл её и поднял выше. Что-то внутри поймало лучик света. – У меня есть кольцо.

Рей уставилась на коробочку, потом на Бена. Его нижняя челюсть подрагивала. Из груди Рей вырвался взбудораженный нервный смешок, и казалось, это его удивило.

– Мне не нужно _кольцо_ , Бен, – проговорила она сквозь прерывистый смех, чувствуя солёный привкус во рту. Она не понимала, когда начала плакать, или _почему_.

Бен, должно быть, подумал, что Рей собиралась его отвергнуть, потому что больше она ничего не сказала. Она только смеялась и плакала, ничего не говоря, но вдруг начала успокаиваться. Плечи Бена с облегчением опустились.

– Я так могу хоть всю ночь простоять, если хочешь, но…

Рей пересекла кухню в два шага и наклонилась поцеловать его. Её смех тронул его губы. Быстро выпрямившись, Бен обнял её, поднял и закружил по комнате.

***

Бриллиант на пальце Рей сверкнул, поймав свет уличного фонаря, когда она положила руку ему на грудь. Они были в постели.

– Тебе очень идёт, – его голос гулко отзывался в груди. – Носи его всегда. Только его, и ничего больше.

Рей нежно похлопала его по груди и взглянула на него сверху вниз. Его волосы высохли смешно, на голове был ещё больший бардак, чем обычно. Его мокрая одежда валялась где-то на пути от кухни до спальни. Как и её.

Пальцы Бена прочертили путь от её бедра к тонким светлым растяжкам на боках. Он видел их и мог касаться даже в тусклом свете, и наверняка поэтому они обычно не занимались любовью вот так. Она была сверху, прижимала ногами его бёдра к кровати, и должна была чувствовать над ним свою власть и силу.

Но вместо этого она ощущала себя особенно ранимой.

Он проследил пальцем складку в нижней части её живота, по серебристой линии. Она затаила дыхание, когда он сжал кожу на животе и выдохнула, когда отпустил. Он изучал её – близко, как никогда – и это должно было бы смутить её или обидеть. Но нет.

Его руки скользнули выше, по плоскому животу, по рёбрам, к груди. Он касался их тоже будто впервые в жизни. Ладони обвели холмики её грудей, едва касаясь, и задержались у Рей на спине.

Бен притянул её к себе вниз, к груди, и поцеловал прямо у сердца. Налившийся кровью член упирался ей в бедро, оставляя липкий след, но Бен не торопился. Губами он касался её кожи – от сердца, к ключицам, к шее, через её эрогенную зону чуть ниже уха, и потом к губам.

Они поцеловались, и его рука неловко протиснулась между их телами, столкнувшись с рукой Рей. Они оба потянулись вниз, желая перестроиться, в отчаянной жажде друг друга. Бен усмехнулся ей в рот, вложил её руку в свою и коснулся члена. Её бедра поднялись, и он протолкнулся внутрь неё. Они одновременно вздохнули, Рей выпрямилась, медленно и мучительно, и вобрала его в себя полностью, уложив руки Бену на грудь. Бриллиант снова сверкнул, будто подмигивая Рей.

Его руки спустились с бёдер к её самой чувствительной точке, пальцы коснулись клитора и сжали его. Рей дважды поднялась и опустилась, но замерла, поняв, что так она теряет прикосновения его пальцев, его _чудесных_ пальцев.

Рей должна была чувствовать себя застенчиво, ведь она откидывала голову назад, сидела ровно, её бёдра подрагивали. Но этого не случилось. Она совсем об этом не думала. Ей нравилось чувствовать его внутри и ощущать прикосновение его пальцев. Она кончила, и Бен стал двигать бёдрами быстрее, не желая больше ждать. По спине Рей пробежали мурашки – от копчика до самых корней волос.

– Когда мы в последний раз занимались этим… – Рей задыхалась, чувствуя, как его руки поднимаются ей на бёдра, и они двигаются в такт. – Я собиралась ответить тем же.

– Прости, – его голос был хриплым и низким. – Не нужно было ничего потом говорить, ведь я был искренен.

– Тогда почему?..

– Я хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я серьёзно, – его руки переместились с бёдер ей за спину, силой поднимая и опуская её тело. – Что это не просто слова, которые я обронил, когда мы занимались любовью. И да. Я идиот.

Она тихо усмехнулась сквозь рваные вздохи, и прильнула к нему с поцелуем, сказать, что прощает его. Бен сжал её в своих руках, и они перекатилась на бок, упав с кровати на пол. Они сильно ударились об пол, Рей повезло оказаться сверху.

– Бен… – Рей вздрогнула и испугалась, что он сильно ударился головой. Она попыталась встать.

– Нет, не слезай, – отрывисто произнёс он и положил руки ей на бёдра, поднимая её ногу и укладывая Рей на спину. Пол был жёстким, и Бен грубо вжал её в ковёр, с отчаянными поцелуями.

– Так ты не хочешь, чтобы я это сказала, когда мы занимаемся любовью? – выдохнула вопрос Рей, приподнимая бёдра ему навстречу и впиваясь ногтями в спину. Она уже знала ответ.

Бена пробрала дрожь, на мгновение губы изогнулись в удовлетворённой улыбке. Его плечи и руки напряглись, он не хотел достигнуть пика до того, как она произнесёт три этих слова.

– Я хочу это услышать. Скажи, – выдохнул он. – Пожалуйста.

Рей положила ладони ему на лицо, и он открыл глаза. Они были такими светлыми в этой тёмной комнате.

– Я люблю тебя.

Его глаза снова закрылись, и напряжение тут же покинуло его тело. Тёплая жидкость полилась ей на живот, Бен тихо, глухо зарычал. Он прижался к ней, тяжело дыша, и повторил те же слова – голосом, что заставил Рей расчувствоваться.

Спустя столько времени, столько сомнений и неверия, признаться в этом было так легко.


	25. Chapter 25

Ханна впервые проспала всю ночь. Зато Бен не спал. Он как всегда поднялся в три часа, ожидая услышать плач по радионяне. Но было спокойно.

Тихо вздохнув, Рей придвинулась к нему ближе, втянула кулачки в манжеты длинной рубашки Бена, что сейчас была на ней, и снова заснула.

Вчера на ужин они ели те самые спагетти, пусть соус и безнадёжно сгорел. Они ужинали в постели. Прежний Бен первым делом бы забронировал столик в каком-нибудь фешенебельном ресторане в центре города, или позвал бы менеджера и всё равно получил бы столик даже без предварительного звонка. Он бы заказал шампанское или, по крайней мере, дорогое вино и стейк, чтобы отпраздновать. Эти планы не имели ничего общего с поеданием подгоревших спагетти в постели. Полуодетые, Бен и Рей глупо улыбались друг другу с набитыми ртами.

С другой стороны, предложение он сделал тоже далеко не так, как планировал. У него была куча идей – да тот же шикарный ресторан – но ни одна из них не казалась правильной. Как ни странно, упасть на одно колено посреди кухни во вторник вечером казалось правильным.

Он обнял Рей, прижал её к своей груди, и ждал, пока Ханна проснётся. И, когда этого так и не произошло, Бен снова провалился в сон.

***

Когда, наконец, Ханна дала о себе знать тихим хныканьем, уже почти начало светать. Бен побрёл, зевая, в детскую, в одних трусах. Покормил её из бутылочки, сидя в своём любимом кресле в углу гостиной, и когда Ханна начала зевать, его тоже начало снова клонить в сон.

Положив дочку посередине их кровати, Бен забрался под одеяло и накрыл её животик своей рукой. Ладонь полностью его закрыла. Бен чувствовал, как она дышала, глубоко и медленно, и её голова повернулась на бок, к нему. Ханна боролась со сном, не спуская с Бена глаз, её длинные реснички трепетали над блестящими карими глазами.

Солнечный лучик проник в комнату сквозь жалюзи, и Рей уложила руку Ханне на грудь, прямо поверх его ладони.

– Доброе утро.

Ханна тут же повернула голову, услышав голос матери.

– Ты это видела?

Глаза Рей всё ещё были закрыты.

– Видела что?

– Она только что повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на тебя, – Бен провёл пальцем по крошечным рёбрам. – Она скоро научится сама её поднимать.

Рей пригнулась к дочери и прижалась своим носом к её.

– Если папочка не будет осторожным, такими темпами у тебя скоро появится сестричка или братик.

– Папочка увлёкся, – повторил Бен тем же тоном – преувеличено высоким и ласковым, Рей всегда говорила так с Ханной, но сейчас явно обращалась к Бену. Его голос стал обычным, и Бен сказал Рей с дразнящей улыбочкой: – Он раньше никогда не занимался сексом со своей _наречённой_.

Рей похоронила лицо в подушке, смущённая, но Бен успел увидеть, что её щёки порозовели. Он рассеяно подумал: она забыла, что вчера произошло, или подумала, что это ей только приснилось? Оторвав лицо от подушки, Рей с улыбкой на него взглянула:

– _«Наречённая»_. Странное слово.

– Чуть устаревшее.

Рей закатила глаза.

– Не выпендривайся. Я в том смысле, что это звучит так… банально. У нас уже есть _ребёнок_.

Его рука скользнула от Ханны к животу Рей. Он очертил круг поверх рубашки и осторожно сказал:

– Знаешь, раз уж мы теперь… _нареклись_ … – Рей фыркнула от смеха, услышав это слово. – Мы могли бы завести _ещё одного_ ребёнка.

Рей приоткрыла рот и легла на спину. Когда она так лежала, её живот казался совсем плоским, как до рождения Ханны.

– Ты это говоришь только потому, что она проспала всю ночь.

– Нет, не поэтому, – его рука поднялась выше, к груди, будто Бен думал, не расстегнуть ли пуговицу рубашки. Касаясь её живота, он вспоминал, каким был этот живот на девятом месяце беременности. – Мне всё равно, если нам больше никогда не суждено спать ночью, – он взглянул на Ханну. Та сопела, из уголка её крошечных розовых губ стекала слюнка. – Мы могли бы завести второго, точно как Ханна, хоть сейчас.

На секунду Рей открыла рот, будто поразмыслила над предложением и хотела ответить. Его сердце дрогнуло, внезапно для самого Бена: он сказал это не вполне серьёзно, но она колебалась, и на самом деле ему хотелось, чтобы она согласилась. Она заговорила, почти нервозно, будто боялась его реакции на слово, начинавшееся на букву «П»:

– Можем начать попытки _после_ того, как поженимся.

Бен приподнялся на локте и театрально, тяжело вздохнул.

– Так когда мы поженимся?

Лицо Рей приняло странное, смешное выражение, будто она что-то осознала.

– Да хоть прямо сейчас.

***

Они чуть не споткнулись на лестнице в мэрию, держась за руки и улыбаясь друг другу, словно умалишённые. Ханну они оставили у Леи, не сказав, куда направляются, поскольку боялись, что Лея воспротивится и начнёт настаивать на религиозной церемонии. Здание открывалось только через полчаса, но они были первые в очереди. Рей не была одета в белое – скорее в бледно-розовое платье, которое давно висело у неё в шкафу. Костюм Бена был слегка помятый, ведь пролежал на полу пару дней.

– Ты уверена? – Бен задыхался, когда они наконец поднялись по лестнице наверх. Они крепко держались за руки. – Что не хочешь белое платье, большой торт и… _ммм_ … – Рей оборвала его поцелуем.

– Мне не нужна свадьба, – она сжала его руку.

Взгляд Бена наполнился теплом.

– Я люблю тебя, – его телефон зазвонил. Бен запустил руку в карман и вытащил мобильный, чтобы поставить на беззвучный, но его рука застыла на кнопке. – Это… это из хосписа.

Её сердце словно упало. Ещё не было восьми утра. Рей знала, что персонал не стал бы звонить по каким-то организационным вопросам до восьми. Судя по лицу Бена, он тоже это прекрасно понимал. Он смотрел на экран телефона, нервно сглатывая. Его голос болезненно дрогнул, когда Бен сказал, безо всякого намёка на юмор:

– Мой отец как всегда охуенно не вовремя.

– Ты ответишь?

– Я не хочу, – Бен сжал телефон в своей дрожащей руке так сильно, что Рей подумала, тот треснет. – Давай пойдём и распишемся. Пожалуйста.

– Бен, – она подумала, что нужно сказать ему: он просто _обязан_ поднять трубку, но Рей знала, что не стоит.

Он глядел на неё, словно раненый зверь, жаждущий последнего, милосердного удара, но всё же боящийся его.

– Ты знаешь, что нам сейчас скажут.

Рей накрыла ладонью телефон поверх его руки.

– Хочешь, я отвечу?

Бен глубоко вздохнул, стараясь собраться. Плечи высоко поднялись, а потом грудная клетка словно рухнула вниз.

– Нет. Я справлюсь.

***

Когда Лея открыла дверь, стало ясно, что ей тоже уже сообщили. Она выглядела подавленной и бледной, но по сравнению с Беном, когда тот вызывал такси к мэрии, Лея держалась просто превосходно.

Рей не приходили в голову никакие слова утешения. Она не была из тех, кто любил обниматься, но единственное, чем Рей могла утешить женщину, что вот-вот должна была стать её свекровью, это обнять её. Руки Леи были тёплыми, материнскими. Для Рей эти объятия были настолько успокаивающими, насколько только можно вообразить.

Лея взяла её руку и придержала, когда Рей собиралась отстраниться. Она с подозрением смотрела на безымянный палец Рей с кольцом на нём. Та замерла. Это было неподходящее время рассказывать о помолвке – как и вообще чувствовать себя счастливой. Это казалось неправильным. Ей надо было снять кольцо.

– Простите. Мы собирались Вам рассказать…

– Я и так знала, – Лея вдруг взглянула на её бледно-розовое летнее платьице и туфли на каблуках, и прищурила карие глаза. – Погодите. Вы собирались пожениться втихую?

Щёки Рей вспыхнули.

– Я… я не хотела ждать. Мы думали расписаться в ратуше.

Лея медленно выдохнула, и на секунду Рей показалось, что та разозлилась. Затем на её лице нарисовалась лёгкая, грустная улыбка. Она подняла глаза кверху и сказала, словно обращаясь к кому-то на небе:

– Спасибо, что остановил нашего идиота-сына от женитьбы, на которую меня не пригласили.

Рей усмехнулась, не в силах сдержать порыв.

– Это придумал не ваш идиот-сын. А я.

Глаза Леи блеснули.

– Ты что…

– _Нет_ , – Рей инстинктивно накрыла руками живот. Она подумала, что может Лее стоит знать о такой вероятности. Стоит рассказать ей, что они собирались попробовать снова. Конечно, тогда Лея бы их простила. – Пока нет.

Лея расцвела в улыбке, но тут же грозно сказала, нахмурившись:

– После свадьбы.

– Да, – усмехнулась Рей, слегка испуганная.

– На которую меня пригласят.

– Да, – Рей замолкла. – Так странно смеяться в такое время.

Лея беспомощно пожала плечами.

– Иначе никак.

***

К моменту, когда Бен приехал в хоспис, палата Хана уже опустела. Дежурный врач сказал, что он умер во сне, будто это должно было помочь Бену вздохнуть с облегчением.

Бен задержался в палате, долго смотря на кровать. На той уже не было постельного белья, один голый матрас. В палате всё ещё пахло его отцом. Бен заглянул сюда якобы расплатиться по счёту и забрать вещи Хана. В комнате их было не так уж и много – фотография Ханны в рамке, мятая одежда поблекших цветов. Несколько книг. Библия, к его удивлению. Наверняка её предоставил хоспис.

Вот и всё, что осталось от его отца. Осознание этого тяжёлым грузом легло на плечи Бена. Ничего, что напоминало бы Хану _о нём_ , в палате не было. У него в груди больно кольнуло. Не могло быть так, чтобы это было всё, что осталось от ушедшего из жизни человека. Не могло быть такого, чтобы в оставшихся от него вещах не было и упоминания сына.

Дежурный оставил на прикроватном столике посылку – не вскрытую, с какой-то надписью сверху. Бен взглянул на адрес отправителя, медленно опускаясь на голый матрас. _«Исправительное учреждение "Фишкилл"»_

Его пальцы непроизвольно подцепили верёвочку на коробке. На вес она была лёгкая, словно перо. Он почти подумал, не может ли это быть жестокой шуткой, и коробка окажется пустой.

Коробка была полна бумаги. На первый взгляд, там находился какой-то мусор. Всё – фотографии, вырезки из газет и журналов, письма, открытки, распечатанные статьи из интернета – лежало на кучу. Просто было небрежно брошено. К каждому кусочку был приклеен кусочек скотча, и Бен понял, что это, должно быть, висело на стенах камеры Хана. Надзиратели вернули их ему, но слишком поздно.

Будучи на нервах, Бен неловко запустил руку в коробку и достал первую попавшуюся бумажку. Это оказалась фотография: на ней был Бен, девятилетний. Он помнил тот год. Его отца упекли за решётку во второй раз. Развод окончательно оформлен. Наверняка эту фотографию Хану прислала Лея.

Дальше – статья из «Уолл Стрит джорнал». Вообще, даже скорее короткая заметка о том, что Бен в свои двадцать семь был восходящей звездой. Заметка была аккуратно вырезана и обклеена скотчем. Бен пробежался глазами по тексту. Он едва узнал собственные слова – это было его первое интервью. Он отвечал как придурок, по крайней мере, так сказала бы Рей.

Школьный выпускной. Лучший выпускник года. Фотография, сделанная папарацци на каком-то благотворительном приёме, где Бен обнимал блондинку, имя которой и близко сейчас вспомнить не мог. Рождественские открытки, которые он неохотно подписывал по просьбе Леи. Письма, которые иногда заставляла писать его мать в детстве. Победа их бейсбольной команды в средней школе – он был подающим. Награда, которую он получил в бизнес-школе. Снимок Ханны с ультразвука, тот самый, который дал ему Бен.

Когда Бен опустошил коробку до конца, перед его глазами лежала вся ретроспектива его жизни.

***

– Он любил тебя, – Рей приложила ладонь к его лицу, увидев содержимое коробки.

– Он не знал меня, – Бен закрыл глаза. – Как можно узнать кого-то, просто… просто читая газетные вырезки и смотря фотографии?

– Он старался узнать о твоей жизни единственным возможным для себя способом, – Рей вернулась к кофейному столику и снова начала просматривать содержимое коробки. Она провела пальцем по корешку библии. – Не знала, что твой отец был религиозным.

– Он не был, – рассеяно ответил Бен. – Это не его.

– Здесь письмо внутри, – Рей помахала сложенной бумажкой.

Бен взял его, предвкушая разочарование. Очевидно, что письмо, как и библия, принадлежали кому-то другому. Либо так, либо это какой-то дурацкий листик типа списка покупок.

Это письмо не было ценным фрагментом прошлого, как другие, что Хан хранил многие годы. Оно было написано на новой бумаге, нетвёрдым почерком Хана. И адресовано Бену.

Бен читал это последнее письмо и нетерпеливо ходил по комнате. Рей не сводила с него глаз, скрестив руки на груди и нервно покусывая большой палец. Она, вероятно, ждала, что он пустит слезу или устало потрёт лицо руками, как он уже много раз сделал за день.

Но вместо этого через пару минут Бен громко и звонко рассмеялся, откинув голову.


	26. Chapter 26

В день похорон Хана было ясно и солнечно. В кино, как подумалось Рей, обычно начинался дождь, и люди стояли около могилы, одетые в строгие костюмы, под чёрными зонтами. Рей оделась по погоде, но всё же, несмотря на то, что было довольно тепло, надела чёрное пальто поверх платья.

Когда они уходили, её квартира была заполонена коробками. Ей пришлось порыться в одной из них, чтобы найти туфли. Единственное, что до сих пор не упаковали – это игрушки Ханны, потому что она бы не стерпела их отсутствия даже на день. Они уже в этом убедились, когда всё-таки поначалу сложили игрушки в коробку и столкнулись с истерикой, после чего тут же достали всё назад.

– Готова? – Бен замялся у двери и излишне долго завозился с ключами, как всегда, будучи на нервах. Ханна крепко спала у него на плече, и не должна была проснуться во время церемонии.

– Да.

***

Родные и близкие – пусть это был довольно узкий круг – собрались в каменной церкви у Бруклинского кладбища в три часа. Рей ходила от скамьи к скамье с Ханной на руках, позволяя гостям поворковать над ней. Друзья Рей по очереди брали малышку в розовом комбинезоне на руки, и каждый задавался вопросом, почему его пригласили на похороны отца жениха Рей. Но всё же, все они пришли, одетые к случаю.

Ханна терпела и даже пару минут наслаждалась вниманием, но вскоре начала плакать, и по её лицу нескончаемым потоком полились слёзы. Ей исполнилось уже четыре месяца, и её личико наконец-то стало обретать черты, в которых начинали узнаваться её родители и дедушка с бабушкой.

– Не плакать, Ханн, – увещевал Бен, забирая её от Финна. – Потерпи ещё немного.

Рей тут же взглянула на него, задавшись вопросом: он назвал малышку так для краткости или думал об отце?

Ханна неохотно перестала плакать на руках Бена, начавшего качать её на руках. Она засунула свой кулачок в рот, и на её лице появилось сердитое выражение. Бен взглянул на Лею с нервной улыбкой, и та ответила ему ласковым успокаивающим взглядом.

Держа Ханну в одной руке, Бен встал перед собравшимися и нервно прокашлялся. Рей сидела на первой скамье рядом с Леей. Бен мельком взглянул на неё, поправляя галстук, и неуверенно начал:

– Спасибо всем, кто пришёл. Мы… э-эм… Панихиды сегодня не будет.

По рядам присутствующих пронеслась волна удивления. Рей сдерживала улыбку. Она чувствовала, как Лея сжала её колено, и знала, что та тоже улыбается. Ханна успокоилась, прижавшись щекой к груди Бена, и Рей махнула ему рукой. Он подошёл ближе и передал ей дочь.

Рей прижала малышку к груди и уткнулась подбородком в её пушистую макушку, чувствуя, как сердце забилось спокойнее, когда Ханна начала засыпать. Держа дочь на руках, она чувствовала себя увереннее, и Рей заметила, что у Бена возникали такие же чувства. Теперь, без Ханны, он нервно провёл рукой по волосам, стоя перед собравшимися.

Бен достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака письмо Хана и продемонстрировал гостям. Неделю назад оно было написано на новой бумаге. Но сейчас, после того, как он столько раз его складывал и разворачивал, перечитывал, оно казалось потрёпанным.

– Позвольте, мой отец всё объяснит сам.

Он снова прочистил горло, на этот раз с выражением, и начал читать.

 _– «Я не хочу похорон_ , – это вызвало неловкий смех в зале. _– Ненавижу похороны. Все ненавидят. Я не писал завещания, но вот, чего я хочу. Я знаю, что вы уже заплатили за организацию поминок. Там будут цветы, выпивка, еда. И, надеюсь, все, кого вы любите, и никого, кто вас раздражает. Устройте вечеринку»._

Бен сделал паузу и посмотрел на собравшихся – его друзья, её друзья, друзья его родителей. У Рей перехватило дыхание, когда его взгляд остановился на ней.

_– «…или, раз твоя мать всё равно настаивает на том, чтобы всё проходило в церкви… Лучше устройте свадьбу»._

***

Бен услышал шёпот официанта, сбитого столку, когда тот убирал со стола пустые бокалы из-под шампанского:

– Это самые весёлые поминки, которые мне доводилось обслуживать.

Он усмехнулся в свой бокал и бросил взгляд в сторону Рей, стоявшей в другом конце зала. В своём белом свадебном платье, она выделялась среди массы чёрного и серого, но Бен и без этого нашёл бы её за секунду. Он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы она так лучезарно улыбалась.

– Тебе нужно больше шампанского, – Хакс всучил ему новый бокал. – Раз уж ты _лишил меня_ возможности спланировать мальчишник…

– Примерно год назад _вся моя жизнь_ была одним сплошным мальчишником.

– И то верно, – согласился Хакс. – Девушки. Выпивка. Кокаин.

– _Всего один раз._

– Скучаешь по холостяцкой жизни?

– Нет, – Бен снова взглянул на Рей. Он подумал, что в белом она выглядит просто сногсшибательно. Сейчас Бен даже был рад, что тогда, в мэрии, они всё-таки не поженились. – Я теперь человек домашний. У меня есть _жена_ , – он осознал, с каким волнением произнёс это слово. – И ребёнок. Кстати о Ханне, где она?

– У Фаз.

– Поосторожнее, у меня чертовски очаровательная дочь, – предупредил Бен. – Фазма может поддаться и захотеть завести ребёнка.

Хакс пожал плечами.

– Мы поженимся до того, как заводить детей, – будто невзначай бросил он.

– Да ладно, серьёзно? – Бен чуть не подавился шампанским.

– Правда, скорее всего, мы поженимся в Хэмптонсе, а не на похоронах, – невозмутимо ответил Хакс.

– Иди нахер, – усмехнулся Бен. Губы Хакса растянулись в улыбке, и он начал уходить. Через плечо он добавил: – Я тоже не скучаю по старой жизни.

***

Финн опустил взгляд в бокал шампанского, когда увидел, что к нему подходит Рей. Она закусила губу и поболтала свой бокал. Рей не пила больше одного-двух бокалов после рождения Ханны, но сегодня был особый случай. Плюс, она начала отлучать Ханну от груди. Она и не думала, что будет из-за этого грустить, но ей даже было жалко. И когда Рей поделилась своими переживаниями с Беном, оказалось, что он тоже не особо был этому рад. В ответ на это Рей похлопала его по плечу, а потом завизжала, когда Бен вжал её в постель и начал рвать её майку зубами.

И всё же. Сейчас ей можно было выпить больше шампанского. Это придало ей решимости поговорить о том, о чём она не решалась поговорить со своим другом недели и даже месяцы.

– Финн, мы ведь всё ещё друзья?

– Ты не обязана… – он запнулся. – Это день твоей свадьбы.

– Нет, обязана.

Финн тяжело вздохнул.

– Я в том смысле, что всё нормально. Я знал, что у нас ничего не выйдет, – Рей почувствовала, как у неё чуть кольнуло в груди. – Просто не ожидал, что ты вдруг выйдешь замуж за папочку своего ребёнка на похоронах его отца.

С его шуткой напряжение исчезло, и они неловко улыбнулись друг другу.

– Если тебя это успокоит, похороны состоялись ещё вчера. На них были только мы вчетвером. Это то, чего он бы хотел.

– Потрясные поминки, – в их разговор вмешался По Дэмерон, с тарелкой в руке. – Ну или свадьба, – он быстро проглотил маленькое пирожное. – Знаешь, я безумно рад, что это я познакомил тебя с твоим мужем, – он поймал взгляд Финна и подмигнул ему. – Это я смешал коктейль, который он ей купил.

– Вообще-то, она так и не позволила мне угостить её, – Бен материализовался рядом с Рей и собственнически обнял её.

– Мы с По вместе учились в художественной школе, – объяснила Рей Финну, неосознанно прижимаясь к Бену. – И он работал барменом в клубе, где мы… – она вдруг замолчала, вдруг смутившись, и Бен залился смехом. – Я собиралась сказать «познакомились», – Рей потянулась к бокалу шампанского в руках Бена, её щёки порозовели. – Сколько вы уже выпили, мистер Соло?

– Я праздную, миссис Соло, – он держал бокал вне её досягаемости и прервал поцелуем. – Идём танцевать?

***

Финн и По болтали друг с другом до самого утра. Рей приглядывала за ними, всё больше радуясь такому повороту событий. Митака что-то обсуждал – причём экспрессивно, как никогда – с доктором Каната. А Лэндо, старый друг Хана, бесстыдно флиртовал с Фазмой.

Бен танцевал и тихо говорил с матерью. Рей смотрела на них с отягощающей грустью. Она не знала своего отца. Может, его мог бы заменить Хан. Но теперь у неё никогда уже не будет момента, подобного тому, что был сейчас у Бена с его матерью.

– Ты, – к ней подлетел Хакс. Он бесцеремонно забрал из её рук Ханну, всучил малышку Фазме и схватил Рей за руки. – Потанцуй со мной.

– Чего?

– Ты должна со мной потанцевать. Я – шафер. Это традиция.

– Нет такой традиции, – возразила Рей, но Хакс уже тащил её на танцпол, закружив. Он хитро улыбнулся.

– Значит, теперь будет.

***

В девять вечера Бен прокрался на кухню, взглянув на Рей, прежде чем скрыться за болтавшейся дверью. Рей была навеселе и танцевала с его матерью. Её щёки чуть порозовели, и несколько прядей выбились из причёски, свисая у лица.

Обслуживающий персонал уже ушёл. Один, на ресторанной кухне, Бен прислонился к длинному металлическому столу и снова достал из нагрудного кармана письмо Хана. Там было ещё несколько абзацев, которые он не прочёл сегодня вслух, и о существовании которых не знала даже Рей.

***

_Я хотел твоего прощения, прежде чем уйти, но никогда не говорил, что сам сожалею. Прости. Я подводил тебя, снова и снова. Хотел бы я сказать, что понял это только сейчас, но я всегда это знал._

_Я гордился тобой всю жизнь. Но никогда я не был так горд, как когда ты стал отцом._

_Я не прощаюсь. Я просто снова ухожу. На этот раз, надеюсь, ты будешь по мне скучать._

_Папа._

***

– Бен?

Он выпрямился, инстинктивно прижав письмо к груди, чтобы спрятать.

– Я здесь.

Рей закрыла за собой распахнутую дверь.

– Что ты делаешь?

Бен чуть поднял руку с письмом в качестве объяснения. Она смягчилась, подошла к нему и приобняла. Уткнувшись подбородком ей в макушку, Бен снова перечитал письмо.

– Ты счастлива? – спустя секунду спросил Бен. Она повернулась, не размыкая его рук.

– Да, – ответила Рей ему в грудь и подняла голову. На её щеках всё ещё был румянец от танцев и шампанского, но она выглядела очень серьёзно. – А ты?

– Да.

Уголки её губ чуть приподнялись.

– Тогда почему ты здесь, один, в ночь нашей свадьбы?

Бен глядел на неё сверху вниз, пытаясь запомнить её образ _в эту самую минуту_.

– Ждал, пока моя прекрасная жена придёт и найдёт меня.

Рей сглотнула, её ресницы подрагивали. Её щёки покраснели ещё больше, и вдруг она пристально взглянула на его губы. Когда Бен наклонился поцеловать её, она приподнялась на цыпочки и обвила руки вокруг его шеи. Он не знал, хватило ли бы им обоим храбрости или глупости заняться по-быстрому сексом на кухне во время свадебной вечеринки, но Бен был бы удовлетворён одним только тем, что мог сейчас обнимать и целовать её вдали ото всех.

Она оторвалась от его губ, но лишь затем, чтобы запрыгнуть на стол и притянуть Бена к себе. Рей начала поднимать юбку выше, собирая у колен, и сбросила туфли.

Стоя между её ног, Бен задрал её белую юбку со всеми пышными подъюбниками. Рей обвила ногами его бёдра. Они пытались расстегнуть его брюки. Наконец, кому-то из них это удалось, и он протолкнулся к её влажной щели.

На кухне было очень жарко. Ритмичные, хлюпающие звуки казались очень громкими, по крайней мере до того момента, когда её стоны и его глухой рык их перекрыли. Когда Рей достигла пика, Бен подумал, мог ли кто-то их услышать. Он не утруждался целовать её в попытках заставить вести себя тише или зажимать рот ладонью. Она не утруждалась вести себя тихо или хотя бы покусывать его плечо, лишь бы её не было слышно.

Бен провёл языком по её шее, слизывая капельку пота, и опёрся руками на стол, вжимаясь в Рей сильнее. В конце они оба были красными и потными – и любому было бы очевидно, что не от танцев или алкоголя. Даже если никто не слышал, все бы всё поняли. Но Бену было всё равно. Она была _его женой._

***

Когда они вернулись в зал, держась за руки, их встретили аплодисментами и радостными выкриками. Для обычных поминок гостей было мало, а для свадьбы – и того меньше, но они кричали до хрипоты, уже изрядно навеселе.

– Всё-всё, – Бен помахал руками, поверженный, но улыбающийся. – Вечеринка окончена.

Разразился добродушный рёв протеста, приправленный неодобрительными шуточками. Рей ужасно покраснела, но выглядела счастливой. Она забрала Ханну у Леи, которая уже изрядно напилась, и прижала дочку к себе, спрятав лицо за её головой. Она хитровато улыбнулась Бену и смущённо сказала:

– Ей уже давно пора спать.

Их семья и друзья всё ещё смеялись. Оставалось ещё семь бутылок шампанского, а на часах было всего десять вечера. Наверняка все эти дорогие им люди продолжат выпивать и веселиться уже без них. Он надеялся, что так и будет. Его отец хотел бы, чтоб вечеринка продолжалась до глубокой ночи. Что же касается самого Бена, он знал, что пришло время взять свою семью и поехать домой.


	27. Эпилог

Один за другим тесты на беременность были отрицательными. Первый Рей сделала втайне от Бена. В первые два месяца после свадьбы они не пытались завести ребёнка. Но они и не пытались его _не_ заводить.

Потом они начали пытаться целенаправленно. Рей ходила на консультации к доктору Каната и стала принимать эти отвратительные пищевые добавки с фолиевой кислотой. Бен скачал приложение с календариком овуляции, и совершенно не мог взять в толк, _почему_ это до жути смущало Рей. Когда они получали уведомление, Рей говорила на работе, что больна или идёт к врачу. Бену отговорки были не нужны. Они бежали домой на «долгий обед» и возвращались в свои офисы, загадочно улыбаясь, совершенно не в состоянии думать о работе. И полные надежд.

Тем не менее, все тесты на беременность в последние пять месяцев оказывались отрицательными.

Может, этот тест покажет другой результат. В этот месяц каждый их «обед» плавно перетекал в «ужин». Ханна оставалась у своей бабушки, а Бен и Рей весь день не вылезали из постели. Попытки завести ребёнка казались тяжёлой работой, _но не в тот день._

Рей сжимала тест в руке, пристально на него глядя, и постукивала ногой. Бен уткнулся подбородком ей в плечо, приобняв сзади. Они стояли в ванной, дверь была открыта, и из комнаты доносилась музыка из заставки «Улицы Сезам». Ханне исполнилось уже девять месяцев, и хотя она была недостаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать происходящее на экране, телешоу явно захватывало всё её внимание.

– Кто над чайником стоит, у того он не кипит.

На тесте проявилась только одна полоска, и Рей застонала, опустив плечи.

– Видимо, моя матка тоже не любит, когда от неё чего-то ждут.

В ответ на это Бен усмехнулся и поцеловал её в шею. В его руках и груди Рей не чувствовала довлевшего разочарования, но знала, что Бен просто скрывает это. Отчасти она была за это ему благодарна. Рей понимала, что для беременности нужны усилия двоих, но все неудачи она записывала на свой счёт. Если бы и он был разочарован _в ней_ , это разбило бы ей сердце.

– Когда я забеременела Ханной, нам хватило _одного_ раза, – Рей нахмурилась, глядя на отрицательный тест. – И как это произошло?

– Нам повезло, – Бен крепче обнял её за талию и поцеловал в ухо. Когда она глубоко и разочарованно вздохнула, даже после этих слов, он весомо добавил: – Очень сильно повезло.

Рей кинула отрицательный тест в мусорное ведро и надулась.

– Может, лимит нашей удачи этим исчерпался.

Бен облокотился на раковину и выглянул в гостиную. Ханна лежала на животе на одеяле, которое ей купили Финн и По для крещения – по их словам, они _почли за честь_ стать крёстными – и агукала, глядя на одного из персонажей – Элмо – на экране. Здесь, в новом доме, они встретили первое Рождество всей семьёй, когда ещё даже толком не распаковали вещи, а стены пустовали. Одержимость Элмо началась тоже в Рождество, когда Лея подарила внучке книгу и игрушку.

Он указал на Ханну и снова посмотрел на Рей, хитро улыбнувшись.

– Я всё ещё чувствую удачу.

***

Неделю спустя состоялась помолвка Хакса и Фазмы, и ещё через неделю они закатили вечеринку, которая была такой же светской, как и стиль их жизни. И слишком светской для Рей. Бен это видел. Она тепло поздравила их друзей, с радостью ответила на расспросы о Ханне и ускользнула в угол подальше, где было не так многолюдно. Она мило улыбалась каждому, кто проходил мимо, держа в руках нечто похожее на джин-тоник. Стакан был почти пуст, и Бен принёс ей ещё один коктейль, надеясь, что это поможет ей расслабиться и начать наслаждаться вечеринкой.

– О… – она опустила взгляд в стакан, который держала в руках. – Я ещё не допила этот.

Бен закатил глаза, забрал у неё коктейль и допил содержимое залпом. Вкус был мягким – тоник, лёд, лайм. И никакого алкоголя. Это навело его на определённую мысль, и он тут же спросил:

– Ты думаешь, что можешь быть…

Рей тут же оборвала его, покраснев:

– Доктор Каната сказала, что если я воздержусь от алкоголя, это может помочь.

– А… – Бен разочарованно опустил взгляд в стакан с джин-тоником, который принёс ей. – Так значит, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– Не сейчас, – Рей закусила губу, улыбаясь. Пожалуй, достаточно долго, чтобы он что-то заподозрил. И, взглянув за его плечо, где Фазма щебетала о предстоящей свадьбе, Рей многозначительно сказала: – Знаешь… Я очень устала.

– А-а… – Бен поднял брови. _Так вот_ почему она улыбалась. Это заставило улыбнуться и его тоже. – Хочешь, уйдём отсюда?

***

Бен с надеждой глядел на Рей, пока они шли к обочине ловить такси, на ходу надевая куртки.

– У тебя ведь ещё не начались месячные?

– _Бен!_ – шикнула Рей, покрасневшая, и огляделась. – Нет.

– Что? – он выглядел невозмутимо. – Я смотрел в календарик. Я знаю, что ещё не время, но… – Бен притянул Рей к себе, поигрывая бровями. – Практика не повредит.

– _Твоя_ дочь…

– Ах, почему, как только Ханна проказничает, она сразу _моя_ дочь? – усмехнулся Бен. Их девятимесячная малышка превратилась в дьявола во плоти, где-то между попытками начать лепетать несуществующие слова и встать на ноги (что ей совершенно не удавалось).

– …отказалась спать днём, закатила истерику и кинула в меня _пюре из авокадо_. Я устала.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял, – Бен замолк и тут же невинно спросил: – Слишком устала, чтобы попрактиковаться?..

– Бен!

Он безнаказанно ухмыльнулся, обнял Рей одной рукой за плечи, а другой – махнул подъезжавшему таксисту. Они стали медленно подходить к жёлтой машине, но Рей была не против замедлить темп. Её рука задержалась у него на животе, и Рей не хотелось его отпускать.

***

– Я сделала сегодня ещё один тест, – сказала Рей, выходя из ванной. Спустя секунду она показалась в дверях спальни, одетая лишь в его старую футболку, её лицо выглядело свежим после её традиционного вечернего ритуала перед сном. Бен ничего не сказал, и она положила руку на бедро.

– Знаешь, не нужно так на себя давить, – он положил локти на колени и сложил руки в замок. Бен смотрел на неё, сидя на краю кровати. – Нам не обязательно заниматься этим только для того, чтобы… пытаться зачать ребёнка. Иногда я хочу заняться с тобой любовью без особых причин, – он чуть усмехнулся, откинулся назад и с обожанием взглянул на её голые ноги. – Единственно потому, что я люблю тебя.

– Бен… – Рей выглядела так, словно пыталась сдержать слёзы. Она прошла по комнате и села рядом с ним на постели, её колени дрожали. В один момент Бен уложил её на спину на кровати, склонившись над ней. Рей выглядела нервозно, смотря на него во все глаза, так что было видно, как пульсирует вена у неё на шее.

– Мы будем пытаться дальше, – успокоил её Бен, проведя рукой по плоскому животу, и смял в руках край футболки, что была на ней. Бен явно уверился, что на Рей не было белья. Он недвусмысленно улыбнулся. – Мне эти попытки только в радость.

Опустив голову, Бен коснулся губами её губ, потом уголка рта, щеки, и начал двигаться к шее, уделяя особое внимание мочке уха.

– Бен…

– Ммм? – он оставил небольшой засос у неё на ключице, оттянув разрез футболки в сторону. Его рука поползла ей под одежду и оказалась между бёдер.

– Бен! – она резко свела ноги, не пуская его дальше.

С недовольством он поднял голову и положил руку ей на бедро.

– Что?

Рей приподнялась на локтях. Она не выглядела раздражённой, скорее так, будто не могла спокойно лежать. Её голос дрожал.

– Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.

– Что? – повторил Бен и поднял взгляд к её лицу. Подвиг, учитывая, что она лежала под ним, голая.

Она накрыла его руку своей и подвела от бедра к животу. Их пальцы крепко сплелись.

– Я беременна.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада, если Вы заглянете к автору оригинала и подарите свой кудос <3


End file.
